Casanegra
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cuando Martín le había hablado de ir de vacaciones a España, no le pareció una mala idea. Claro, viajar con el argentino no sería fácil, pero visitar Europa no era algo que Manuel se quería perder, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó al principio. Ahora lo único que pensaba era volver con vida a Argentina. LATIN HETALIA
1. La casa

Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen.

Un pequeño proyecto que en realidad ya tiene mucho tiempo existiendo, mucho tiempo en el olvido, y que hace poco decidí retomar y finalizarlo. Actualizaciones semanales (trataré). Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, especialmente si puedes decirme algo respecto al ritmo de la narración y el suspenso :)

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _1\. La casa_

Martín oyó a Manuel toser a sus espaldas, expulsando luego una grosería en un murmullo ahogado. Volvió a tocar la puerta, frente a la cual llevaban parados ya varios minutos, firme y fuerte para que quien quiera que viviese en aquella casona perdida en medio de la nada los oyera por encima de la lluvia torrencial. La precipitación los había sorprendido en plena caminata (Martín le decía así para disimular el hecho de que estaban perdidos) y cuando vieron el edificio negro erguirse en medio de la nada, el argentino echó a correr aliviado hacia él. Manuel sólo lo siguió a regañadientes y cuando lo alcanzó, quiso decirle que le parecía una mala idea. Martín sin embargo ya había tocado, golpeando la puerta enérgicamente puesto que el timbre no funcionaba. Manuel esperó en silencio las tres veces que tocó su amigo.

-No hay nadie -masculló finalmente y se volvió sobre sus talones, mirando hacia el caminito que los separaba de la reja que cercaba el terreno-. Mejor vayámonos antes de que...

-¿Antes de que qué? -bufó Martín de mal humor y Manuel rodó los ojos-. Mínimo esperemos acá hasta que pase la lluvia.

Manuel esperó unos segundos en silencio, mirando todavía las rejas oxidadas a lo lejos.

-Bueno -suspiró finalmente-. Mientras no entremos, supongo que no habrá proble... ¿Martín?

El chileno se volteó otra vez y resopló enojado al ver como el aludido, fresco como una lechuga, abría la puerta y entraba.

-La concha que lo parió -puteó por lo bajo y lo siguió apresurado-. ¡Martín!

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Cómo que qué!? ¿¡Qué chucha hací!?

-Nada, vos dijiste que esperemos aquí -el argentino se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor.

Manuel alzó una ceja, mascullando un "yo no dije eso". Se encontraban parados en un recibidor oscuro, las luces estaban apagadas y aunque era de día, el clima lluvioso mantenía la estancia en penumbras. Todo estaba en silencio. Martín estaba igual que él, quieto y observando su alrededor.

-No hay nadie -volvió a murmurar Manuel, ya queriendo salir de nuevo por la puerta, pero Martín lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Entonces no importa que nos quedemos acá.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una casa ajena, esto es invasión de propiedad privada, larguémonos antes de que vuelvan y nos denuncien o...

-Al menos así regresaríamos a la civilización...

-...o algo peor.

Martín alzó una ceja.

-¿Algo peor?

-Ya sabes, echarnos a escopetazos y esas cosas... Gente loca hay.

Manuel se encogió de hombros y se removió incómodo. Iba a agregar algo más, pero Martín le dio la espalda, mirando hacia las escaleras. Había escuchado un ruido provenir del segundo piso y cuando se repitió, Manuel lo escuchó también.

-Vámonos -susurró apenas-. ¡Martín!

Pero Martín ya estaba en el primer escalón, a punto de poner su pie en el segundo. El ruido se repitió, se repetía una y otra vez. Era como un leve golpeteo, o al menos eso había sido al principio. Con el pasar de los segundos y con cada escalón que Martín subía, el ruido se intensificaba, más y más hasta que parecía como si alguien estuviese pateando con fuerza una pared. Manuel comenzó a sudar frío y no entendía por qué Martín seguía subiendo. Los escalones crujían bajo el peso del argentino, mezclándose con los golpes del segundo piso.

-¡Martín, ya para!

El rubio se detuvo y de inmediato el ruido cesó. Así sencillamente y de golpe. Manuel por poco se olvidó de respirar.

-Vuelve -susurró, no queriendo saber qué demonios había arriba.

Pero Martín sólo lo miraba en silencio, cosa que desesperó a Manuel. Miró a su alrededor y se mordió el labio. La puerta principal seguía abierta y afuera llovía.

-Ya baja -le volvió a insistir nervioso.

-¿Pero y si alguien necesita ayuda? -replicó el rubio y Manuel lo miró incrédulo.

-Vámonos.

-No.

La estancia se quedó en silencio. La mirada de Manuel seguía prendida de él, suplicando en silencio. Manuel temía hacer ruido, pero sus ojos se dilataron asustados cuando Martín se volvió y terminó de colocar sus pies en el segundo piso. Manuel contuvo la respiración, oyendo un leve chirrido provenir desde la puerta. Se volteó rápido, justo para ver como el viento la cerraba de golpe, y de su garganta salió un grito aterrado.

-¡Martín, la conchesumare, vámonos! -chilló volviéndose hacia la escalera, asustado.

Pero Martín ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Manuel puteó una y otra vez, alzando la voz histérico cada vez que se volvía sobre los talones. Se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro frente a la puerta de la casa, la cual seguía abierta, sabiendo que lo más lógico debió haber sido seguir a su amigo, subir las escaleras y arrastrarlo fuera de ese lugar, pero en el momento en que ya no lo vio, su cabeza sólo hizo corto circuito y su cuerpo se movió solo, saliendo a toda carrera. En los momentos más oportunos, el lado cobarde de Manuel González sentía la urgencia de salir a relucir. Maravilloso.

Había dejado de llover pocos segundos después de que Manuel abandonase la casa, sin embargo el chileno no se salvó de mojarse un poco más. Tiritaba y la molesta sensación de la ropa que se le pegaba sólo aumentaba más su frustración. Volvió a toser, maldiciendo tanto en voz alta como mentalmente. Sus zapatos se hundían en el lodo, el cual había ahogado los pocos pastos que horas antes de la lluvia habían poblado el suelo de la parte fronteriza a la casa. Las rejas que enmarcaban el terreno seguían intactas a lo lejos, silenciosas y sin moverse, sólo mojadas.

Lanzó otro vistazo por encima de su hombro, viendo la puerta de la cual salía un silencio que lo penetraba hasta los huesos. Tomó aire varias veces, apretó los puños y dio un paso de regreso a la casa. Tragó y dio otro paso, exhaló y un paso más. Por un lado no podía explicarse aquel nerviosismo y hasta miedo sin aparente razón. De estar realmente habitada la casa, los dos jóvenes podrían simplemente disculparse diciendo que se perdieron y que buscaban alguna dirección, pero que nadie les había abierto por lo que pensaron que la casa estaría deshabitada. O podrían hasta mentir y decir que se trataba de una emergencia y que a toda costa habían necesitado el teléfono, pero ninguna de estas posibilidades le quitaba la mala espina que le daba todo _esto_.

Volvió a tragar cuando se encontró frente a frente con la puerta abierta. No oía nada aún, ni pasos, ni nada. Habría esperado al menos oír a Martín, ya que la casa parecía ser vieja, de esas que tenían pisos que anunciaban cada paso que se daba sobre ellos. Pero no, no oyó nada, ni un paso, ni una puerta, ni el golpeteo que hace un rato lo había aterrado tanto. Manuel se miró los zapatos, dudando si entrar ahora que estaban todavía más sucios. Vio el barro que Martín había dejado a su paso, siendo poco, pero sospechó que si lo seguía ahora, de seguro dejaría atrás una huella mucho más llamativa que la del argentino.

Decidió quitarse los zapatos, quedándose en medias. Estaban igual de mojadas que el resto de su ropa y por un momento pensó si quitárselas también. Decidió que no, que luego tendría que ponérselas de nuevo y eso sería peor, así que se apresuró en dejar los zapatos afuera, a un lado de la puerta principal, y entrar rápidamente. Fue hacia la escalera, tratando de ser silencioso pero a la vez no perder más tiempo del que ya había desperdiciado. Siguió prestando atención por si oía algún ruido, pero el silencio permaneció, incluso cuando alcanzó el segundo piso.

-¿Ma... Martín? –trató de llamarlo, su voz graznando ridículamente. Dios, cómo golpearía al argentino cuando lo encontrase, más si resultaba que estaba bien y sólo le jugaba una broma-. ¡Martín!

Se quedó parado en el corredor, uno largo, flanqueado por un lado de ventanas muy altas. Los vidrios estaban empañados y sucios, en algunos había manchas de origen desconocido. Volvió a llamar al argentino por su nombre y luego soltó una sarta de insultos, dándole a entender (de ser el caso de que estuviese escondiéndose de él) que no estaba para sus jueguitos estúpidos. Pero nadie respondió, ni siquiera oyó una risita ahogada. Manuel apretó los puños y luego estiró los dedos ansioso. Ahora más que nunca le encantaría tener un cigarro, ahora que miraba a ambos extremos del corredor y se preguntaba cuál elegir, si irse por el que estaba más cerca de la escalera o si irse para el otro lado y buscar ahí al rubio.

Fue ahí que volvió a escucharlo. Comenzó exactamente igual que la otra vez, siendo apenas un ligero golpeteo. La sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando lo reconoció. Oía el constante golpeteo, como cuando alguien juega con los dedos sobre la mesa _. Toc, toc, toc..._ Venía de la izquierda, de la puerta más cercana. _Toc, toc, toc..._ Se repetía y se repetía, como si alguien lo estuviese llamando con clave morse, sólo que este mensaje no decía nada que Manuel pudiese entender. Nuevamente su mente dejó de reaccionar, se apagó y lo único que encontró su lugar en él fue el terror. Manuel temblaba.

Y su cuerpo se volvió a mover solo, exactamente como hace ya media hora. Se acercó a la puerta, confirmando horrorizado que con cada paso, el golpeteo se volvía a intensificar. Con cada golpe, su corazón de encogía un poco más y las imágenes más horripilantes le saltaron a la mente, arrepintiéndose de haber visto tantas películas de terror y de tener una imaginación tan viva. Para el momento que estaba parado frente a la puerta, a centímetros de ella, era como si alguien se estuviese golpeando con la cabeza contra una pared. El ruido era tan ensordecedor, que su mente se encontraba totalmente nublada de miedo, un miedo al cual su cuerpo era totalmente ajeno.

Su mano se estiró, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el codo, y tomó la manija.

El ruido cesó tan de golpe como había abierto la puerta. La habitación que se revelo detrás de ella, estaba completamente vacía. Bueno, no en realidad, era una salita de estar, completamente equipada, con un pequeño sofá, sillas y una mesita, sobre la cual había un mantelito de bordados y encaje blanco. Pero dentro no había nadie. Manuel parpadeó, notablemente sorprendido, y notó recién entonces que estaba respirando pesadamente. Se aclaró la garganta, parándose derecho, y trató de calmarse mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar.

Le recordaba algo a su abuela y a su juego de té. Era más o menos su estilo de decoración, con las cortinas amarillentas (blancas en algún momento pasado), los cojines en los asientos y sillones y los cuadros colgados en las paredes tapizadas. Se acercó un poco al sofá, viendo que todos los cojines estaban colocados en orden, y luego desvió la vista hacia la mesa ratona. Había polvo en ella, pero cuando bajó la mirada, pudo ver en el suelo, que ahí había estado alguien antes y hace relativamente poco.

Sobre la mesa había una tetera y dos tazas de porcelana. Al meter un dedo en una de las tacitas, descubrió que el té estaba helado y probablemente malogrado. Las tazas habían sido olvidadas, claramente, aunque pareciese que de ninguna se había bebido nada. En una bandejita de plata había galletas en el mismo estado.

 _Toc, toc, toc..._

Manuel contuvo la respiración de golpe. Sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo quedó tieso, olvidando por poco de respirar. Los segundos pasaron, arrastrándose lentamente. El silencio se esparció nuevamente por la estancia, pero justo cuando Manuel creyó que se lo había imaginado, el golpeteo se repitió, bajito y casi inocente, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo realmente. Y esta vez Manuel alzó la mirada, oyendo perfectamente de dónde salía. Atrás, en una esquina sobre la cual el techo estaba algo inclinado, había un armario. El golpeteo seguía. Minutos pasaron hasta que Manuel se atrevió a caminar hacia la esquina.

Esta vez el golpeteo no se intensificó, pero el corazón le latía tan rápido, que le pareció como si se acelerase al ritmo en el que le bombeaba la sangre. Se vio parado frente a un armario sencillo, de madera vieja y oscura, manchada por el tiempo. Tenía dos puertas largas, con una cerradura plateada, oxidada. En la parte baja, había dos cajoncitos, de esos que se jalan. Manuel inhaló profundamente, tratado de no hacer ruido. Sus manos temblaban mientras oía como algo en el interior del mueble golpeteaba sus paredes, como pidiendo permiso para salir.

Esta vez era su cuerpo el que no quería responderle, pero con esfuerzo se obligó a abrir las dos puertas más grandes, revelando que dentro no había nada más que un pequeño saco negro colgado. Manuel contempló en silencio el armario abierto, sin entender. El golpeteo seguía, pero Manuel estaba seguro de que provenía de aquel armario. Lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro para ver la puerta cerrada. El ruido no cesaba y lo estaba comenzando a volver loco. Manuel resopló hastiado y sin pensarlo abrió el primer cajón, hallándose dos enormes ojos marrones que parpadearon, cegados por la luz. Su grito debió escucharse seguramente en toda la casa.

-Co... ¡Conchetumare! –chilló alejándose apurado del armario, tropezando en el camino.

Aterrizó sobre su retaguardia y ante sus ojos incrédulos, un cuerpo salió del pequeño cajón. Primero sacó sus manos y apoyándose sobre estas, jaló el resto de su cuerpo y saltó fuera del armario. Aterrizó sobre sus pies descalzos y el chico que apareció frente a Manuel soltó un quejido, estirándose y maldiciendo a alguien que Manuel no conocía y seguramente no querría conocer jamás. El chico se talló los ojos, acostumbrándose dolorosamente a la luz luego de haber estado encerrado ahí, y luego contempló a Manuel.

-¿Tú me sacaste? –preguntó con voz rasposa, carraspeándose luego.

De haber sido aquella una situación algo más cotidiana, Manuel habría respondido con un sarcástico "no, tu abuela", pero claramente no hablamos aquí de un encuentro normal. El chileno seguía mudo, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, y el chico, apenas una adolescente, resopló.

-¿Dónde está Miguel? ¿Te dijo que ya puedo salir o qué? –siguió preguntando y su voz se iba aligerando conforme más la usaba.

Dio un paso hacia Manuel y este instintivamente retrocedió de espaldas. El chico alzó una ceja, arrodillándose luego en el suelo, a la altura de Manuel, quien todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Veía la expresión entre amurrada e impaciente del adolescente y todo aquello tenía cada vez menos sentido.

-Descuida –susurró de pronto el menor, gateando lentamente hacia él-. No es como si te fuera a hacer daño, birlocha... Ah, no le digas a Miguel que dije eso.

Manuel parpadeó, siendo repentinamente presionado contra el suelo. Sobre su frente se halló la boca del chico, dándole un beso torpe. Luego de eso se separó y se arregló un poco la ropa, ropa muy sencilla por no decir haraposa, notó Manuel.

-Oí que la puerta de afuera se había abierto –siguió hablando el adolescente-, y pensé que era... _alguien_... Así que traté de llamarlo, porque este maldito armario no se puede abrir desde adentro y de seguro Miguel se olvidó que me dejó aquí y me está buscando en la habitación equivocada...

Y mientras hablaba de corrido y de manera atropellada, se fue acercando a la puerta (que Manuel recién recordaba que no había cerrado), abriéndola para salir. Hizo un gesto para que el chileno lo siguiese, y tras dudarlo unos segundos, Manuel se puso de pie, siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente y miedosa. El chico se quedó parado en el corredor y se volvió hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estaba llamando por un buen rato, que lento que eres. No entiendo qué te pudo tomar tanto tiempo.

El chileno lo mirada como en un estado de trance, con la mente medio ida. Más que no entender cómo no había podido abrir el armario por dentro, Manuel no entendía como era que el cuerpo de un adolescente entraba en un cajón en el que por leyes físicas no debería tener espacio ni una caja de zapatos.


	2. Los residentes

Un saludo especial para Red (ya que no puedo responderte por privado). Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, me alegraste mucho y por eso no me aguanté a subir ya el segundo capítulo (planeaba hacerlo mañana) xD

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _2\. Los residentes_

Cuando Martín abrió los ojos, el mundo que lo rodeaba no era más que un conjunto de manchas borrosas. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de que su entorno volviese a ser más o menos normal, afilándose las líneas y contornos, y pudo así reconocer finalmente una habitación sumida en una ligera penumbra. Se encontraba echado en una cama, a su lado estaba la pared y una ventana, cuyas cortinas dejaban pasar sólo una luz muy opaca, naranja, por lo que asumió que ya debía estar oscureciendo, pero que además había dejado de llover y las nubes se disiparon. Gracioso pensar eso cuando se acaba de despertar luego de haber subido al segundo piso y que todo se pusiese negro.

Martín se trató de incorporar, sintiendo que le dolía la cabeza y un poco los brazos. Se quedó sentado en la cama y se tocó la cabeza (notó que tenía el pelo húmedo aún), tratando de recordar. Podía todavía ver el momento en que terminó de subir las escaleras, mirando a ambos lados del corredor, buscando el ruido que había desaparecido por completo. Había olvidado por completo a Manuel en ese momento y comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, por el lado más largo. La casa estaba en silencio absoluto, y contrario a lo que había esperado, ninguno de sus pasos resonó, ni el piso crujió bajo su peso en ese momento. Recordaba la puerta al final del corredor y cómo había ignorado las otras, junto a las cuales había pasado como si no existieran. Ahora se preguntaba por qué no había abierto la primera, ni la segunda, sino que se fue de frente a la última.

Una vez frente a ésta, fue que todo desapareció, junto con su consciencia.

Y ahora despertaba en una habitación desconocida, en una cama que no era suya y que era increíblemente cómoda. Se sintió tentado de volverse a echar, pero Manuel volvió a su mente y puteó bajito, sintiéndose de pronto asustado. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba el chileno? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo...?

-Despertaste.

Las preguntas en su mente se interrumpieron de golpe cuando aquella voz sonó a su lado, a sólo dos metros. Martín se volvió rápidamente, soltando un respingo por el susto, encontrándose con un chico desconocido, de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Estaba sentado junto a la cama, con un libro en su regazo, el cual reconoció. Era el que Manuel había traído consigo al viaje. Pero el chico no parecía de esa clase que leía, tenía un aspecto sencillo, con una expresión algo perdida pero amable, aunque algo en sus ojos o en la forma en que temblaban apenas las comisuras de sus labios lo estaba inquietando.

-¿Qué? –fue lo primero que logró soltar, teniendo que luego carraspearse debido a lo ronca que sonaba su voz-. ¿Quién sos?

Perfecto, estaba resfriado y apenas podía hablar. Caía recién en la cuenta de cómo le dolía la garganta, estando cerrada y con esa sensación de ahogo que dejaba la flema en exceso. El muchacho tenía cabello negro azabache y ojos ambarinos, piel tostada aunque no tan oscura como la de su amigo Luciano. Vestía raro, se dijo, como que muy anticuado y desgastado. Tal vez era pobre, pensó.

-Soy Miguel –dijo luego de que varios segundos hubiesen transcurrido en silencio y con Martín esperando-. Te demoraste mucho en volver, me diste hasta tiempo de ir por tus cosas que se estaban mojando afuera.

Martín no entendía de qué rayos estaba hablando. ¿Quién era ese chico?, se preguntó mientras lo veía acariciar la portada del libro. Su mirada recayó luego sobre la mesa que había más allá, sobre la cual halló el contenido que había estado originalmente en su mochila de viaje. Creyó haberla dejado a la entrada de la casa... Sus cosas y también las de Manuel estaban sorteadas, aunque no parecía captar muy bien el criterio bajo el cual habían sido ordenadas. Estaban todas secas, cosa que le sorprendió y alivió al mismo tiempo. Vio los cuadernitos de Manuel, todos intactos. Sólo sus mochilas no se encontraban ahí.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de golpe cuando un ataque de tos sacudió su cuerpo y Miguel lo miró, denotándose en su rostro algo similar a preocupación. Martín siguió tosiendo y el chico se puso de pie, dejando el libro en el velador. De la misma mesita tomó una taza de contenido humeante. Martín no se percató de su acción hasta que se sentó a su lado en la cama, acercándole la taza a los labios. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar o alejarlo, sintiendo como forzaban la taza sobre sus labios. El líquido caliento que fluyó de ella le quemó los labios, los cuales se separaron para recibirlo de manera forzada en su boca. Sentía como le quemaba todo, los labios, la boca, la garganta y el estómago, pero no logró soltar ni el más mínimo quejido y el otro chico parecía poco afectado por la situación.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó al separarse con la taza vacía.

Martín apretó las sábanas en sus puños, tragándose un insulto, sintiendo de pronto que no podía sacar nada, ni un quejido, ni una palabra. El mundo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, demasiado rápido y nuevamente borroso. ¡Te drogaron!, le gritó su mente y el pánico comenzó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, pero lo único que podía hacer era apretar más y más fuerte las sábanas, hasta que de golpe todo se volvió a tornar negro.

 _Perfecto._

* * *

Recordaba que su vida estaba llena de momentos muy cómicos, muy graciosos y alegres. De igual manera recordaba su lado oscuro, las heridas que otros humanos habían trazado en la piel y en el alma. Tenía esa cicatriz en el muslo, de cuando había tenido catorce años y un amigo de su padre había intentado propasarse con él y lo logró. Y tenía esa otra, no visible en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, que su madre dejó cuando lo dejó a él y a su familia por un gringo cuya situación financiera estaba mucho más elevada que la de su padre. A Martín no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas. ¿Por qué las recordaba ahora? Creyó haberlas dejado atrás cuando se mudó de ciudad.

Recordaba su ciudad natal, una de esas que a duras penas merecen el nombre de ciudad. Era ridícula en todos los sentidos de la palabra, como sus habitantes, como su historia. Martín siempre supo que algún día la abandonaría buscando algo mejor, porque él merecía algo mejor. Y si no lo merecía, haría que mínimo pareciese que sí. Había tantos seres humanos en aquel planeta que no merecían lo que tenían, ¿por qué se quedaría él sin nada? Martín era un desgraciado, pero no un idiota y se había sacado de la miseria que habían sido su infancia y su adolescencia.

Había roto todo contacto con su antigua vida, sus amigos y conocidos, exceptuando a su hermana y a su padre, ya que no podría perdonarse el cometer la misma atrocidad que su madre. Se había mudado, conocido gente, conocido más decepciones y eso a lo que la mayoría de la gente llama la vida adulta. Logró hacerse de una beca de medicina en una universidad medianamente reconocida hasta luego transferirse a una de renombre. Ahí conoció a Sebastián y luego a Manuel, el que en ese tiempo era el mejor amigo del cuatrojos.

Oh... Manuel. Casi tenía que reírse cada vez que se ponía a pensar de nuevo en el primer año cuando el chileno llegó a su vida. Fue un desastre, aunque un desastre lleno de buen sexo y grandes pleitos que a final de cuentas no eran más que discusiones de niños tontos. Y varios golpes, varios momentos donde uno terminaba acorralado contra una pared y sus bocas se juntaban para darse una pausa de tanto griterío. Y luego Martín se reiría y bromearía que había tenido mejores besos y Manuel le sacaba siempre el dedo medio y lo mandaba a freír monos al África. Sabe Dios cómo terminaron siendo amigos tan unidos, aunque su "unidos" era bastante particular y amorfo.

Manuel... Oh Manuel... ¿Dónde estaba?

Debería despertar ya, Manuel podía estar necesitando su ayuda...

* * *

-¿¡Qué le han hecho!? –exclamó Manuel y Julio rodó los ojos, aguantándose el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza. Tendría que haberse estirado para alcanzarla y todavía le dolía todo de haber estado las últimas dos semanas encerrado en el cajón, por lo que postergó aquel asunto para otro momento.

-Yo no hice nada, te recuerdo que estuve atrapado en el estúpido armario ese –bufó y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Miguel en cambio suspiró.

-Estaba tosiendo... ¡Sólo quería que se mejorara!

-Le dio de seguro otra de sus pócimas –rio Julio y se sentó en la silla que Miguel había abandonado en el momento en que él y Manuel habían entrado a esa habitación.

-Que no son pócimas –gruñó Miguel-. Se dice...

-Medicina, sí claro –bufó Julio y rodó los ojos-. Cualquiera cosa que Miguel te dé de comer sabrá rico, pero no te hará precisamente bien...

Manuel lo miró incrédulo. ¿Qué mierda le había dado ese sujeto a Martín para que este estuviese ahora tieso como una tabla pero hirviendo como una tetera? ¿Quiénes eran esos weones para empezar? Poco dudaba de que fuesen los dueños de la casa, pues le daban la misma mala sensación que todo el lugar en sí, incluso si el mayor parecía tratar de calmarlo, diciéndole que su amigo estaría bien. Manuel no le creía para nada.

Su mirada volvió a Martín, quien se encontraba echado en la cama, los ojos cerrados y la respiración apenas perceptible. De preferencia lo habría tomado en brazos y echado a correr lejos de ese par de raros, pero sabía que tal cosa sería imposible. Martín pesaba demasiado y él no era muy rápido. Además sus cosas estaban todas ahí, esparcidas en esa mesa, sabía Dios por qué. Apretó los labios, sintiéndose nervioso al notar que el de cabello negro, Miguel, lo estaba mirando. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en un pequeño puchero, viéndose aún ofendido por las palabras del adolescente, pero sus ojos estaban en otra, demasiado serios para poder combinar con el resto de su cara. Manuel se removió, terminando por desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia el rubio.

-¿Quiénes son? –dijo seco, sin despegar la mirada de su amigo, esperando recibir por primera vez una respuesta lógica y decente.

Julio se encogió de hombros.

-Pero si ya sabes cómo nos llamamos...

-No quiero sus nombres –lo interrumpió Manuel con un resoplido-. ¿ _Quiénes_ son ustedes?

Miguel bajó la mirada a la taza vacía que traía en manos y Julio alzó una ceja. Manuel apretó los puños, perdiendo su paciencia, la poca que tenía.

-Somos Miguel y Julio –musitó el segundo y Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Viven acá?

-Ciertamente.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

Julio sonrió.

-Desde hace mucho... mucho, mucho tiempo –susurró con una sonrisa misteriosa, aunque esta se le borró de golpe-. ¡Ay!

Miguel rodó los ojos, apartándose del lado del menor. Manuel parpadeó. ¿Acababa de golpearlo en la cabeza con esa taza? Julio se puso a chillar furioso y Miguel sólo suspiró. Manuel ni se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolos boquiabierto. Ese golpe realmente debió doler y mucho, si sonó bien feo...

-Vivimos aquí desde que nacimos, crecimos acá –murmuró Miguel al pasar a su lado, dejando la taza en el velador-. Y tu amigo está bien, se le va a pasar. Le di únicamente un té antigripal. Estaba empapado y tosiendo… Tú no te ves mejor.

Manuel ni tuvo tiempo de preguntar o protestar, el moreno salió de la puerta sin agregar palabra alguna. Lo vio avanzar un par de pasos por el corredor, cuando repentinamente la puerta se cerró de golpe. "Conchetumare!" pensó Manuel dando un respingo, aunque rápidamente lo disimuló cuando Julio soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Miedosito –canturreó el menor y Manuel entrecerró los ojos, su orgullo herido.

- _Fenómeno_ –siseó bajito y la risa de Julio cesó de golpe, apoderándose de su rostro una expresión seria.

-¿Qué?

Manuel sonrió apenas, alzando ambas cejas.

-Me oíste –musitó, cuando el chico se paró de golpe de la silla, acercándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a él, empujándolo contra la mesa, sobre la cual estaban sus cosas.

-Sí –susurró en un hilo de voz, presionándose contra el cuerpo del chileno, quien parpadeó aturdido-. _Y desearás que no hubiera sido así._

Y tan rápido como se había acercado, el chico se separó y se volvió sobre sus talones, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Manuel habría podido reírse de él, de aquella reacción tan ridícula e infantil, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Por alguna razón que no lograba explicarse, estaba temblando, apretado contra el borde de la mesa de noche, apenas atreviéndose a respirar cuando la puerta se abrió sola frente al adolescente y se volvió a cerrar de la misma manera que cuando Miguel abandonó el cuarto.

Manuel realmente por poco olvidó cómo respirar.

-Nhh...

Un ruidito que repentinamente se hizo escuchar le recordó que tenía que expulsar el aire de sus pulmones y volver a inhalar profundamente. Miró hacia la cama que estaba a su lado, viendo que bajo las sábanas alguien se removía.

Martín apretó los párpados, sintiendo que le latía la cabeza, pero a la vez le parecía haber oído una voz conocida y desesperadamente trató de recuperar la consciencia.

-¡Martín! –Manuel rápidamente se inclinó sobre él y tocó su frente, comprobando que su temperatura ya había bajado considerablemente, acercándose más a lo normal. Sonrió aliviado, especialmente cuando el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos, soltando otro quejido más.

-La reputísi...

-¡Tincho! ¡Conchetumare, Tincho!

El rubio parpadeó, enfocando lentamente a Manuel y su rostro sonriente. Oh... Vaya forma de despertar, si no se equivocaba, esa era una de las pocas veces que Manuel le sonreía tan sinceramente. Esta casa realmente debía estar embrujada o algo...

-¿Manu? –balbuceó e hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, a lo que Manuel se apresuró a ayudarle.

Lo sentó derecho y le acomodó una almohada tras la espalda. Martín volvió a parpadear, más confundido que nunca.

-Dios, creía que nunca... –comenzó a decir el chileno, pero Martín lo interrumpió.

-Una vez... ¿Recuerdas que me enfermé, que estaba con no sé qué boludés? –balbuceó como ido-. Y vos te fuiste al cine con esa mina porque no querías que te contagie... ¿Y ahora me ayudás a sentarme? Que tierno que sos, Manu.

Manuel rodó los ojos.

-¿Es en serio?

Martín soltó una carcajada, echando a reírse mientras que su amigo lo miraba mal, aunque en el fondo aliviado de que el argentino estuviese lo suficientemente bien como para reprocharle cosas que no venían al caso.

-Perdón, no pude evitar acordarme de eso –alegó el rubio y Manuel suspiró.

-Erí un weón –masculló el chileno y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, sólo suave y nada comparado con el golpe que Miguel le había dado a Julio con la taza.

-¿Vos decís? –Martín se encogió de hombros-. Me alegra despertar y ver que estás bien, pensé que algo te había pasado...

-¿Me dices a mí? –Manuel alzó una ceja-. Tú eres el que estaba en coma hace un rato –bufó.

Martín lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Estuve en coma? –preguntó y Manuel se rio.

-No, claro que no... Aunque no sé –murmuró y frunció el ceño, perdiendo su tono divertido-. Con estos tipos no sé.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio. Martín arrugó el entrecejo también, mirando a Manuel, hasta que decidió pararse de la cama. Su entorno dio un par de piruetas antes de que quedarse quieto, pero confirmó rápidamente que no tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Buscó sus zapatos con la mirada, encontrándolos bajo la mesa, y mientras iba hacia ella y se sentaba en la silla para ponerse su calzado, devolvió su mirada hacia Manuel que no se había movido en esos dos minutos.

-¿Tipos?

-Los que viven acá –susurró Manuel y ambos supieron que pensaban lo mismo, que no eran normales.

-Hay más de uno entonces –murmuró Martín volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta y Manuel recordó las últimas palabras de Julio.

-Son dos... Creo –se corrigió-. Sólo he visto dos hasta ahora.

Martín asintió y miró sus cosas. Luego otra vez a Manuel.

-Vámonos –dijo en un hilo de voz y Manuel asintió, acercándose a él-. Ahora mismo, este lugar no me gusta.

Manuel podría haberse burlado de la cobardía de Martín, pero supo asentir. No era como si él mismo no estuviese cagado de miedo también, quería irse y ya.

-Oye... ¿Y nuestras mochilas? –preguntó mientras que Martín se volvía, buscando con el dormitorio, cuando de pronto se oyó un débil golpeteo provenir desde el velador.

 _Toc toc toc..._


	3. El velador

**Muchísimas gracias** a las hermosas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar~ Saludín especial para Red porque amo sus comentarios (ya hazte una cuenta, hombre/mujer/loqueseas!)

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _3\. El velador_

Los ojos de Manuel se abrieron más, su rostro denotando una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Martín pegó un brinco, sorprendido por el repentino golpeteo, habiendo creído primero que provenía desde la puerta del cuarto. Pero al no abrirse esta y repetirse el golpeteo, cayó en la cuenta de dónde realmente venía. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué habría ahí dentro y sin tomar nota del creciente nerviosismo de Manuel. El chileno observaba inquieto como su amigo se acercaba al velador.

-O-oye, Tincho... –farfulló y se removió, retrocediendo un paso-. ¿Qué haces?

El argentino no parecía haberlo escuchado, dado que lo ignoró por completo. Caminó hasta el pequeño mueble que se encontraba junto a la cama. Lo inspeccionó rápido con la mirada, de arriba para abajo, viendo cómo incluso temblaba un poco, como si hubiese algo dentro que se encontraba pataleando y removiéndose desesperadamente para salir. Luego sin dudarlo estiró la mano.

-¡N-no, Martín! –balbuceó Manuel muerto de miedo-. ¡Vas a...!

Martín se detuvo en seco, oyendo como detrás suyo Manuel soltaba una exclamación incrédula. Sus ojos se dilataron sorprendidos al ver como sus dedos se detuvieron en seco a milímetros de alcanzar el pomo dorado del cajón, pendiendo congelados en el aire. Trató de estirarlos, mas fue en vano. Una mano salida de la nada, un agarre firme como una piedra lo estaba sujetando. A su lado estaba parado Julio con una expresión de muerte en sus ojos.

-No toques –siseó, aparentemente sin planear soltar al argentino que tuvo que reprimir un quejido al sentir como la delgada y fría mano del chico se apretaba alrededor de su muñeca, igual que una boa alrededor de su presa.

Mierda, eso dolía como mil demonios. ¿De dónde sacaba ese niño tanta fuerza? Una vez que logró por fin zafarse, se sobó la muñeca adolorida con la otra mano, fulminando al enano con la mirada. Julio en cambio no pareció ni notarlo, o de haberlo hecho, no le dio mucha importancia y simplemente ignoró al chico rubio.

-La cena está servida –dijo Julio seco y continuó estando ahí parado, observándolos.

Manuel se removió, inquietado por su repentina (realmente repentina e inesperada) aparición.

-¿Cena? –graznó apenas, sintiendo su voz rasposa.

Julio le dirigió la mirada sólo a él y el fantasma de una sonrisa algo burlona relumbró por una fracción de segundo en sus labios.

-Sí, Miguel les ha cocinado –musitó cambiando de un segundo al otro su tono serio y amenazante por uno que denotaba una ridícula emoción infantil-. Vamos, ¡no se demoren, que lo hace muy rico y la comida se va a enfriar!

Manuel y Martín se miraron mudos. Al parecer sería mejor ir a comer. Martín resopló bajo, masajeándose de nuevo la muñeca, a lo que Manuel rodó los ojos.

-Ya, tampoco exageres, ni que tuviera tanta fuerza –murmuró y se puso en movimiento-. Vamos.

Martín quiso protestar, mas no le quedó mucho tiempo para eso, por lo que se vio obligado a callar y seguir al chileno.

El comedor era, ante todo, una sala muy grande y amplia. La mesa principal se estiraba desde un extremo al otro, ocupando la mayor parte del lugar. Sobre ella había un mantel verde oscuro y los platos eran de plata, al igual que los cubiertos. Las copas eran de vidrio algo sucio por la edad, aunque tan bien cuidados como era posible. Manuel no podía dejar de observar algo asombrado aquella sala, en cuyas paredes se amontonaban varios dibujos de personas que posiblemente habían vivido en esa casa antes que el par de estrafalarios hermanos. Ciertamente ninguno de los hombres ahí retratados tenía el más mínimo parecido físico con ellos, a excepción de una mujer (la única ahí presente), quien le recordaba ciertamente más a una nativa boliviana que a una dama castellana.

Hablando de nacionalidades, ahora recién caía en la cuenta de que ninguno de los hermanos tenía un acento español. No era la gran cosa, después de todo, ni él ni Martín eran españoles (aunque él personalmente tenía ascendencia muy lejana, si bien nunca la había tomado en cuenta), pero ahora de pronto parecía un detalle de gran relevancia. El por qué sin embargo le quedó oculto.

Miguel había puesto la mesa para los cuatro, ocupando solamente el extremo derecho de la mesa, aunque eso no lo detuvo de encender todos los candelabros que había sobre ella. Al igual que los cubiertos, estos eran plateados, mientras que las velas eran largas y blancas, como aquellas que Manuel recordaba de su primera comunión. Las cortinas sin embargo seguían abiertas y por las ventanas pudo ver que aún llovía. Pereciese que nunca iba a dejar de llover en aquel bosque...

Tenía que admitir que la casa en sí ya no le asustaba tanto, le gustaba su decoración, una mezcla entre romanticismo y barroco, de buen gusto y aire soñador. De no estar tan alerta a cada movimiento de sus dos moradores, Manuel le estaría escribiendo odas a aquel lugar que cada vez parecía más acogedor.

Martín sin embargo parecía estar experimentando lo contrario, desagradándole tanto la casa como sus habitantes. Bueno, más que nada el enano, quien tomó asiento frente a él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona al estar Miguel más ocupado sirviendo el plato de Manuel. Cuando el plato de Martín fue ocupado, el rubio desvió un segundo su atención del adolescente al otro chico, poniéndole nervioso su cercanía cuando se inclinó a su lado para tomar su copa y servir el vino. Martín de pronto ya no sabía si le gustaba el vino.

-Traté de no hacer algo muy elaborado, ya que parecían tener hambre y no mucha paciencia –musitó Miguel soltando una risita, a lo que Julio rodó los ojos y a Manuel le hizo gracia que por un momento parecía más bien que fuesen madre e hijo en vez de dos hermanos.

Madres... ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le llamó a la suya cuando llegaron a Málaga como le había dicho que haría. Se comenzaba a preguntar si lo estaría extrañando o si incluso estaba preocupada. Aunque de seguro que el "tío" de Martín ya le había contado que llegaron bien y todo eso. Eso esperaba al menos, sería bueno si fuese así.

-¿Está bien así? ¿O quieres más salsa? –sonó la voz de Miguel a su lado y Manuel tuvo que de inmediato volver al presente, parpadeando dos veces.

-Ah, sí... Digo, no, gracias, estoy bien así –balbuceó atropelladamente.

Miguel se rio y negó con la cabeza, sirviéndole más igual antes de irse a sentar por fin al lado de Julio. Manuel lo siguió inconscientemente con la mirada, hasta que accidentalmente esta se cruzó con la del hermano menor, obligándolo a desviar la suya rápidamente. Julio lo había estado prácticamente queriendo matar con los ojos y Manuel, quien nunca había creído en el mal del ojo, ahora rezaba que realmente no lo fuese.

-Mierda, nos han empachado como a pavos de navidad –bufó Martín dos horas más tarde, luego de que Miguel los hubiese guiado a una habitación diferente del segundo piso, ofreciéndoles a cada uno una cama para la noche.

Manuel se rio, asintiendo, estando extrañamente de muy buen humor.

-Es que seguro nos quieren comer luego a nosotros –bromeó tirándose en una de las camas, estirándose con pereza.

Martín rodó los ojos.

-Seguro –masculló y se acercó a la ventana-. Llueve...

-Dime algo que no sepa desde hace ya horas –suspiró Manuel cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando tranquilamente los ojos.

-O sea, digo que sigue lloviendo.

-Ya sé –murmuró Manuel bostezando, ante lo cual Martín se volvió, frunciendo el ceño al verlo echado y tan relajado en aquella cama.

-¿De verdad pretendés dormir? –se quejó, a lo que Manuel parpadeó confundido.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Dios, Manuel, vamos por las putas mochilas y larguémonos de acá!

El chileno sin embargo sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio, como siempre solía hacer cuando Martín le saltaba alguna pavada corriente

-Está oscuro, weón, ¿qué no vi'? Si salimos ahora, primero que nos empapamos hasta los huesos y el alma y segundo que nos perdemos aún más y esta vez no tendremos la suerte de encontrar una casa con calefacción, comida y camas –le espetó como si fuese lo más obvio, pero Martín sólo lo miraba incrédulo.

-No podés estar hablando en serio...

-Hablo en serio –masculló Manuel y se levantó con pocas ganas, quitándose el polerón y las medias, que todavía estaban algo húmedas, yendo a colgarlas sobre la calefacción para que secaran durante la noche y estuvieran calientitas para el momento en que se las volviera a poner.

Martín no se movió de su lugar, observándolo con la misma cara de estupefacción. Su amigo regresó a la cama y, sin dirigirle palabra alguna, se tapó hasta la nariz. Le dio la espalda a Martín, apagando la lámpara que se encontraba en su velador, y dio por concluido el día.

Martín sin embargo no.

Se volvió una vez más hacia la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver el primer relámpago que surcaba el cielo. Puteó por lo bajo, odiando que sus probabilidades en el bosque se redujesen todavía más. Cerró las cortinas y se alejó de la ventana, mirando esta vez la habitación. Tal vez podría encontrar algo que le sirviese, como en los videojuegos donde uno iba por el lugar, buscando objetos que le ayudarían a escapar.

Terminó acercándose al armario y lo abrió, encontrándolo lleno de telas, toallas, cobertores y manteles. Un ligero olor a lavanda se elevó en el aire, casi imposible de percibir. Lo inspeccionó de arriba para abajo, sonriendo cuando sus ojos avistaron una bolsa de tela. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la tomó y verificó que en ella tuvieran sitio tanto sus cosas, como las del chileno. Ya se turnarían para cargarla, pensó mientras iba hacia la puerta y con sumo cuidado la abría, no queriendo hacer ruidos innecesarios que delatasen su salida del dormitorio. El piso crujía débilmente bajo sus pies, pero decidió que no lo suficiente como para alertar a los dueños (¿eran realmente los dueños legítimos?) de la casa.

A tientas avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, sabiendo bien a qué lado debía dirigirse. Esperaba que sus cosas siguiesen en la mesa del cuarto en el que había despertado, realmente lo esperaba cuando alcanzó la puerta y a tientas buscaba el pomo. En el piso vio que no había luz alguna encendida dentro de la habitación esa, por lo que cuidadosamente giró la manija. La puerta soltó un quejido bajito, pero Martín comprobó contento de que no hacía mucho más que eso y que la habitación detrás de ella estaba completamente a oscuras. Tanteando la pared a su costado, buscó el interruptor, uno muy anticuado que uno pensaría que ni funcionaba, y encendió la luz. Tras lanzar una última mirada por encima de su hombro, verificó que no había nadie detrás suyo que lo hubiese visto o escuchado, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Sobre la mesa seguían sus cosas y, tras una pequeña revisión, confirmó que absolutamente todo seguía ahí, incluso el libro de Manuel que primero había estado en manos de Miguel. Meditó por unos segundos, como si no supiese por dónde empezar, pero luego comenzó a rápidamente llenar la bolsa. Incluso le sobró espacio, lo cual le permitió echársela al hombro, sintiéndose en ese momento la persona más lista y afortunada del mundo.

-Adiós, par de psicópatas –canturreó victorioso y se rio por lo bajo, cuando un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse en seco.

 _¿Qué?_

Su cuerpo se tensó, sin atreverse a voltearse. Algo había hecho ruido a sus espaldas, no estuvo seguro si eran pasos, pero lo había oído. Se maldijo por no haber prestado bien atención y por ello no haber escuchado claramente de qué se trataba, hasta que de pronto se repitió y Martín contuvo la respiración. Por poco creyó que le daría un paro cardíaco, más aún cuando por fin se volteó.

 _Toc toc toc._

El velador se movía inquieto.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Miguel? –susurró Julio, frunciendo el ceño.

Su mirada recaía sobre el cuchillo que su hermano tenía en la mano, aún cubierto en pequeños pedacitos de las verduras que habían acompañado la cena. La mirada de Miguel, quien se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta que daba de la cocina al corredor de servicios, estaba igual de seria. Tenía otra vez las mangas remangadas, aparentemente para así no ensuciarse mientras trabajaba en la cocina. Julio supuso que se había vuelto a perder en sus cavilaciones mientras lavaba los servicios.

-Voy a arreglarlo.

-¿Arreglar qué?

-Nuestro pequeño error... Mi error.

Miguel sonrió apenas y Julio lo entendió. Miguel echó a caminar por el corredor, dejando la luz de la cocina prendida mientras se lo tragaba la oscuridad del pasillo. Su hermano se volvió sobre los talones, siguiéndolo a paso lento, una traviesa sonrisa decorando su rostro adolescente. Miguel pasó el cuchillo cocinero a su otra mano y salió al corredor principal, hasta alcanzar el recibidor, echando una mirada por encima de su hombro para verificar que su hermano lo estuviese realmente siguiendo. Luego sonrió.

-…después de todo, papá dijo que no dejáramos entrar a extraños, _¿no?_

Julio asintió, sin borrarse en momento alguno su sonrisa maquiavélica. Miguel soltó una pequeña risa, una mezcla extraña de confianza y entusiasmo un tanto infantil. Retomó el camino y el menor apresuró el paso, queriendo saber qué haría. Miguel subió decididamente las escaleras al segundo piso y sin mirar a su alrededor o esperar a que Julio lo alcanzase, dio el par de pasos que lo llevó ante la puerta de sus invitados. Entró como un fantasma, silencioso y por un segundo a Julio le pareció que ni tocaba el suelo para evitar hacer bulla. Miguel recorrió la habitación con la mirada y la detuvo en la primera cama, encontrándola ocupada. Se acercó todavía flotando hacia ella y sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Manuel.

El chileno parecía dormir pacíficamente. Apenas hacía ruido al respirar y con la luz proveniente del pasillo Miguel pudo contemplar su figura huesuda y en el sueño vulnerable. Se mordió el labio y por un segundo le pareció sentir la sonrisa provocadora de Julio en la nuca. Tragó apenas en seco y alzó el cuchillo, cerrando los ojos.

Julio apretó los labios, sin borrar la sonrisa ansiosa.


	4. La disculpa

**Casanegra**

 _4\. La disculpa_

Julio se rio entre dientes, pasándose el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz.

-Tu hospitalidad te ha vuelto a traicionar –canturreó, su mirada clavada en la espalda de su hermano-, Miguel.

El aludido no respondió, aunque también se rio bajito, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de sus huéspedes. "Ya lo sé" pareció querer decir, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna. El menor lo observó, ya algo impacientad por tiempo que se tomaba su hermano para tomar una decisión. Miguel soltó una risita entre dientes, notando a sus espaldas como Julio se removía ansioso, y ya estaba retirando su mano del pomo, cuando un ruido los hizo detenerse de golpe. Los dos hermanos se congelaron en su lugar, oyendo, y Miguel frunció el ceño al percatarse del delgado halo de luz que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta del fondo.

-Mierda –siseó Miguel y se volteó bruscamente, echando a correr.

-¡Miguel! –bufó Julio y lo siguió a prisa.

Miguel ni escuchó, entrando de golpe en la última habitación del corredor, gritando hecho una furia.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! –vociferó y Martín, quien estaba parado ante el velador, la mano extendida hacia el cajón del pequeño mueble, pegó un brinco y soltó un chillido aterrado, ante el cual Julio tuvo que alzar una ceja.

-Tan varonil que sonó eso –murmuró bajito, pero ni Miguel ni Martín lo oyeron, ya que el de cabello azabache estaba gritándole molesto insultos que Martín no entendía.

El argentino sólo lo miraba asustado.

-¡Ya, che! ¡D-dejá de gritarme! –soltó finalmente, alzando igual la voz.

Miguel dejó de gritar. Julio suspiró y se dio media vuelta, diciendo que iba a ver que el otro no anduviese husmeando también por ahí. Salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró con aparente desinterés. Miguel seguía bastante alterado, al igual que Martín, quien estaba más asustado que la chucha, mirándolo. El chico se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro y suspiró también.

-¿Qué hacías? –susurró y clavó en él sus ojos dorados, los cuales en ese momento parecían el de un animal, feroces y peligrosos.

Martín retrocedió un paso, mandando a la mierda cualquier pisca de valor que haya poseído alguna vez en su vida.

-Nada –contestó tenso y Miguel entrecerró los ojos.

-Por alguna razón no te creo –murmuró y su mirada recayó en la bolsa que Martín había intentado emplear como mochila-. Se iban a escapar...

-¡No! –lo interrumpió el argentino-. Sólo queríamos nuestras cosas. ¡Nada más!

-¡No es cierto! –volvió a gritar Miguel-. Después de todo lo que hicimos por ustedes...

Martín lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Los acogimos y les dimos de comer! –prosiguió Miguel y seguido soltó otra tanda de palabras más sin sentido.

-¡Ya, perdón, lo siento! –resopló cuando se cansó de aquella ridiculez y Miguel lo miró enojado.

-Desagradecidos –siseó profundamente ofendido y se volteó, yéndose y tirando la puerta de paso.

Martín miró la puerta confundido. ¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder? ¿Estaba enojado por lo del cajón o porque intentó irse? Recordó cómo Julio le había por poco roto la muñeca la primera vez que intentó abrir ese cajón, que ahora estaba quietecito y sin moverse. En completo silencio. Martín lo miró con temor y decidió salir corriendo de esa habitación a buscar a Manuel.

* * *

Manuel despertó cuando Miguel comenzó a gritar y primero tuvo que recordar otra vez dónde se encontraba. Luego buscó a Martín con la mirada, hasta que entre los chillidos de Miguel distinguió el nombre del rubio. Asustado se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la puerta.

-Mierda, rucio, ¡¿qué hiciste!? –pensó alterado, mas no llegó muy lejos, pues al poco rato, Miguel había dejado de gritar y la puerta de al fondo se abrió, saliendo Julio.

Manuel paró en seco. _"Mierda"_ La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando el enano lo divisó y le sonrió.

-Ah, ahí estás –musitó bajito, como si no quisiese que lo oyesen los otros.

Manuel no se atrevió a moverse, mirándolo fijamente. Julio dio un paso y luego otro, y antes de que Manuel pudiera asimilarlo, estaba parado frente a él, empujándolo dentro de la primera habitación que se ofreció.

-¡Oye! –se quejó el chileno, cayendo al suelo.

Julio disfrutó ese corto momento en el que fue más alto que él, hasta que Manuel se volvió a poner de pie.

-¿A qué vinieron? –quiso saber el pequeño y Manuel se alejó más de él.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué buscan acá? –la expresión del menor se tornó seria y el chico dio otro paso hacia él-. ¿Por qué entraron a nuestra casa?

-Nos perdimos –se defendió Manuel, poniéndole nervioso esa situación-. En serio...

-No mientas –lo interrumpió el más bajo y caminó molesto hacia él hasta acorralarlo contra una pared-. ¿Qué es eso de entrar a una casa que no es suya sin permiso?

Manuel tragó.

-¡No miento! –jadeó y se removió, mas no se atrevió a empujarlo, como si incluso temiese tocarlo, cosa que Julio notó de inmediato. Aquel pequeño descubrimiento le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y su cuerpo se inclinó más hacia el de Manuel, borrando casi por completo el espacio que los separaba.

-Dime –susurró poniéndose en puntas para poder acercar sus rostros, viendo como el de Manuel se tornaba rojo-. Dime quién los envió y tal vez no te duela.

-Nadie –balbuceó Manuel removiéndose, totalmente acorralado y ya sin saber cómo rehuirle-. ¿Q-quién nos mandaría?

Julio suspiró.

-No sé... Se me ocurren muchas personas –canturreó mientras apoyaba su peso por completo en el cuerpo de Manuel.

El chileno soltó un respingo.

-¡Nadie nos manda! –insistió apenas en un torpe graznido, sintiendo que todo era en vano-. ¡Lo juro!

Julio retrocedió, mas su sonrisa no cedió.

-Es malo jurar –susurró y se encaminó a la puerta, la cual se abrió justo en el momento que iba a tocarla, apareciendo un Martín bastante alterado-. No jurarás en vano. ¿Te suena?

El menor miró al argentino parado frente a él y su sonrisa desapareció de golpe. Lo miró con ojos amenazantes.

-Discúlpate con mi hermano o ninguno de nosotros comerá por tu culpa.

Martín tragó y el menor se retiró. El argentino miró a Manuel que estaba pálido como papel, no muy distinto a él, y se le acercó rápidamente, abrazándolo sin pensárselo dos veces. Manuel no se alejó ni pensó en hacerlo, dejándose y en el fondo agradeciendo ese gesto casi infantil del rubio.

-Casa de locos –susurró este una vez que oyeron los pasos de Julio alejarse a lo largo del corredor.

Manuel asintió en silencio.

Contra la ventana se oía el repiquetear de la lluvia. Los dos permanecieron callados, mirándose como atrapados por un miedo poco común. No sabían qué estaba sucediendo ahí, dentro de esa edificación tan lúgubre, ni por qué seguían ahí. ¿Acaso el temor? Manuel pensaba que era lo más lógico, si bien ese temor en sí de lógico tenía poco. No entendían a qué le temían, ni por qué. Miguel y Julio ciertamente tenían algo intimidante y sin lugar a dudas no funcionaban del todo bien dentro de la cabeza, pero no era como si fueran peligrosos…

 _¿O sí?_

-Deberías disculparte –susurró finalmente Manuel y su amigo lo miró.

-¿Cómo? –parecía incrédulo, pero más que nada confundido.

-Con… Miguel.

-¿Por qué?

Manuel volvió a callar. No quiso decir "porque tengo miedo", no frente a Martín, ni siquiera en esas circunstancias. Pero su mirada seguía clavada en el rubio y este comprendió luego de pocos segundos. Manuel estaba rogando. Martín no podía decir que no le temblaba todo cuando comenzó a buscarlo, pero la mirada del chileno era suficiente para empujarlo fuera de aquella habitación y bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Estaba oscuro en el comedor y solamente Miguel se encontraba allí, parado frente a la ventana. Su rostro no delataba muchas emociones, parecía divagar entre algo como la melancolía y el aburrimiento. A la vez, en las comisuras de sus labios se escondía algo así como una mueca un tanto infantil pero igualmente seria. Nadie podría haber adivinado en qué pensaba, ni siquiera Julio. Suspiró en silencio y su aliento rozó el vidrio, empañándolo.

Llevaban días sumidos en aquella lluvia, que parecía ir y venir en su intensidad, pero que en sí nunca desaparecía por completo. Era un verano de mucha lluvia y muchas nubes, más o menos como lo había sido en aquel año cuando los trajeron a aquella casa. Igual que en ese entonces, el sol casi no se dejaba ver y los días se pasaban entre el rumor de las gotas que caían y el viento que a veces agitaba las hojas de los árboles del bosque. A Miguel no le gustaba recordar esos días, pero de vez en cuando se daba y hasta sentía como si fuese necesario, si bien los recuerdos se volvían más y más borrosos y confusos cada vez que intentaba volver a trazarlos.

Recordaba también lo que habían tenido antes de aquella casa: una carrera de orfanato a orfanato, el miedo de ser separados en cualquier momento y la ausencia de alguien que los quisiera acoger a ambos. Hubo algunas familias que lo intentaron, pero nadie parecía poder con Julio. Miguel recordaba que parecían temerle, siempre hubo ese rechazo hacia el menor de los hermanos, como si algo muy peligroso acechara detrás de sus ojos afilados y de esa sonrisa traviesa. Los chicos mayores solían acorralarlo en los baños y lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo reducido a un saco de piel morada. Julio siempre fue un niño pequeño, un chico de ojos grandes y resentidos, ojos oscuros que asustaban y que guardaban en ellos todo el repudio que sentía hacia el mundo ya a esa edad tan temprana. Miguel, aunque amaba a su hermano, nunca fue capaz de sentir ese mismo odio.

Miguel era blando, muy blando como dijo Antonio una vez. Él fue quien los acogió luego de tantas idas y venidas, diciendo que no habría problema con que se quedaran con él en aquella casa. Al principio estaba mucho en casa, esa casa grande y oscura, pero ya al cabo de dos o tres años, comenzó a ausentarse más y más. Sabían que tenía otra casa en la ciudad más próxima y nunca dijeron nada (A Julio no le importaba si estaba o no, aunque ciertamente prefería cuando no), pero de vez en cuando el español se dejaba ver ahí. Cuando llegaba, había que estar preparado. Le gustaba tener la casa impecable, siempre todo en orden y funcionando. Era Miguel quien más dispuesto estaba a cumplirle ese deseo. Recordaba que a Antonio le gustaba que fuera así, le sonreía y le desordenaba el pelo en un gesto paternal y poco acostumbrado para Miguel, pero que le agradaba mucho. Había tenido pocas veces la suerte de encontrarse con gente que lo tratase con amabilidad sincera, aunque Julio le dijese que la amabilidad nunca era sincera. Miguel sin embargo no se dejaba quitar la idea de que Antonio era lo mejor que les pudo haber sucedido.0

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó pasos en el corredor principal. Soltó un suspiro, pensando que si de nuevo estaban intentando escaparse, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando al voltearse dio con Martín parado en una de las puertas que daban al comedor. Dudaba que el rubio lo haya visto, ya que lo oyó putear por lo bajo, mascullando entre dientes mientras intentaba avanzar por la oscuridad. Miguel observó tranquilo cómo avanzaba a tientas hasta la mesa. Vio en la penumbra que se agarraba del borde y que trataba de distinguir algo, pero para Martín todo era negro.

-La puta madre… ¿Dónde carajos se ha metido este pelotudo? –gruñó, confirmando las sospechas de Miguel, quien tuvo que sonreír.

¿A quién estaría buscando? ¿A Manuel o a Julio? O tal vez a él. Aunque no se explicaba por qué haría eso. ¿Necesitaría algo? Miguel esperaba que no intentase escapar de nuevo, aunque de ser el caso, no andaría rondando por la casa murmurando en voz baja.

Martín permaneció un buen rato ahí parado junto a la mesa, como si estuviese meditando algo. Los ojos de Miguel, bien acostumbrados a la oscuridad constante de aquella casa, no se separaban de él. Ciertamente Martín era algo nuevo para él, hacía mucho que no veía a una persona rubia. Era muy pálido, mucho más que su amigo e incluso mucho más de lo que recordaba a Antonio. Pero a la vez tenía esos ojos verdes, tan similares a los de su padre adoptivo, pero que aun así tenían una luz completamente distinta.

Podía ver que Martín no era alguien que acostumbraba a moverse mucho en la oscuridad, de hecho se le hacía que le rehuía. Por eso se apiadó de él, blando como era después de todo.

-¿Buscas algo? –soltó finalmente y Martín pegó un brinco.

-¡Mierda! ¡No me asustes así! –bramó Martín cagado de miedo mientras se volteaba, buscando a Miguel.

Este soltó una risita y calmado caminó hacia donde sabía que se encontraba el interruptor. Prendió la luz y le sonrió a Martín, quien justo miraba en su dirección. Mera casualidad. El rubio, parado con la espalda hacia a mesa, estaba notoriamente enojado, cosa que le causaba gracia, aunque al rato Miguel recordó que él estaba molesto también. Frunció el ceño y se humedeció los labios.

-¿Bueno?

Martín tragó.

-Te buscaba a vos –dijo Martín tratando de sonar firme y hasta logró mantener la calma.

-Ya me encontraste –murmuró Miguel, estirando un poco las manos antes de hundirlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Sí.

Algo más inteligente no se le ocurrió a Martín. Aún sentía el miedo de hace un rato, la cara asustada de Manuel no lo dejaba en paz, pero de alguna manera se le hacía que no podía ser tan malo, no cuando veía a Miguel fruncir los labios así. Parecía una especie de madre. Una buena, como las que salen en los comerciales de productos de limpieza o de cocina, o en realidad cualquier producto casero. Esas madres buenas, las que cocinan mejor que cualquier otra y se saben todos los trucos a la hora de lavar manchas difíciles, las que sabían remendar y cantaban canciones y contaban cuentos. Martín sabía que en materia madres no era el experto, pero los medios de comunicación le habían transmitido una imagen de lo que debería ser un ideal. Miguel tenía esa aura de hogar, de cuidado y preocupación, incluso si seguía mirándolo con enojo. Sus ojos no se asemejaban para nada a los que había presenciado antes en el segundo piso, esos ojos feroces que parecían ser los de un monstruo sangriento. Comenzaba incluso a dudar que se tratase de la misma persona.

-Ya –resopló Miguel, impacientándole el silencio-. Me encontraste, ¿y?

Vio al rubio removerse, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa.

-Pues… Ahm… Me parecía una buena idea buscarte – comenzó bastante inseguro, sin saber si mirarlo o no a la cara– para disculparme.

Miguel no dijo nada y su silencio lo erizó. Se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la nuca, agachando la mirada. De reojo logró captar como el otro se movía, al parecer acercándose. Miguel avanzó hasta su altura, quedándose parado frente a él. Martín contuvo la respiración, mirando hacia abajo para dar con esos ojos casi ambarinos. Tiene los ojos de un animal, se dijo, mas ya no estaba del todo seguro si los de un animal peligroso o no. Tal vez sea uno domesticado y mi paranoia es solamente eso, paranoia irracional. Tal vez el animal de hacía un rato sólo fue imaginado.

-¿Cómo?

Martín parpadeó, sin saber si apartar la vista.

-¿Eh?

-No te escuché –dijo Miguel con monotonía y sin aparente emoción, cosa que lo descolocó bastante.

Ya no parecía ni enojado.

-No te escuché –repitió lentamente y Martín se removió algo incómodo, a lo que su tono se suavizó-. En serio.

El rubio se mordió el labio, viendo muy cerca los de Miguel. Se veían carnosos, le recordaban a unos que ya había besado antes, aunque los de Miguel de alguna manera lo llamaban a algo más. Ciertamente le confundían menos que sus ojos, un deseo carnal y superficial, aunque estuviese fuera de lugar, siempre seguía siendo mejor que miedo y una confusión extraña. Mejor que preguntas raras y fantasías extrañas sobre animales asesinos.

-Dije que me quería disculpar –murmuró en voz baja, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Su mirada seguía fija en sus labios y por ello vio el momento en que se curvaron.

-Ah. ¿Sí?

-Sí –dijo y una fuerza extraña tiró de él, llevándolo a inclinarse hacia él.

Miguel no dijo nada al principio, sino que lo miraba también. Martín tomó aire, esperando unos segundos sin respirar.

-Lo siento… Lo sentimos, Manuel también –farfulló soltando sus palabras ahora de manera atropellada, apretando el borde de la mesa con sus manos-. Fuimos unos desagradecidos, lamentamos no haber apreciado su hospitalidad y…

La risa de Miguel lo interrumpió. Martín cortó sus palabras de manera abrupta al oírlo y se le quedó viendo. Miguel hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-No pasa nada –musitó con sencillez y mucha tranquilidad, calma que se le contagió de inmediato.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de los acaramelados de Miguel, un par de ojos tranquilos y dulces. ¿Había en serio pensado hace un rato que eran los ojos de un animal? Tragó en seco cuando el otro se inclinó hacia él. Sintió su respiración muy cerca, pero lo que le estaba robando el aliento era su mirada. Era como si lo estuviese inspeccionando, como si tratase de adivinar si sus palabras eran sinceras. Martín, tieso como estaba, no paraba de gritar mentalmente que sí, que era sincero, que le creyese por favor, que se iba a quedar y no volvería a escapar…

Miguel se separó lentamente. No era como si lo hubiese tocado en algún momento, incluso si se sentía como si acabase de estar completamente dentro de su ser. Martín recordó que tenía que respirar y soltó una gran bocanada de aire contenido. Miguel retrocedió un paso.

-Desayunamos a las nueve –dijo apenas y Martín sólo atinó a asentir medio ido.

Miguel se rio bajito al verlo así.

-¿Seguro que hallarás el camino a tu habitación?

Martín, reaccionando por fin, rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió de regreso.

-Claro que sí –respondió, ignorando la vocecita que le susurraba en tono reprobatorio que él no tenía ninguna habitación en esa casa que fuera suya.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor que vayas –susurró Miguel, volviendo lentamente hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

Martín asintió, decidiendo que era hora de dejar de mirarlo como hipnotizado y regresar lo más rápido posible donde Manuel. Murmuró una última disculpa y salió del comedor. Miguel lo seguía mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

Julio observaba a Miguel doblar ropa. Era demasiado tarde o ya muy temprano, dentro de una hora o un poco más, saldría el sol y ya podía escuchar las primeras aves. No eran horas para andar haciendo labores domésticas, pero Miguel siempre las hacía a esa hora cuando estaba nervioso o inquietado. Tal vez ahora era la mezcla de ambas.

Julio en cambio se sentía frustrado.

-¿Por qué no lo mataste? Tuviste la oportunidad y servida en bandeja de plata –murmuró finalmente el menor y su hermano se quedó quieto-. Con ambos. Podrías haber acabado con los dos.

-Me pidió perdón.

Julio resopló.

-Te estás encariñando con ellos –siseó y Miguel continuó doblando la última camisa que le faltaba.

-No.

-No me engañas, Miguel –bufó Julio y se le acercó-. Mírame.

-Julio...

-Papá puede volver en cualquier momento –susurró el más bajo y su hermano, perdido en sus ojos oscuros, tragó y asintió-. Y no quiero que te castigue. Si no te deshaces tú de ellos, lo haré yo por tu propio bien.

-No –lo interrumpió Miguel-. Tú no puedes.

-Pero…

-Pero no –repitió firme-. Lo haré yo.

Julio se mordió el labio, asintiendo luego de unos segundos. Miguel torció una sonrisa algo indefensa y su hermano suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras se apartaba. Por la pequeña ventana de la lavandería se asomaba un débil rayo de sol, el primero de aquel día.


	5. Arroz y guisantes

Muchas gracias a los que lees y a los que dejaron review!

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _5\. Arroz y guisantes_

Cuando abrió los ojos, Julio se sentía aún muy, muy cansado. Había dormido pocas horas, diría que sólo unas dos, tal vez un poco más. Se imaginaba que Miguel estaría todavía durmiendo y así lo confirmó cuando miró a la cama de al lado. Su hermano seguía durmiendo profundamente. Hacía algo de frío y aquello le quitaba aún más las ganas de salir de la cama, por lo que se quedó quieto, contemplando al mayor en silencio.

Miguel se veía tan pacífico en ese momento. Le gustaba verlo así de tranquilo. No era que no lo estuviese usualmente, pero en ese momento su hermano se veía auténtico. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrer por milésima vez las facciones de su hermano, contemplando su rostro algo relleno, delineando la nariz aguileña y sus densas pestañas azabaches. También negros los mechones que le caían en la cara y los que salían disparados en todas las posibles direcciones desde su cabeza. Julio sonrió, le gustaba verlo así. Se le hacía como un niño tierno e inocente, siendo que Miguel de inocente en realidad tenía poco. Era ingenuo a veces y muy confiado, demasiado bueno para su propio bien, y por eso en parte estaba aliviado de que los hayan llevado lejos de todo el mundo. Miguel siempre había tendido a ser muy blando y aquello era malo en la situación en la que estaban condenados a permanecer.

Recordaba los primeros días que habían vivido en aquella lúgubre casa. Julio primero había sentido miedo, no como Miguel que se había quedado embobado dese el principio con Antonio. Le daban miedo los misteriosos cuadros de las paredes, los interminables corredores, los altos estantes de la biblioteca con sus filas, filas y más filas de libros. Había evitado a toda costa el separarse de su hermano, colgando de él como una lapa. A Miguel aquello no le había molestado, le gustaba tener a Julito bien cerca, pero al parecer Antonio no se alegraba tanto cuando los veía siempre juntos. Un día simplemente le ordenó a Miguel que lo metiese en un cajón y su hermano obedeció. Julio todavía lo recordaba bien.

Suspiró, abriendo nuevamente los ojos. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Miguel seguía quieto en su cama, exactamente en la misma posición que antes, lo cual lo hizo sospechar que no había dormido más que unos pocos minutos. Sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos y podía escuchar como respiraba por la boca, lento y pausado. Parecía un poco como si sonriera, aunque no fuese una de sus sonrisas usuales, sino algo más sutil. Cosa rara, Miguel no era precisamente la persona más sutil. Julio se estiró un poco, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido, seguramente porque había vuelto a dormir en una de sus posiciones raras. Tenía que levantarse y Miguel también, se dijo, pero Miguel parecía dormir tan tranquilo…

A veces una loca idea pasaba por su cabeza, más bien era una duda: Si lo mataba, ¿Miguel se vería siempre así de feliz?

-Migue…

-¿Mhh?

El mayor apenas se removió cuando lo llamó, volteándose y dándole la espalda. Julio suspiró y finalmente logró impulsarse fuera del calor de su cama. Sintió la alfombra fría bajo sus pies, mas estuvo agradecido que fuese eso y no el áspero suelo de madera, aquello sería peor. Con pasos exageradamente grandes se apresuró hacia la cama de Miguel, metiéndose en ella como un rayo. Miguel ni se inmutó, roncando bajito y Julio lo abrazó y se acurrucó.

-Oye, Miguel –volvió a llamarlo y seguidamente tuvo que bostezar-. Hay que levantarse…

Luego de un par de intentos más, Miguel abrió los ojos a regañadientes. Masculló algo inentendible y Julio se rio entre dientes.

-Ya, fuera –musitó divertido, empujándolo fuera de la cama.

Miguel refunfuñó cansado, pero aun así se levantó, yendo a asearse. Julio se hizo un ovillo entre sus sábanas, que estaban calientes, caliente tal como un día de verano debería ser. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Definitivamente no le gustaba cuando llovía tanto. Se suponía que era julio, ¿por qué entonces hacía tanto frío? Clima del demonio, pensó el pequeño diablillo. Cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. La presencia de Miguel todavía se percibía en aquella cama, aun cuando el mayor de los hermanos ya estaba completamente vestido, abriendo las cortinas. Julio gruñó, quejándose cuando la luz le dio de lleno en la cara, pero Miguel sólo se rio.

-Arriba –musitó el mayor y le quitó la sábana, abriendo la ventana para que entrase aire fresco.

-¡Nooo! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Julio tembló y corrió de vuelta a su propia cama, a lo que Miguel suspiró e hizo su cama. Le avisó que el desayuno estaría listo dentro de una hora más, que para entonces lo quería levantado. Su hermano apenas devolvió un ruidito como respuesta, habiéndose vuelto a dormir. Miguel suspiró y negó con la cabeza al verlo así. Finalmente decidió dejarlo, saliendo del dormitorio que compartían todavía luego de tantos años.

* * *

Manuel tenía la mirada fija en el techo oscuro, llevaba despierto ya más o menos una hora. En algún momento le había parecido oír pasos rumorear cerca, pero como le pareció imposible, se hizo creer que sólo se lo había imaginado. Martín debía estar durmiendo todavía y no lo quería despertar, y en realidad le habría gustado seguir durmiendo, escapar unos minutos más a aquella realidad loca, pero su cansancio se había borrado por completo. Manuel nunca había necesitado dormir mucho para reponerse por completo, así que sólo estaba ahí echado, los ojos bien abiertos, percibiendo como a través de las cortinas se colaba la luz de la mañana.

Entre sus divagaciones, de las cuales no recordaba ni la mitad, pensó en algún momento en su madre, en que debería haberla llamado hace días. Seguramente la mujer debía estar furiosa, lo estaría al menos cuando la llamase. Si es que llegaba a llamarla, claro está. Su celular se había ido a la mierda por la lluvia, estúpido él por no ponerlo en la bolsa de plástico con el resto de sus objetos valiosos. Aunque ya podría echarle luego la culpa a Martín por insistirle en hacer más fotos cuando la memoria de su cámara ya estaba llena. Manuel nunca había sido de fotografiar mucho pero el rubio sí, convenciéndolo de que no volverían tan rápido a ese lugar y que habría tener muchos recuerdos, argumento que finalmente el chileno aceptó. Bueno, tendría que ver luego en el celular de Martín si este tenía señal o… ¿O por qué no ahora? Parecía una buena idea.

Luego de varios intentos, el chileno salió de su cama, estremeciéndose ante el frío. Menudo verano que tenían los europeos, se dijo mientras en puntitas caminaba hacia donde habían dejado sus cosas. La madera crujió apenas bajo sus pasos cuidadosos, erizándole los pelos de la nuca, aunque al no oír nada más en la casa, suspiró aliviado. Terminó de acercarse a la mesa y miró sobre sus cosas tiradas, ya no tan ordenadas como las había dejado Miguel en el otro cuarto. Notó que faltaban sus cuadernillos, mas decidió que el celular ahora tenía prioridad. Movió algunas a un lado, buscando hasta dar con el aparato este. Lo desbloqueó y su temor fue confirmado: sin señal.

-Conchetu… -soltó un suspiro y dejó el teléfono en la mesa nuevamente, pasándose luego una mano por el pelo.

Estaban totalmente desconectados del mundo, a Dios sabe cuántos kilómetros de la civilización y sin manera de comunicarse. Ni siquiera una paloma mensajera, pensó sarcástico. Recién caía en la cuenta de lo cagados que realmente estaban, no tenían forma de huir de estas personas desquiciadas y aquello le dio un escalofrío que corrió por toda su espina dorsal. Atrapados.

Genial.

Detuvo sus pensamientos pesimistas en el momento que oyó pasos en el corredor. Una de las tantas puertas se había abierto y alguien ahora caminaba (si no se equivocaba) hacia las escaleras. Oyó claramente cómo se acercaban los pasos y luego se volvían a alejar, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Se quedó quieto, agudizando el oído, escuchando entonces claramente como la persona bajaba las escaleras. Cuando ya no oyó pasos, supuso que había llegado al final.

Los hermanos ya debían estar despiertos, se dijo, al menos uno de los dos. No había nadie más aparte de ellos en aquella casa después de todo… ¿no? Manuel no quería pensar en el cajón de la otra habitación.

Lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia Martín, viendo que su compañero seguía durmiendo como una roca, y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, decidió ponerse un jersey verde oscuro antes de deslizarse lo más silencioso posible hasta la puerta. Maldijo a los tablones de madera que insistían en anunciar cada uno de sus pasos y mentalmente rogó que quien sea que estuviera despierto no lo hubiese escuchado. Con sumo cuidado entreabrió la puerta, feliz de que al menos esta no hiciera ruido, y miró a lo largo del pasillo, o al menos lo que podía apreciar desde su puerta hasta aquella donde había encontrado a Julio el día anterior. Al no ver nada, terminó de salir, viendo recién hacia su derecha y suspiró aliviado cuando en ese lado tampoco había persona alguna. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y en puntitas, notando recién que iba en medias, avanzó hacia las escaleras.

Cayó en la cuenta de que la casa no era tan grande como había parecido en un principio. Llegado a la primera planta, Manuel tuvo que debatirse si ir a la izquierda o a la derecha, en vista de que ir de frente y huir a toda carrera no era opción. Dudó un buen rato, no sabiendo si quería encontrarse con quien sea que ya se hubiera levantado también. ¿Qué pasaba si se cruzaba con Julio otra vez? ¿Le arrancaría el brazo como aparentemente casi hizo con Martín? No se lo quería ni imaginar…

¿Y si daba con Miguel? Miguel bipolar… ¿Con _cuál_ Miguel se encontraría?

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Manuel casi pegó el grito más gay de su vida. Miguel sonrió divertido, cruzándose de brazos.

-Llevas un buen rato ahí parado –continuó y Manuel pudo sentir algo socarrón en su tono-. ¿Perdido? ¿O simplemente cansado?

El chileno resopló.

-Te estaba buscando –soltó sin más, volviéndose hacia el otro sujeto. Miguel, notoriamente sorprendido, alzó una ceja.

-¿A mí?

-No, al cuco –Manuel rodó los ojos, aunque por dentro comenzaba a entrar en pánico, buscando una buena mentira-. Quería preguntarte… si me puedes dar arroz.

Miguel lo miró bastante perdido.

-Ah… ¿Arroz?

-Si, ya sabes lo que dicen. Que metas el cel en arroz cuando se te moja y eso…

-¿ _Cel_?

-Sí, el cel. Seguramente has escuchado o leído de eso… ¿No?

Miguel negó con la cabeza y Manuel por primera vez se preguntó si el sujeto siquiera sabía lo que era un celular. Comenzaba a sospechar que no.

-Ahm… es que el mío se mojó en la lluvia cuando nos perdimos… Y me gustaría ver si puedo usarlo aún… -murmuró bajando un poco la voz, ahora completamente inseguro.

-Con arroz… -Miguel alzó una ceja.

-Sí, arroz.

-Bueno –Miguel suspiró, la verdad que no entendía ni papaya-. Te daré tu arroz. Luego de desayunar. Mejor anda a despertar a tu amigo que ya van a ser las nueve y queremos comer. Julio siempre se pone de malas si no comemos puntualmente.

Y dicho esto soltó una risita, volviéndose sobre sus talones. Manuel lo miró con la boca entreabierta, algo perdido, viendo cómo el loco se iba por donde recordaba que se encontraba el comedor.

* * *

-¿Arroz para el celular? –Martín alzó una ceja, mirándose incrédulo a su amigo.

Manuel sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor –murmuró bajo mientras metía su dispositivo en el vaso con arroz que le dio Miguel luego del desayuno.

Habían comido una vez más como reyes y Manuel se sentía empachado. Se le hacía que no podría comer en días y a Martín le sucedía algo similar similar, aunque no tan dramático como Manuel. Miguel ciertamente era un ama de casa ideal, pensó el rubio para sí. Julio se había pasado el desayuno clavándoles dagas en forma de miradas y les había costado actuar como si no lo notaran. El pequeño demonio sabía que sí lo habían notado, su sonrisa maquiavélica lo revelaba y realmente parecía disfrutar meterles miedo así. Era ridículo que un enano como ese pudiera asustarlos de esa manera, a ellos dos que eran adultos, ambos más grandes que los otros dos. Pero aquel agarre de Julio le revelaba que no eran tan débiles como aparentaban, no tan inofensivos… Al menos no Julio.

Martín soltó un suspiro cuando aquel último escalofrío casi le causa un calambre. Manuel lo miró de soslayo, mas no dijo nada cuando el rubio se puso de pie murmurando que iría a buscar el baño. El chileno no sabía si era mentira, pero no tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos para hacer preguntas que consideraba idiotas.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Martín era el único en el ya conocido pasillo del segundo piso. Era raro lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a él. Incluso se había dado cuenta de que había que caminar un poco pegado a las ventanas para que no rechinara tanto el suelo. Avanzó de vuelta hacia la escalera y miró hacia abajo, tragando cuando vio a Miguel ahí. Era casi como si lo esperara. El chico, sentado en el primer escalón, miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Con un gesto de la mano lo llamó y Martín sin pensárselo siquiera una sola vez bajó, curioso por ver lo que hacía. En el regazo de Miguel, en su mandil para que no se le cayeran, habían vainitas y en una bandeja en el suelo, guisantes.

-Son para el almuerzo –musitó Miguel y Martín apenas asintió.

-¿Por qué hacés eso acá? –murmuró bajo y Miguel se encogió de hombros. No podía decirle que para vigilar que no se escaparan.

-Usualmente lo hago afuera, ya sabes, para tomar algo de aire. Pero en vista de que sigue lloviendo…

El chico soltó un suspiro y lo invitó a sentarse con él. Martín, no pudiendo negarse, se sentó frente a él en el suelo. Estaba frío, mas no le importó mucho. El frío nunca le importó demasiado. Miguel le dedicó otra sonrisa y el rubio notó que en ningún momento sus dedos se habían detenido con las vainitas.

-Y… ¿Qué comeremos? –preguntó incómodo.

-Oh, nada especial –respondió Miguel-. Manuel me dio la idea de comer arroz –se rio- Con verduras, claro, y pollo.

Martín asintió, sin idea de qué decirle. Miguel alzó la mirada unos segundos y la clavó en él.

-Sobre ayer… -murmuró a la vez que volvía a hundirla luego de unos segundos- Me alegra que hayas sido sincero.

El argentino asintió sorprendido.

-Ah, claro… Es que estaba siendo sincero y…

-Es gracioso, ¿no crees? –lo interrumpió Miguel y se rio bajito.

-¿Eh?

-Ay, lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Disculpa?

Miguel detuvo sus manos y Martín tragó. El más bajo lo volvió a mirar y sus ojos ambarinos brillaron con una luz extraña, opaca.

-Eso… Lo sinceros que nos hace el miedo –susurró y su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Gracioso, ¿no?

Martín lo miró boquiabierto y Miguel soltó una carcajada corta, sin darle más atención mientras terminaba de sacar los guisantes de las vainitas. El rubio no se atrevió a moverse, sin saber bien a donde mirar. Sólo rogaba en silencio que Manuel apareciera para salvarlo de aquella situación tan incómoda. De por sí odiaba que alguien notara si algo le daba miedo o le intimidaba, pero peor era cuando la fuente de su temor era ese alguien.

Miguel se puso a cantar bajito una melodía que se le hacía remotamente conocida. Sonaba a alguna canción infantil que seguramente había escuchado en algún momento de su vida. Luego de lo que se le hizo como media hora, Miguel tomó las esquinas inferiores de su mandil y se puso de pie, cargando así todas las vainitas vacías.

-¡Ven y trae los guisantes! –exclamó mientras caminaba ya hacia la cocina y Martín no pudo más que tomar la bandeja del suelo y seguirlo como un pollito asustado a su mamá gallina.

Miguel no podía quitarse la sonrisa divertida, habiéndolo visto de reojo, pero en un intento de no hacerlo tan obvio prefirió rehuirle la mirada. Botó las cáscaras en un balde donde juntaba los desechos orgánicos y luego sacudió sus manos antes de ponerse a sacar lo que le faltaba. Martín se quedó parado en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Miguel suprimió una carcajada.

-Déjalos en la mesa –le indicó mientras ponía a cocinar el arroz-. Y ayúdame a picar.

El rubio asintió una sola vez y obedeció. Miguel ya había sacado las demás verduras que quería meter con el arroz, listas para ser reducidas a trocitos enanos. Martín se detuvo junto a la mesa, con la espalda hacia el otro, y pegó un brinco pequeño cuando lo sintió pararse a pocos centímetros de él. Tragó cuando Miguel lo rodeó con sus brazos, terminando por apegarse por completo. "¿Qué hacés?" quiso preguntar, mas nada salió de su boca. Miguel apenas le debía llegar hasta el mentón, pero ahora se sentía como si fuera mucho más grande que él. Los brazos de Miguel se apretaron a su alrededor y pudo sentir todo su cuerpo junto al suyo. Miguel era cálido, algo que le sorprendía y a la vez no. Se preguntó qué ojos tendría Miguel en ese momento. ¿Los suaves? ¿O los feroces? Martín no quería saberlo, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca, erizándole la piel y poniéndole los nervios de punta.

Oyó una leve risita y Miguel retrocedió nuevamente, alejándose de él. Martín parpadeó.

-El mandil te queda bien –bromeó Miguel y le sonrió cuando el rubio se volvió hacia él, mirándolo y luego mirándose a sí mismo-. Muy varonil, sí.

Y se echó a reír en la cara atónita de Martín, que no terminaba de entender en qué momento le había puesto el bendito delantal. ¿Cómo había podido, si sólo lo abrazó apenas unos segundos? Martín se sentía perdido.

-Ah… sos un idiota –murmuró bajo y volvió a mirarse, oyendo aún la risa divertida de Miguel.

No era una risa maliciosa, solamente una risa entretenida y amigable. Parecía la carcajada de cualquier otro adolescente que acaba de oír un chiste más o menos bueno. Y en sí le gustó esa risa, por lo que casi al cabo de un minuto o dos olvidó su parálisis y el susto que lo hizo pasar y se rio también, cosa que hizo brillar los ojos de Miguel. Martín sonrió, dejando que el chico lo pusiese a picar verduras y lo mandonease por el resto de la mañana, de un lado para el otro dentro de aquella rústica cocina.


	6. El primer intento

**Casanegra**

 _6\. El primer intento_

Era verdaderamente extraño. Cuando estaba con Miguel, había momentos de tensión, pero cada vez escaseaban más y más, y más y más sentía que estaba totalmente cómodo en compañía del chico. Pasar media la mañana con Miguel en la cocina, ayudándole con la preparación del almuerzo (si bien cocinar nunca había sido muy de su agrado), no le molestó y hasta resultó ser un placer. Olvidó por dos horas completas el terror sentido en los últimos días e incluso el pequeño percance con el mandil y el dizque abrazo que Miguel le dio, si bien eso último ahora comenzaba a ponerlo en duda. ¿Realmente había sido miedo lo que sintió en esos pocos segundos? ¿No fue simplemente la sorpresa? Martín quería pero no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pero durante el almuerzo las cosas cambiaron de golpe. Sospechó que era la presencia de Julio y sus tan odiosas miradas, aunque la vocecita de su cabeza le acusaba al mismo tiempo de que estaba descontento también con la presencia de Manuel. Tal vez simplemente quería volver a estar a solas con Miguel, quien parecía más apacible cuando Julio no estaba cerca con esa mirada de demonio.

Mientras comían se habló poco. No es como si alguno hubiera sabido bien qué decir. De entrada hubo sopa y como Miguel le había dicho a Martín, arroz con verduras y pollo. A Manuel se le ocurrió preguntar si tenían sus propias gallinas, ya que tan aislados como estaban debían ciertamente tenerlas si podían servirlas tan casualmente para el almuerzo. Miguel sonrió y asintió, comentando que detrás de la casa había un gallinero. Incluso hay un gallo, dijo, es por eso que cada tanto también hay polluelos y se pueden dar el gusto de comerse a una gallinita algo más vieja. Manuel asintió y no hizo más preguntas, haciéndose el que no sentía la helada mirada de Julio sobre él.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó el almuerzo que hizo? –bromeó Martín mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué hacer ahora después del almuerzo, pero pensaron que sería un inicio subir al cuarto y sentarse en las camas. La lluvia había cesado, mas el cielo permanecía nublado y hasta siniestro. Probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a llover o incluso estallase la siguiente tormenta.

Manuel rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué le ayudaste a cocinar siquiera? –murmuró bajo, mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta cerrada.

Martín se removió, un tanto incomodado con la pregunta y un tanto más con el tono, y se rascó la nuca, soltando una risa ahogada. Nervios, Manuel conocía esa risa y esa expresión.

-Ay… no sé, che. No podía decirle que no. ¿O sí?

-No sé –dijo Manuel bajo y apretó los labios. Martín los vio palidecer y no pudo evitar compararlos con los de Miguel.

Habían sido exactamente tres las veces en que pensó en besarlo esa mañana en la cocina. La primera cuando picaba verduras a su lado, Martín mirándolo de lado. La segunda cuando echaba el arroz en la olla, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior mientras vigilaba con ojos de águila (otro animal) que no se le escapase ni un solo granito. Y la tercera, cuando le sonrió y agradeció por la ayuda. Había sido más fácil que con otras personas resistirse a lanzarse contra él, algo en Miguel todavía lo mantenía a raya, pero a la vez las ganas estaban ahí y despertaban la culpa. ¿Qué pensaría Manuel si supiera en qué andaba su mente en aquel momento? Ciertamente se enojaría. Se enojaría porque aún estaban atrapados en aquella casa, aún no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y Martín ya estaba pensando en besar a uno de los locos que los tenían presos. Sí, típico del estúpido cabeza hueca de Tincho, realmente típico. Ya lo veía tirándole un libro a la cabeza y no sería la primera vez. Sólo que ahora todo era más tenebroso, quien sabía si peligraban hasta sus vidas.

Eso al menos trataba de hacerse creer, pero su subconsciente se rebelaba cada vez más contra la idea. Estaba en un aprieto mucho más complicado que Manuel, eso sin lugar a dudas.

-Oye, Tincho. ¿Me estai escuchando o no?

-No –suspiró el rubio y Manuel resopló-. Perdón, repetilo.

El moreno suspiró y se masajeó la sien. Martín realmente escogía los peores momentos para intensificar su retraso mental. Tomó aire y lo miró serio, a lo que Martín sólo pudo devolverle una sonrisa achacada.

-Dije que hay que deshacernos de los tipos por separado. Tengo la impresión de que si están juntos son más peligrosos… Miguel no te hizo nada y estuviste media mañana con él en la cocina.

Martín asintió, no queriendo comentar aquello. Entendía que debía estar con Manuel y Manuel había resuelto irse. Eventualmente tendrían que hacerlo, se dijo, no es como si se fueran a quedar a vivir ahí, ni siquiera a pasar las vacaciones.

-Empecemos por el enano –Manuel hablaba lo más bajo posible-. Si nos deshacemos de él, se habrá ido el mayor peligro.

El chileno hablaba decidido, como si llevara todo el día maquinando aquel plan. Martín cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente así era. Probablemente llevaba ya desde el día anterior en esas, desde el episodio a solas con Julio. Sospechaba que el miedo que Manuel sentía era mayor al que dejaba ver. Tan Manuel.

-¿Y cómo pensás hacer eso? –habló por fin, serio-. ¿Vas a…?

-¿Voy?

-Perdón, vamos –Martín pausó un segundo-. ¿…a matarlo?

Lo dijo en un hilo de voz, casi con temor de que los escucharan. O temor a entender lo que aquello realmente significaba. Manuel tragó, sintiendo ahora también el peso de aquella sentencia. Era mucho más grave la idea una vez que alguien la decía en voz alta. No, él no se creía capaz de matar a alguien, y mucho menos consideraba a Martín capaz de hacerlo. No, ahora entendía que no era una opción. Además, ellos no habían atentado directamente contra su vida.

No aún, ¿pero cuánto hasta que lo hicieran? El dilema era torturador.

-Podríamos encerrarlos... –comenzó a decirlo, dudando de lo que salía de boca.

Martín sin embargo asintió. Aquello sonaba más factible que el asesinato a sangre fría. O no tan fría, no tenía idea de cómo calificar aquel plan.

-Podemos noquearlo, amarrarlo y amordazarlo…

-¿Eso mientras el otro distrae a Miguel o ya se encarga directamente de él?

Manuel tragó. No. Aquello no era una opción. Uno solo no podía con Julio, era consciente de ello. La mancha morada en el brazo de Martín no le había pasado desapercibida…

-Tenemos que hacerlo juntos, los dos contra él –habló lo más bajo que pudo a Martín agudizó los oídos, entendiendo al segundo la razón.

-Pero… el chico desconfía abiertamente de nosotros y parece estar siempre alerta. ¿Cómo haremos?

-Cuando baje la guardia claro.

-No, che, él no parece bajar la guardia nunca… Hay que hacer que la baje.

Manuel parpadeó, mirándolo honestamente sorprendido de que de pronto hablase tan decidido y seguro.

-Entonces… ¿En qué estás pensando?

Martín lo miró fijamente.

-Seducilo.

- _¿¡Qué!?_

-¡Callate, la puta madre! –siseó Martín de inmediato y Manuel bajó la voz de golpe.

-¿Qué chucha, Martín? –siseó-. ¿Esa es en serio tu mejor idea?

Pero Tincho sólo se encogió de hombros, sin parecerle mala la idea.

-Hay que poder acercarnos, necesitamos que baje la guardia y en esto no me podés contradecir –habló serio y sin inmutarse por la cara de Manuel.

Este tragó y se removió, el rubio tenía razón. La seducción era un camino rápido y fácil. Bueno, tal vez no tan fácil considerando que el objetivo era Julio, pero rápido. Hacerse su amigo sería más difícil…

-¿Y por qué yo? –murmuró por fin-. Los dos sabemos que en cosas de seducir y esas weas no soy el mejor y tú sí.

Fue el turno de Martín de incomodarse y nervioso buscó una excusa.

-Ahm… Pero el enano me odia más que a vos. Che, no me vas a decir que no notaste que tiene algo raro con vos…

-Sí, me quiere matar –bufó Manuel y negó con la cabeza-. Cosa que no nos servirá de mucho si lo que queremos es salir de aquí con vida.

-No –insistió Martín-. Ese chico te odia menos, estoy seguro.

Manuel se mordió el labio. Ciertamente Martín era fácil de odiar si se era un enano renegón y antisocial, ¿pero qué le aseguraba a él que tendría más éxito que el rubio? Hacerse el galán y conquistar a alguien no era lo suyo. Él era alguien sutil y se tomaba su tiempo, y tiempo no tenían. Al menos no Manuel, Manuel quería irse y ya. Sin embargo entendió que Martín permanecería firme en su decisión, no iría él ni aunque Manuel le rogase de rodillas. Cosa que no pensaba hacer.

-Bien –dijo apenas-. Lo haré –murmuró y Martín sonrió-. Pero tenemos que ver que Miguel no se encuentre cerca. Tendremos que esperar a que esté afuera. Pienso que no oirá nada sospechoso si está en su huertito este o donde las gallinas. Donde las gallinas sería ideal…

Martín sólo asintió.

-¿Lo vigilaremos?

Manuel se mordió el labio. Eso era difícil considerando que Julio parecía estar a la vuelta de cada esquina, espiándolos a ellos. Pero debían encontrar el momento, así que no les quedaba de otra, y necesitaban hacerlo los dos juntos.

* * *

Fue ingenuo pensar que podrían llevar a cabo su plan ese mismo día, más aún cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo los dos hermanos eran unos fantasmas. Los oían merodear por la casa y luego volvían a desaparecer, y la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera los veían. No tenían idea de en dónde se encontraba el uno o el otro, por lo que era imposible determinar cuándo Miguel salía al gallinero y en dónde estaba Julio en ese momento. La cena pasó en silencio absoluto, silencio que solamente se interrumpió cuando Miguel les deseó buenas noches. Manuel y Martín sonrieron tensos y salieron del comedor murmurando cada uno un "buenas noches" apurado. Julio había pasado todo el día sin dirigirles la palabra.

Durante la noche les costó conciliar el sueño. Una tormenta furiosa golpeaba la casa, con vientos silbando peligrosamente y proyectiles de agua cayendo sobre el techo y contra las ventanas. Por un momento Manuel creyó que garuaba.

Martín se durmió cerca de la medianoche y despertó antes que Manuel. Se levantó en silencio y se vistió, despertando luego al chileno. Manuel se levantó igual de silencioso y se asomaron en el pasillo. Entre las camas dejaron la bolsa que Martín había encontrado con todas sus pertenencias. Manuel caminaba detrás del rubio, siguiéndolo por donde aparentemente el suelo crujía menos. Bajaron las escaleras en medias (las cuales se humedecieron un poco porque al parecer en determinadas partes el techo ya no era tan impermeable como debieran) y abajo se pusieron los zapatos.

Oyeron pasos en el segundo piso y corrieron a esconderse donde pudieron, viendo como al poco rato Miguel bajaba las escaleras. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa celeste muy clara, casi blanca. Martín apretó los dientes y lo siguió con la mirada. El chico se dirigió hacia el corredor de servicios, por donde sabía que se dirigiría a la cocina. Apenas desapareció, Manuel estuvo por salir del escondite, dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Martín lo tomó con firmeza del brazo y lo jaló de vuelta, manteniéndolo oculto consigo. Ni le dio tiempo a protestar y le tapó la boca, ignorando la confusión del chileno.

Un buen rato no pasó nada, sólo se oía la lluvia afuera de la casa. Manuel estaba considerando seriamente morderle la mano a Martín, cuando sin embargo en eso momento se volvieron a oír pasos. Se oían un tanto apurados y al siguiente segundo Julio se saltó los últimos tres escalones, corriendo directo a la cocina por donde Miguel había desaparecido. Tragó al pensar que por un segundo casi echó a perder el plan.

El agarre de Martín aflojó y lo dejó libre, pero esta vez Manuel se quedó junto a él, inmóvil y silencioso. Esperaron lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que los hermanos reaparecieran. A Manuel le pareció escuchar que hablaban de ellos, que dormían demasiado y casi sonríe. Lo habría hecho de no estar inseguro si solo se lo imaginó o no. Contuvo la respiración cuando pasaron cerca de ellos, sintiendo a Martín hacer lo mismo y temblar ligeramente por la falta de aire. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a soltar el aire contenido hasta que estuvieron completamente seguros de que no los oirían.

-Vamos –susurró Martín y sin dudarlo salió de su escondite.

Había visto a Miguel salir con una canasta con paja y eso no era más que una buena señal. Manuel se apresuró a seguirlo de nuevo, entrando a otro corredor. Se apegaron a la pared cuando vieron los hermanos al fondo, tapados apenas por una cortina, y afortunadamente los oyeron hablar.

-Mejor ve a despertar a nuestras visitas, no sea que no vayan a estar listas para el desayuno –musitó Miguel y Manuel tragó. ¿Cómo volverían a tiempo al cuarto?

Martín sin embargo lo sujetó fijamente, sin dejarlo salir del escondite. Julio pasó junto a ellos, arrastrando los pies con aparente aburrimiento. Manuel sintió el pánico crecer y al parecer lo único que lo estaba manteniendo firme en ese momento era el agarre de Martín. Sintió su respiración junto a su oído y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Ya –lo oyó susurrar y un suave empujón lo sacó al pasillo-. Andando.

Manuel no entendió muy bien cómo era que Martín no mostraba el mismo nerviosismo que él. El argentino lo sujetaba aún, arrastrándolo detrás de Julio hacia las escaleras, y subieron los dos una vez que el menor desapareció de su vista. Antes de entrar al pasillo del segundo piso, Martín se detuvo.

-Debe estar en nuestra pieza –susurró-. Andá), hacete el que lo agarró husmeando en nuestras cosas, lo vas a poner inseguro.

Habló rápido y bajo y Manuel lo miró atónito. De alguna manera le avergonzaba que el rubio haya logrado pensar más rápido y más fríamente que él. Un último empujón de Martín fue necesario para sacarlo al pasillo y con rodillas temblorosas Manuel se acercó hacia la única puerta que se encontraba abierta.

Martín había tenido razón. Ahora debía actuar.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

Julio pegó un brinco y dejó caer la bolsa al suelo. Manuel se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y fijando la vista en el adolescente, quien tras un par de segundos logró recuperar la compostura.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el baño.

-Ah, ¿en serio?

-En serio. ¿Y tú? Husmeando en las cosas de tus huéspedes.

Se apuntó una pequeña victoria por esa respuesta. Julio resopló y alzó la bolsa del suelo, mostrándosela.

-Esto es nuestro –dijo frunciendo el ceño, creyendo en aquello su excusa perfecta.

Manuel logró sonreír burlón y confiado.

-Y lo que hay dentro, nuestro.

-Ustedes tomaron la bolsa –bufó Julio y Manuel terminó de entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Dio dos, tres pasos más, acercándose al menor, quien lo miró con sorpresa camuflada.

-Nuestras mochilas aún están secando –respondió Manuel con aparente calma y su mano fue a parar sobre la de Julio, quitándole la bolsa.

La depositó sobre una de las camas, ignorando si era la suya o la de Martín. Julio tenía el rostro alzado, mirándolo directamente a la cara, mas no dejó que eso le quitara la resolución. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente y por fin vio confusión pura en la cara del chico.

-¿Qué? –soltó en una mezcla de murmullo y gruñido, a lo que Manuel dio un último paso más.

-¿Qué _qué_?

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Yo? Nada –musitó y ladeó la cabeza, contemplando a Julio con aire pensativo-. ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

Julio, notoriamente confundido por el repentino cambio de tema, parpadeó. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente respondió:

-Dieciséis.

-Ah… -se mordió el labio-. Pero acá…

-¿Acá?

-Acá a nadie le va a importar si es ilegal contigo, ¿no?

La boca de Julio se abrió, la incredulidad tan explícita sobre sus facciones. Bueno, al menos entendió a qué se refería, se dijo Manuel. Se repitió mil veces mentalmente que mantuviera la calma, que estaba tan cerca de tener lo que necesitaba. Que baje la guardia, eso.

Aprovechó que el menor aún estaba medio paralizado por la sorpresa y terminó de acercarse. Con un movimiento fluido (y felicitándose de paso por la naturalidad a con la que le salió) se inclinó hacia él, presionando sus labios contra la boca adolescente. Lo sintió inhalar asustado y lo sujetó por los hombros, cerrando los ojos. Por un segundo pensó en que Martín estaría haciendo esto mucho mejor, pero acalló esos pensamientos y movió lentamente los labios. Sintió un ligero temblor debajo de sus manos y por un segundo, un segundo apenas, Julio se relajó y movió sus labios también…

Hasta que lo empujó de golpe, zafándose con una expresión que entremezclaba confusión, vergüenza y susto. Soltó un siseo agudo y Manuel se mordió el labio. Julio se apresuró en pasar a su lado y Manuel se volteó, maldiciendo primero pero agradeciendo luego. Lo necesitaba más cerca a la puerta.

-¡Julio, espera!

Lo detuvo por el brazo y acto seguido lo presionó contra la puerta, repitiéndose una y otra vez que mantuviera la calma, que necesitaban escapar. Esta vez no fue lento, directamente lo volvió a besar, sujetándolo firmemente.

El adolescente se estremeció y apretó los párpados. Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago y un ardor en la cara. No entendía de dónde salía el tipo tan de golpe con querer besarlo y hacerlo con él, pero tras unos segundos su boca respondió a la del mayor. La verdad que no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo era eso de besar? No tenía idea. Manuel se apretó contra él y con una mano le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. No creyó que aquello fuese demasiado raro, no más raro que el mismo hecho de que lo estuviera besando, cuando de la nada golpeó la puerta, justo a la altura de su cabeza, apenas unos centímetros al lado.

Parpadeó algo confundido, primero sin entender, pero luego abrió los ojos de golpe. De pronto no estaba la puerta a sus espaldas, sino Martín. Manuel lo tenía aún entre sus brazos y lo sujetaba con fuerza. De inmediato Julio soltó un grito y comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Martín lo tenía sujeto de atrás, entrecruzando sus brazos sobre su espalda. Manuel se separó y corrió a sacar un pañuelo de la bolsa con sus cosas, amordazándolo.

-Mierda, apurate, Manu –oyó a Martín sisear a sus espaldas-. El enano tiene una fuerza de…

Ni llegó a terminar la oración, porque Julio con un rápido movimiento logró zafar una de sus manos, asestándole un certero golpe en las costillas. Lo oyó putear, pero no tenía tiempo para Martín, sino que su objetivo ahora era únicamente Manuel. No le tomó ni dos segundos acercarse a él y sacar de su bolsillo la navaja suiza de Martín. Manuel palideció.

Su grito cruzó toda la casa, desgarrador como la navaja que se hundió en su pierna. Trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Antes de que Julio pudiera lanzarse a sacar la navaja de su muslo, Martín corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó sobre el más pequeño, rodando por el suelo. No oyeron los pasos apresurados que provenían desde el primer piso y no se percataron de la presencia de Miguel hasta que este exclamó:

-¿¡Pero qué pasa acá!?

Fue como si alguien presionara el botó de pausa.

La escena debía de ser de lo más extraña. Manuel retorciéndose de dolor a un lado, con una navaja roja incrustada en el muslo, y al otro Martín retorciéndose en el suelo, inmovilizado por Julio mediante una llave rara que lo hacía parecer una boa enrollada en el cuello del argentino. Miguel los miró boquiabierto.

-¿Pero qué…? –quiso repetir, mas fue interrumpido.

-¿¡Vas a en serio hacerme preguntas estúpidas ahora!? ¡Te dije que los-

-JULIO.

Julio calló de golpe, mas su agarre sobre Martín no se aflojó en lo más mínimo. El argentino sentía que se le iba el aire y el primer paso que Miguel dio dentro de la habitación se sintió como la salvación. Tras la orden de soltarlo, Julio esperó unos segundos antes de acatar. El rubio tosió y lo fusiló con la mirada, pero Julio se puso de pie y lo pateó.

-Como vuelvas a intentar algo te mato –siseó.

Miguel se arrodilló junto a Manuel y tomó el pañuelo con el que quiso amordazar a Julio, haciéndole un torniquete.

-Martín –su voz se oyó amenazante-, ayúdame a ponerlo en la cama.

Martín no se atrevió a desobedecer. De inmediato se puso junto a él y ayudo a colocar a Manuel en la cama. El chileno soltó un quejido, mas no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Miguel. Le dirigió una mirada de lado a Martín, quien estaba blanco como el papel y no se le oía ni respirar. Con un veloz movimiento Miguel le sacó el cuchillo y Julio se fue de la habitación, volviendo al rato con una caja que parecía ser el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ni Manuel ni Martín dijeron palabra alguna mientras Miguel se encargaba de la herida del chileno.

Ahora sí que estaban en aprietos y el silencio de la casa lo confirmaba.

Afuera la tormenta aullaba; parecía burlarse de ellos.


	7. La salita

**Casanegra**

 _7\. La salita_

Para cuando volvió a salir el sol, ya habían pasado cinco días en aquella casa. Manuel sin embargo sospechaba que no se irían aún. La herida en la pierna le dolía demasiado, aunque eso no era tanto un impedimento como lo era Martín. No le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que el rubio miraba a Miguel y ahora era cuando verdaderamente comenzaba a preocuparle. Ya en el momento en que le contó de su plan le pareció que la idea no le agradaba al argentino, pero ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro. Martín no se quería ir y era culpa de Miguel.

Martín nunca había hecho de su orientación bisexual un secreto. No obstante, el chileno notó que, aunque para él era muy obvio el deseo que comenzaba a crecer dentro del argentino, el rubio estaba tratando de contenerse. La razón era obvia. No se suponía que se sintiera así hacia las personas que los estaban manteniendo cautivos, mucho menos ahora que uno de ellos lo había atacado con un cuchillo. Bueno, no sin razón alguna, pero no por eso tenía que clavarle la jodida navaja…

El punto era que el traidor de Martín simplemente iba y babeaba detrás de Miguel. Perfecto, jamás volverían a casa, pensó Manuel con pesimismo. Y rabia, mucha rabia.

No podía negar que Miguel había hecho un buen trabajo tratando su herida. El chico alegó que tuvo suerte, que no era tan profunda por lo que no tendría que cosérsela, cosa que le alivió a Manuel, ya que desde su punto de vista no disponían de las herramientas necesarias para eso. Aunque la herida sí que se sentía profunda. Joder, que le habían clavado una navaja perpendicularmente…

Martín no se apartó de su cama, cosa que le irritó. Le irritó no poder moverse, estar postrado ahí sin estar realmente enfermo. Caminar dolía como mil infiernos, pero no por eso quería guardar cama. Pero Miguel lo había ordenado así y Martín acató a la orden. El rubio dijo que era para no hacerlo enojar, que ya de por sí estaban en una situación complicada, pero Manuel sabía muy bien por qué el argentino no se atrevía a desobedecer. Perdón, no era que no se atreviese. Simplemente no quería.

Lo que sí agradeció fue que Julio fue mantenido lejos de él. Sabía que si se encontraba a solas con el enano moriría y sin lugar a dudas. Y morir de verdad, no estaba exagerando. Lo había visto en los ojos del menor en el momento en que quiso tomar la navaja de nuevo, el momento en el que gracias al cielo trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás. Un tropiezo le había salvado la vida, sabía Dios que el segundo ataque de Julio iba a ser más certero…

Miró de lado a Martín que comía en silencio, la bandeja que Miguel trajo hace un rato sobre su regazo. Parecía totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que seguro solo rondaban a una personita. Al principio Martín no había dejado de disculparse, y aunque Manuel le insistió que no fue su culpa (cosa que realmente pensaba), el rubio juraba que fue su error soltar a Julio. Todo había estado yendo tan perfecto y aun así fallaron, por su culpa. Luego de repetir por enésima vez que no se culpara a él sólo, Manuel se rindió y lo mandó a callar.

-¿Entonces por qué estás molesto? Sabés que fue mi culpa… -murmuró Tincho y Manuel reprimió su respuesta.

Sí, estaba molesto. Un tanto consigo mismo por no ser más rápido y mucho con Martín, pero no por la razón que el rubio creía. Estaba molesto porque en ese momento Tincho sí estaba dispuesto a irse, pero ahora ya no. Y no, el miedo no era la razón. El miedo ya sólo residía en Manuel.

Trató de pensar en qué hacer ahora. No lograba estimar cuánto demoraría su pierna en dejar de doler, por lo que necesitaba ganarse de nuevo a Tincho. Irónico que tuviera que siquiera pensar en eso, pero al parecer era la maldita situación en la que estaba atrapado.

-Oye, Martín –dijo bajo luego de que Miguel les retirara las bandejas. El rubio alzó la mirada para darle a entender que estaba escuchando-. Hay que idear un nuevo plan.

Pudo ver como los hombros del argentino se tensaron y maldijo para sus adentros.

-¿Un nuevo plan? –murmuró y tragó-. ¿De qué hablás?

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Tenemos que irnos de aquí –Manuel lo miró fijamente, pero Martín le rehuyó la mirada.

-Che… no.

Manuel puteó mentalmente.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Que no pues, no podemos… No después de esto. Además tu pierna está mala.

-No podí estar hablando en serio –resopló Manuel y Martín se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Pues sí, estoy hablando en serio… ¿Sabés que intenté disculparme con Miguel, no? –murmuró y Manuel frunció el ceño-. Ni siquiera me dejó hablar. La cagamos y en grande, está enojado conmi…

-¿Y qué chucha si está enojado? –bufó Manuel y apretó las sábanas-. Martin, ¿siquiera te estai escuchando? ¡Qué mierda importa si Miguel está enojado o no, no le debí nada!

Martín parpadeó y por unos segundos lo miró boquiabierto. Manuel gruñó bajo y soltó un improperio, a lo que el argentino se removió y se carraspeó.

-Manu…

-No, no lo digas, lo sé perfectamente.

-Pero no te eno…

-¡¿Que no me enoje?! –volvió a alzar la voz y Martín se encogió sobre sí mismo-. ¡Mierda, tú te quieres quedar a vivir acá!

El chileno respiraba agitadamente pero aparte de eso no se oía nada. Martín permanecía quieto, mirándose las manos, las cuales repentinamente parecían muy, muy interesantes. Tenía que cortarse las uñas, notó.

-¿Has considerado que tal vez no son tan malos como nos imaginamos? –susurró cuando la tensión se volvió demasiado pesada, tan insoportable.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿La puta navaja que me clavaron me la imaginé?

-Nosotros lo atacamos…

Manuel resopló.

-¿Sabí qué, Martín? Ándate a la puta mierda –resopló harto.

Martín tragó y desvió la mirada. Por unos segundos volvieron a callar hasta que el argentino se puso de pie, un tanto indeciso.

-Yo… necesito pensar –murmuró y Manuel rodó los ojos.

-Sí, de vez en cuando no te haría mal.

-Con permiso…

Manuel no lo detuvo y no se movió cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, dejándolo solo en aquella habitación.

Martín miró nervioso el corredor. Desde el fracasado intento de escape, solo había abandonado la habitación una vez para ir al baño. De pronto el pasillo parecía de nuevo extraño, parecía haber vuelto al principio. La casa era de nuevo fría y grande y oscura. Se preguntó a dónde rayos debería ir a aclarar la mente, pero nada se le ocurrió. Podría haber salido, pero le daba mala espina eso. No quería hacer enojar a los dueños de la casa…

-¿Qué haces ahí?

La voz de Miguel lo sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe y el argentino se volvió hacia el chico que se encontraba junto a la escalera. Traía una bandeja con tazas, una tetera y una lata de galletas. Se mordió el labio.

-Ahm… nada. Perdón, justo iba a la sala… Pero puedo llevarme mi taza –farfulló creyendo que el té era para Manuel y él.

Sin embargo Miguel solo alzó una ceja, rodando luego los ojos apenas. Se volvió y caminó en dirección contraria. Martín lo miró contrariado y tras dudar un rato, lo siguió, tanto curioso como algo ofendido de que solo le diera la espalda y se fuera. Apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo, aunque cuando estuvo justo detrás suyo no supo si ponerse a su altura o quedarse guardándole las espaldas. Miguel ni pareció tomarlo en cuenta, sino que continuó su camino hasta alcanzar la última puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras, aquella detrás de la cual Manuel se encontró por primera vez con Julio. Martín mismo nunca había entrado ahí, pero su amigo le había contado obviamente del extraño episodio. Todavía no estaba seguro si realmente pasó eso o si Manuel sólo le estaba tomando el pelo. De haber sido la situación cualquier otra, no le habría creído ni en lo más mínimo.

La puerta estaba solo apoyada y Miguel se puso de costado para empujarla con el codo. Martín miró por encima de su hombro, viendo la pequeña salita de estar. El chico entró y se acercó a la mesita rodeada por el sofá y los sillones. Depositó la bandeja en ella y sopló para deshacerse del polvo acumulado. Tomó las tazas con el café frío, poniéndolas a un lado y posicionando las tazas limpias en su lugar. Lo mismo hizo con las galletas. Tomó la tetera y sirvió té en una de las tazas.

Martín permanecía parado a un lado, observando.

-¿Qué hacés? –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Tomarán el té?

Miguel alzó apenas la mirada y luego negó con la cabeza, terminando de llenar la segunda taza. En la bandeja colocó las dos que contenían el té frío, aquel que ni había sido tocado, junto con las galletas malogradas. Martín se preguntó cuánto tiempo ya habían estado ahí y sintió como si aquello fuese uno de esos altares donde la gente le dejaba comida a una deidad, esperando que la comiese. Realmente parecía algo así...

-No es para nosotros –murmuró Miguel, confirmando aún más aquella idea-. Es para que cuando papá vuelva, tenga algo caliente que tomar. Siempre le gusta tomar una taza de té cuando vuelve de caminar, especialmente cuando llueve…

-¿Y la segunda taza?

-Por si trae una visita.

Al parecer había dado por concluido el tema y quiso retirarse de nuevo, pero Martín lo retuvo del brazo de manera repentina, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo.

-¿Su padre? –preguntó bajo y Miguel se tensó, algo que lo confundió aún más-. ¿Dónde está?

Miguel no respondió de inmediato, dudando. Se removió y apretó los bordes de la bandeja.

-No sé… No recuerdo… A dónde fue… -susurró y lentamente Martín aflojó su agarre.

-¿Cómo que no sabés? –dice bajo, como hablando con un niño-. ¿Cuándo se fue?

Miguel se removió y por un momento parecía querer zafarse, pero luego solo se quedó quieto. Martín mismo lo soltó, pero al rato lo volvió a agarrar, jalándolo hacia él y hacia el sofá. Tomaron asiento juntos y Miguel mantuvo la mirada fija en la bandeja que dejó sobre sus piernas.

-Ayer –murmuró por fin aunque seguía dudando-. O anteayer… o hace una semana… No sé… -balbuceó bien bajo y se mordió el labio.

Martín frunció el ceño. Él y Manuel llevaban ya casi una semana ahí, no podía ser en serio que Miguel considerase "ayer" o "anteayer" como una respuesta. Aparte de ellos no había salido ni entrado nadie más en la casa, estaba seguro de ello. Miguel permanecía mirando la bandeja, tenso y quieto.

-Miguel –lo llamó con cautela y tras pensárselo bien, se atrevió a tomarlo del mentón, volteándole el rostro-. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Debe estar de viaje –murmuró Miguel bajo-. Pero no estoy seguro… él nunca nos dice nada sobre su paradero.

Oh, Martín conocía esa historia. Suspiró, no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta empatía por el pobre chico. Que va, bastante empatía. Sabía lo que era un padre ausente y más aún la falta total de una madre. Aunque con lo último estaba meramente especulando. Tal vez la madre de los chicos había muerto, no todos tenían la misma suerte de perros que él, se recordó.

-Che, lo siento –dijo por fin bajo y suspiró, soltando su rostro para posar su mano en la espalda del chico en señal de consuelo-. Créeme, sé cómo se siente eso. Mi viejo también rara vez estaba después de que mi vieja se fugó con otro…

Miguel lo miró sorprendido, probablemente porque no esperaba que le contara aquello, pero terminó por asentir.

-Antonio no es mal padre –murmuró y acto seguido suspiró-. Pero sí, ausente. Nunca sabemos cuándo volverá y cuando se volverá a ir.

-Hm, sí, es una mierda –dijo Martín bajo y no se resistió a despeinarle un poco el cabello.

Miguel lo miró primero algo confundido pero luego sonrió. Martín lo imitó, mirándolo a los ojos. El chico parecía mucho menor en ese momento. Parecía un niño, no un adolescente y Martín sentía que había que cuidar a aquella criaturita, ignorando que en los últimos días no había querido hacer más que acorralarlo en alguna esquina y comerle la boca. No, ahora no podía pensar en eso. Ahora esa opción ni existía. ¿Había pensado en tocarlo? ¡Pero si era sólo un nene!

-Bueno, debo seguir. Hay que aprovechar que no llueve para ocuparse del huerto –musitó Miguel poniéndose de pie de nuevo y Martín alzó la mirada hacia él, ciertamente algo decepcionado de que el momento se interrumpiera.

-Ah, oye… Cuando quieras podemos seguir hablando… de tu papá y eso… de tu mamá si querés –farfulló algo inseguro, ahora ya sin saber si lo que decía tenía sentido o si solo era una gran pavada lo que estaba dando de sí.

Miguel se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente, agradeciendo en voz baja pero añadiendo que no debía preocuparse. Agradeció una segunda vez y no dijo nada más luego, saliendo de la salita. Martín lo siguió con la mirada, viéndolo alcanzar las escaleras y desaparecer después. Suspiró y decidió volver con Manuel. Era tarde y necesitaba dormir, ahora sí que eso haría.

Manuel lo oyó entrar, mas no se movió, fingiendo estar dormido. Lo sintió avanzar por el cuarto y desvestirse. Imaginó que se habría puesto algo para dormir, ya que a pesar de ser verano no hacía tanto calor como para dormir sólo en ropa interior. Martín se acostó por fin y Manuel se mordió el labio. Poco a poco la respiración del rubio se iba regularizando hasta oírse pequeños ronquidos. Manuel suspiró. No podía conciliar el sueño, los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente lo tenían demasiado despierto, especialmente su determinación.

Se iría solo de ahí.


	8. Lluvia nuevamente

Aviso: si bien el fanfic esta categorizado en el Rating T, este capítulo tiende a M por una escena algo explícita.  
EDIT: decidí cambiar el fic entero a M (sorry por avisar a medio camino ^^U)

* * *

 **Casanegra  
**

 _8\. Lluvia nuevamente_

Para su desgracia, el sol duró poco. De hecho, ya al día siguiente volvió a llover. Manuel comenzaba a creer que estaban en medio de un nuevo gran diluvio, cosa que no le desagradaba tanto. Tal vez así se morían todos y se libraba del trío de locos con los que estaba extrañamente conviviendo. Sí, trío. Martín definitivamente se había vuelto loco también. No le cabía duda de que Miguel lo recibió en el club con los brazos abiertos.

Soltó un suspiró y deslizó la mirada hacia la ventana. La luz del cuarto estaba prendida, ya que con los nubarrones que se amontonaban en el cielo la luz del día era casi nula. Se sentía como si fueran las seis de la tarde, pero recién había almorzado. El reloj no mostraba más de las doce y media, aunque Manuel no estaba del todo seguro qué tan exacto era este. No había podido cargar su celular tras secarlo y el de Martín tampoco sobrevivió mucho más. Aquella casa realmente era vieja, no entendía como alguien podía seguir viviendo acá. ¿Cómo era que siquiera seguía en pie? Manuel no se lo explicaba, aunque tampoco era como si ese fuera el mayor de sus problemas en ese momento.

Estaba solo dado que Martín, desde la discusión del día anterior, parecía preferir evitarlo, lo cual sólo lo enojaba más. Sí, había dicho que no estaba enojado con él por el fracaso del plan, pero únicamente por eso. Respecto al lío con Miguel y sus pocas ganas de volver a intentar una huida sí esperaba una disculpa. Estaban en aquella casa por su culpa después de todo. Pero no, Martín ese día se había levantado y vestido y se fue, sin decirle siquiera buenos días. Regresó para desayunar y luego se volvió a borrar, y lo mismo con el almuerzo. Manuel no le reclamó nada, no sería el idiota que corriese detrás de él, ni loco.

Martín por su lado no sabía cómo hablar con Manuel. Entendía por un lado que el chileno tenía razón, pero por otro no sabía cómo hacerle entender su propia manera de ver las cosas. Tal vez había enloquecido y por eso su forma de pensar le era tan inexplicable a Manuel. Tal vez tanta lluvia le atrofió el cerebro y por eso ya no actuaba conforme debería, tal vez lo que Miguel le dio a beber ese primer día realmente era una pócima extraña que actuaba sobre sus neuronas…

No, era más simple que eso. Miguel, a pesar de todos los hechos extraños rodeándolo, había logrado cautivarlo. En otras palabras, Martín estaba jodido, más aún porque su mente insistía en que era correspondido. Genial, toda una vida de casanova y escogió un escenario de película de terror para enamorarse. Bravo, Tincho, te mereces un premio. ¿Tal vez una muerte a manos de Julio? Eso sonaba como algo acorde a lo que debería ganarse por su tremendo retraso mental.

Soltó un resoplido y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se encontraba sentado en la veranda, la cual, si bien estaba también atrás de la casa, no le dejaba ver al huerto, el cual era tapado por el gallinero. Entre sus dedos traía un cigarro encendido. Lo había encontrado mientras deambulaba en la casa. Miguel había estado ocupado en la cocina y Martín se cuidó de no cruzarse con Julio, si bien sabía que el chico parecía poseer la habilidad de materializarse del aire. En la sala junto al comedor encontró cigarros sobre una cómoda y tras asegurarse de que nadie lo vigilaba, tomó uno. Aún conservaba su encendedor en el bolsillo, el cual había sobrevivido la lluvia mejor que sus propios cigarros.

Él no era de fumar mucho, de vez en cuando estaba bien, más que nada cuando estaba estresado por la uni o simplemente tenso. Ahora parecía un buen momento para eso. Si bien sus pulmones podían no apreciar tanto el humo, su mente recibió agradecida el gustito. Se apoyó contra la pared, sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Observó el paisaje borroso por la lluvia que se extendía ante él. El bosque no parecía tan lejos desde ahí, tal vez unos ochenta metros. Le dio una última calada al cigarro y lo botó al barro.

Era un lugar algo extraño, no solo por lo obvio, sino simplemente ya por la ubicación de la casa. Ese enorme claro no parecía natural, seguramente habían cortado los árboles para construir la casa. ¿Pero quién construía una casa tan en medio de la nada? ¿En medio de un bosque?

-¿Martín? –la voz de Miguel lo sacó de sus cavilaciones-. ¿Qué haces acá?

El rubio alzó la mirada. El chico traía el mandil con el que cocinaba y en su mano traía su cuchillo, limpio. Pestañeó con lentitud y luego se carraspeó.

-Ahm… ¿Qué hacés vos acá? ¿No cocinabas?

Ni sabe por qué le soltó aquella pregunta tan descaradamente, pero Miguel no se inmutó.

-Creí que eras Julio. Él suele dejar esta puerta abierta y entonces corre el viento en la casa –explicó mirando hacia el bosque-. ¿Qué haces acá?

-Tomo aire.

Miguel no parecía haberse percatado del olor a cigarro, y de haberlo hecho, no pareció molestar o importarle. ¿Sabía que no era suyo el cigarrillo? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, ya podía acuchillarlo si realmente era un problema que lo haya tomado sin permiso. Era extraño lo relajado que de pronto se sentía respecto a su tan posible muerte…

-Ya veo –asintió y Martín se preguntó por qué se veía hoy tan pálido.

-Che… sentate –pidió antes de que el cocinero pudiera voltearse y entrar de nuevo.

Miguel volvió a mirar hacia abajo, pensándoselo. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó junto a él, bloqueando la puerta. A su lado dejó el cuchillo y apretó los labios, mirando a Martín por el rabillo del ojo. Martín esperó unos segundos en silencio, meditando qué quería decir ahora, aunque ciertamente no se le ocurrió nada. Simplemente había querido retener a Miguel un rato más, no gustándole esa frialdad que estaba rodeando al chico. Le confundía que cambiara a cada rato. Una vez amable, una vez agresivo, una vez decidido, una vez nervioso, una vez frío… ¿Qué rayos pasaba en esa cabeza?

-Todavía estás molesto, ¿no? –indagó con cautela y el otro asintió.

-Sí.

-Lo siento…

Miguel soltó un resoplido.

-No puedes simplemente disculparte y creer que ya está arreglado, Martín.

El argentino se mordió el labio y tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón.

-Lo sé… Pero, ¿no te parece raro?

-¿Qué cosa? –Miguel lo miró algo contrariado.

-Que sienta la necesidad de disculparme solo contigo –confesó y antes de que Miguel pudiera replicar, añadió- Que sienta que te traicioné.

El otro guardó silencio un momento. Atrajo las piernas a su torso y las abrazó, manteniendo la vista fija sobre las rodillas. Martín no dudó que estuviese pensando seriamente en lo que acababa de decirle.

-Bueno… -comenzó el chico y se mordió el labio-. Tienes razón. Yo no debería sentir que me traicionaste tampoco.

-Al menos no soy el único raro –trató Tincho de bromear, pero al rato decidió que no era el momento-. Es que… No debería…

-No, no deberíamos sentirnos así –murmuró Miguel-. Aunque… ustedes son nuestros invitados.

Martín frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces te sientes igual respecto a Manuel?

Miguel tragó, la pregunta lo había incomodado notoriamente. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, viendo el pasillo vació. Martín en cambio mantenía la mirada fija en su figura.

-…no –pronunció apenas el menor y Martín contuvo la respiración-. No, la verdad… Manuel ni me importa.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió. Martín lo miraba y Miguel seguía abrazando sus piernas. La lluvia pareció intensificarse en ese momento y ambos sentían frío. Miguel comenzó a tiritar y Martín suspiró. Se arrimó a él y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo. Miguel no se negó, ¿tenía una razón realmente para hacerlo? Probablemente sí, varias, pero le importó tan poco como Manuel. Dejó que Martín le susurrara algo que él mismo interpretó como le dio la gana y no se opuso a cuando el rubio se inclinó más hacia él y juntó sus labios. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Tal vez si su cerebro no se apagara en ese momento podría pensar en cómo corresponder… Martín sin embargo no esperó más. La mano que no lo sujetaba fue a parar a su rostro, inclinándolo para poder besarlo mejor. Rozó su labio inferior con la lengua cuando sintió que ya era hora de que Miguel le hiciera caso y comenzó a separarse luego.

Miguel lo detuvo llevando su propia mano a su nuca, manteniéndolo cerca. Retomaron el beso juntos y Martín lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo su mente relajarse por completo, por fin después de todos estos días de tensión y miedo. Olvidó el frío, olvidó el lugar, olvidó a Manuel. Chocaron los dientes a causa de la inexperiencia de Miguel, pero poco le importó. Hundió su mano en el cabello del chico y quiso volver a besarlo, cuando en eso Miguel lo detuvo.

-Espera –farfulló y lo miró avergonzado por la repentina interrupción-. No deberíamos… acá no –murmuró y miró a su alrededor-. Tal vez a un cuarto… Julio podría…

Martín asintió mudo y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano. Miguel la tomó y lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie. El chico al rato lo soltó antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Martín caminó a su lado y se adelantó un paso al dirigirse a las escaleras, subiendo. Estuvo a punto de abrir su puerta, más que nada porque era la única puerta que se veía abriendo en ese piso, pero se detuvo en seco, pensando que Manuel no se emocionaría mucho si entraba ahí con Miguel. Miró al chico algo inseguro y luego se pasó a la siguiente puerta. Al ver que Miguel no se oponía a la elección abrió la puerta.

Miguel entró primero, seguido por Martín. Fue directo hacia la ventana y quiso cerrar las cortinas, pero Martín ya estaba detrás de él, deteniéndolo de un tirón. Lo apegó a él, no estando dispuesto a esperar más. Sus bocas se buscaron casi desesperadas, o mejor dicho, desesperadas. Martín lo presionó contra pared, justo junto a la ventana, y habría escuchado que el repiqueteo contra el vidrio volvía a intensificarse de no ser porque estaba besándolo. Miguel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y llevó sus manos a su cabellera, hundiendo los dedos entre sus hebras rubias. Sentía todo el cuerpo del más alto presionándose contra él, atrapándolo entre él y la pared, y aquella presión tan dominante y nueva le encantaba. Algo en él le decía que se relajase, que simplemente se dejase llevar y confiase en sus instintos, que ya el resto lo guiaría el rubio.

Así lo hizo.

Martín ejerció un poco más de presión, colando una pierna entre las suyas, sin romper aquel beso urgido y ansioso. Miguel no dio lugar a más inseguridades, dejando que su lengua se colara en su boca. No había sabido bien qué esperar realmente de aquello, de lo que pudiera darse durante un beso. Era algo extraño, pensó, y Martín por su parte tuvo que admitir que había conocido a mejores besadores. Eso no quitaba que en aquel momento la única boca que quería poseer era la de Miguel y únicamente la de Miguel. Entre beso y beso se separaban a tratar de atrapar algo de aire antes de seguir comiéndose y Martín no se privó de morderle el labio inferior. Miguel entreabrió los ojos y lo miró, ni avergonzado ni confundido, sólo mirándolo con ganas. No le dio ninguna razón para detenerse y por eso mismo Martín no dudó en alzarlo, pasando sus piernas por su cintura para poder sentarlo en el alféizar de la ventana. De inmediato atacó su cuello y Miguel ladeó la cabeza. No se contuvo a la hora de besar, morder y succionar, y la sospecha de que la piel de Miguel no se amorotonaba tan fácilmente lo frenó aún menos. Lo sintió estremecerse y hasta soltar un pequeño respingo que no hizo más que emocionarlo más.

Quiso bajar más, pero el suéter y la camisa que Miguel llevaba puestos le estorbaban, por lo que en un par de movimientos rápidos se los quitó. Miguel se erizó ligeramente por el frío aire que los rodeaba y los labios calientes de Martín no hacían más que acentuar ese frío. Tiritaba ligeramente, sin embargo Martín no se detuvo y eso fue poco a poco devolviéndole el calor. Las manos del argentino bajaron por sus costados, acariciándolo y a la vez sujetándolo con firmeza, queriendo reafirmar su presencia sobre el cuerpo del chico. Miguel soltó un jadeo cuando la lengua de Martín dio con una de sus tetillas. El rubio succionó sobre ella y su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

-Ngh… Martín –gimoteó bajo y el aludido alzó la mirada, sonriendo contra su pecho.

-¿Sí?

Miguel sonrió apenas, mordiéndose el labio.

-Nada… ay, no sé, sigue –se rio apenado y acarició su cabello. Martín se rio también, no pudiendo contra aquella sonrisa algo boba pero no del todo ingenua.

Sospechaba que Miguel estaba bien consciente de lo que hacían, aún sin haberlo hecho alguna vez o haber conversado con alguien sobre aquello. La convicción de que Miguel era virgen en todos los sentidos era fuerte, igual que estaba seguro que el chico no tenía idea de qué hacer concretamente, pero que aun así entendía la naturaleza de la situación, tal vez hasta mejor que él mismo. Miguel parecía tener un talento excelente para confundir sus pensamientos y por encima de todo sus sentimientos. No se atrevía a pensar del todo que podría estar enamorado del chico, si bien a veces parecía no poder negarlo. Sexo había tenido con mucha gente, había deseado a mucha gente y siempre supo distinguirla bien de las que le causaron otra clase de sentimientos. Con Miguel no estaba seguro. Que lo deseaba, sí, pero se sentía equivocado decir que era solo eso. A la vez no le parecía posible admitirlo. Tal vez era el miedo de nuevo. Tal vez era simplemente las extrañas circunstancias que los rodeaban y que no terminaban de encontrar una explicación nunca…

Miguel tiró ligeramente de su cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo, inclinándose hacia él y siendo él quien iniciaba esta vez el beso. Martín cerró los ojos y silenció a su cerebro. Ya podría ocuparse luego de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Debía apreciar el momento y debía apreciar los labios de Miguel que se encendían sobre los suyos. Sus manos descendieron más y dieron con el pantalón del chico. No se detuvo esta vez y deslizó una hacia su entrepierna, masajeándola por encima de la ropa. Miguel soltó otro jadeo entrecortado y lo miró, como preguntando en silencio cómo pretendía continuar. Martín se mordió el labio, cayendo en la cuenta de que la cama sería definitivamente más cómoda que el alféizar, por lo que lo volvió a cargar y Miguel se aferró a él. Lo llevó el par de pasos que los separaban de la cama y lo recostó, aprovechando para desnudarse de la cintura para arriba antes de gatear sobre Miguel. Este se rio al ver sus pelos disparados hacia arriba y Martín alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca antes habías visto a un dios griego?

Miguel estalló en carcajadas y lo volvió a atraer por la nuca, besándolo.

-La verdad es que sí –musitó contra su boca-. En los libros de la biblioteca... Hay algunos con ilustraciones…

-Pero nunca en carne y hueso…

-Nunca en carne y hueso –corroboró y suspiró cuando Martín volvió a descender hacia su cuello, algo que le estaba comenzando a gustar demasiado.

Paseó sus manos por su espalda, la cual se sentía aún cálida y eso también le gustó. Todo en aquel momento le estaba gustando y mucho, pero los besos húmedos en su cuello eran definitivamente su parte favorita, una parte que estaba comenzando a despertar otra más en su cuerpo. Martín volvió a bajar una mano a estimularlo ahí abajo y un suspiro salió de su boca. Se sentía bien, absolutamente todo se sentía bien en ese momento y no quería para por nada del mundo que se detuviera. Él al menos no lo pararía, ni mucho menos permitiría que lo hiciera.

La sensación de Martín entrando en él llegó a ser dolorosa pero no exageradamente y el dolor quedó olvidado rápidamente. Ambos se convirtieron en un desorden de piernas, brazos y dos bocas buscándose entre gemidos roncos y jadeos ahogados, pequeños ruegos y fuertes exclamaciones. A Martín le molestaba un poco que aquella cama fuese tan vieja y que al más mínimo movimiento se quejara. Dios, era más bulliciosa que los dos hombres juntos y le causaba un poco de temor la idea de que se fuera a desarmar en el momento en que se moviera más rápido…

Mordió su cuello y Miguel hundió las uñas en su espalda, gimiendo su nombre al acabar sobre su propia mano. Cuando Martín se salió de él, alcanzando el orgasmo literalmente al segundo, le quedó una sensación extraña, una especie de vacío que había quedado en el pero a la vez una satisfacción que lo dejaba totalmente lacio. Era difícil de explicar, todo lo que estaba relacionado con Martín se había vuelto tan difícil de interpretar.

Sintió los jadeos de Martín sobre su rostro cuando volvió a buscar un beso y gustoso se lo dio. El rubio lo beso con ternura y calma, dándole pequeños besos mientras iba recuperando el aliento. Miguel se quedó tendido debajo de él, mirándolo cansado pero satisfecho, sonriendo mientras se dejaba besar.

-¿Y qué se siente hacerlo con un dios griego? –susurró Martín sonriendo contento y Miguel rio apenas, casi sin aliento para hacerlo.

-No sé, no tengo con qué comparar…

-Creo que esto se puede responder con un "me gustó" o un "no me gustó" –murmuró el rubio.

-Eso le quedaría chico.

Martín se tumbó a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima del chico, atrayéndolo. Miguel lo miró en silencio, escrutando sus expresiones faciales. Martín no se molestó en ocultar nada, estaba demasiado agotado y demasiado contento en ese momento. Sintió su mano acariciar una de sus mejillas y ladeó apenas el rostro, observándolo también. Por un segundo sintió la urgencia de preguntar qué sucedería a partir de ahí, ¿y ahora qué?, pero calló y se contentó con mirar a Miguel.

Miguel sonrió y se apegó más, abrazándolo. Martín se colocó boca arriba y lo acomodó en su pecho, acariciando su cabello. Miguel cerró los ojos, oyendo la lluvia e ignorando las preguntas de su cabeza.


	9. La mano

Mucha gracias al anon que comentó el capítulo pasado, igual que a los que comentaron los demás :)  
Quiero aprovechar para avisar que ya terminé de escribir el fic (wii~(?)) y que serán en total catorce capítulos y un epílogo. Y nada, espero que les guste lo que aún viene.

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _9\. La mano_

Lentamente abrió la puerta, asomándose cuidadosamente. Sacó al cabeza del cuarto y, al ver que no había moros en la costa, salió por completo. Traía la bolsa a espaldas y la determinación concretada en su cabeza, importándole ya poco si seguía lloviendo o no. Por los ruidos que escuchaba desde la habitación continua supuso que Martín estaba demasiado ocupado con otro asunto como para pensar en escapar, lo cual sin embargo le convenía a Manuel. Miguel al menos estaba sin lugar a dudas ocupado.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras, tratando de recordar por dónde Martín le había indicado que se hacía menos ruido, fallando un tanto, pero logrando no ser muy escandaloso. Fue dando pasos lentos, si bien se moría de ganas por salir corriendo. Poco a poco se fue acercando al medio del corredor, a las escaleras y una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios…

 _Toc toc toc…_

Su pasó quedó helado y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Se había imaginado aquello? No, definitivamente lo había oído. Pero no, no podía ser. ¿De dónde provino? Volvió la mirada, mas el pasillo seguía desierto. Ok, no sabía qué debería haber esperado, pero igual…

 _Toc toc toc._

Pegó un brinco cuando se volvió a repetir el golpeteo. Tragó y su cuerpo se puso a temblar nervioso. No, mierda, Manuel, ¡concéntrate!, se dijo, mas fue vano. Sus pies ya no se movían y su mirada se había quedado congelada en la puerta de la derecha, la del fondo.

Imposible –se oyó susurrar y se habría maldecido a sí mismo de no ser porque estaba demasiado paralizado.

Pero tenía razón, era imposible que oyese el golpeteo hasta ahí. Eso si era el golpeteo que creía que era, el que ya había oído antes. El cajón. Sonaba como el cajón. Algo le decía que era el cajón. No, se repitió, simplemente no puede ser. Estás alucinando, Manuel, tienes miedo de que te claven otra navaja. Eso sonaba lógico.

Pero aun así sus pies no fueron capaces de moverse más hacia las escaleras, no en esa dirección. Sus manos sudaban y sentía la boca seca, odiando más que nunca aquella casa, aquellos locos de los que uno intentó matarlo y el otro se tiraba a Martín, a toda esa maldita situación y por encima de todo a Martín. No, mentira. Se odiaba a sí mismo por encima de todo. A sí mismo por dejar que esa fuerza extraña lo jalase, por permitir que sus pies se volviesen y caminasen en la dirección equivocada. Definitivamente él era el más grande de todos los idiotas que permanecían bajo ese endemoniado techo, él y sólo él por pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto que ocupó y frente a la puerta tras la cual Martín y Miguel se encontraban.

Cerró los ojos en el momento en que tomó el pomo de la última puerta. Se sentía frío y resbaloso contra su mano temblorosa y asustada. Lentamente fue girándolo, agradeciendo que _al menos_ la puerta no hizo ninguna clase de ruido al abrirse. Le tomó otro par de segundos (segundos en los cuales trató de calmar su pulso tomando aire profundamente dos veces seguidas) antes de atreverse a empujar la puerta y mirar dentro.

Afortunadamente el cuarto estaba vacío, al igual que tampoco se oía nada. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y al comprobar que no había nadie, entró. Apoyó la puerta y miró el cuarto. Seguía exactamente igual como lo tenía en la memoria, solo que ahora la mesa sobre la cual habían dejado secar sus cosas ahora se encontraba vacía. Ahí estaba la cama sobre la cual Martín había despertado, perfectamente hecha, y a su lado el velador. Manuel sintió un escalofrío treparse por su espalda, sin embargo trató de ignorarlo. Se dio valor en silencio y fue hacia el pequeño mueble.

No se dio tiempo a pensar y simplemente estiró la mano y jaló el cajón. Hasta la mitad.

Nada. Nada realmente, a excepción de un sobre amarillento. Manuel se quedó helado unos segundos, más que nada por la sorpresa de encontrar, bueno, nada a decir verdad. Nada más que un sobre viejo, ya abierto. Fue imposible no soltar un suspiro, tanto de alivio como de decepción (a fin de cuentas quién lo entiende), y decidió tomar el sobre.

Fue entonces que pasó. Pasó en un segundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de horror cuando del cajón salió disparada aquella _cosa_. Lanzó un grito agudo y trastabilló, cayendo hacia atrás. La cosa se lanzó contra él y Manuel volvió a gritar lleno de pavor, tratando de alejarse de lo que se aferraba a su rostro, tratando de deshacerse de eso. Rodó por el suelo, luchando contra aquella cosa pequeña pero que parecía tener una fuerza inmensa y no quería soltar su rostro.

Tenía apenas el tamaño de una mano porque ciertamente eso era: una mano. Una única mano reseca que se aferraba con las uñas a su rostro, arañándolo. Manuel luchó como pudo con aquella cosa espantosa, tratando de jalarla, pero la mano le clavaba más y más las uñas. Dolía, sentía que le arrancaba piel con cada intento de quitárselo de encima. ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza esta cosa? ¿¡De dónde sacaba siquiera la vida!?

Con un movimiento brusco logró quitarse la mano de encima y la empujó lejos de sí. La horripilante cosa rodó apenas dos metros más allá. Manuel, tirado de largo en el suelo, miró hacia donde la botó, mas no fue la vista de la mano, que lo hizo palidecer una vez más. Apenas un metro detrás de la mano, en el marco de la puerta, estaba parado Julio. Su mirada estaba oscura y le heló la sangro en las venas.

-Ya fuiste advertido –fue todo lo que dijo y el corazón por poco se le detuvo.

Lo iba a matar.

Julio ni le dio tiempo de pensar y se lanzó contra él. Manuel reaccionó como una bala, poniéndose de pie de un salto a la vez que recogía el sobre que cayó al suelo y retrocediendo para esquivarlo. Julio pisó la mano, la cual de inmediato se aferró a su pie, haciéndolo caer. Lo oyó soltar varios improperios seguidos, pero no era como si Manuel se fuera a quedar a verlo. Su cuerpo actuó en automático, sus pies fueron esta vez capaces de reaccionar ante el miedo y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras.

Julio logró patear la mano, la cual cayó detrás de la cama, y corrió tras Manuel. Tiró la puerta detrás de sí, lo cual provocó un fuerte golpe que sonó como el disparo de una pistola. Manuel pegó un brinco, creyendo que en efecto le habían disparado y no tuvo mejor idea que voltearse. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio que Julio estaba por alcanzarlo y desesperadamente trató de correr más rápido. Por poco se resbaló por culpa de la maldita alfombra, pero por suerte la escalera ya estaba a solo cuatro metros. Tres, dos, _uno…_

De pronto el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies. Manuel abrió los ojos horrorizado y un grito salió arrastrado por su garganta antes de ser arrastrado hacia abajo. Un paso en falso y Manuel rodó las escaleras. Dolió terriblemente, mas no tuvo tiempo de alzarse, puesto que Julio ya estaba sobre él. El chico lo miraba con una rabia inmensa y el pánico de Manuel se disparó todavía más. Las manos del menor ya estaban en su garganta y el chileno luchó con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, sintiendo como la soga se iba apretando, dejándolo más y más sin aire. La desesperación pareció materializarse en su estómago. Quiso gritar de nuevo, mas le fue imposible. Pateó y trató de empujarlo. Intentó rodar, pero Julio se aferraba a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de eso. La vista se le estaba nublando… No tenía aire… Su cuerpo temblaba y lágrimas le caían… No respiraba… No podía…

Un rodillazo certero, dado con sus últimas fuerzas, le quitó a Julio por unos segundos, segundos que no desperdició. Se arrastró, gateó y se paró. Echó a correr sin mirar hacia atrás y oyó los pasos de Julio seguirlo, al menos hasta que se callaron de golpe. Manuel sin embargo no miró hacia atrás. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando el punzante dolor en su muslo y toda la pierna. Corrió con el corazón en la boca y en la mano a la vez, saliendo por la puerta principal, cruzando la reja que encercaba a la casa y luego el área de pasto que había entre la casa y el bosque. En un momento resbaló por culpa del barro y el dolor de intensificó una vez más. Manuel lo ignoró. Se puso de pie, actuando en todo momento con puro automatismo y miedo, y siguió corriendo. No puso mirar atrás en ese momento, ya había cometido ese error una vez. La distancia se le hizo eterna, sintió que los árboles se alejaban más y más en lugar de acercarse, hasta que logró un último salto y los alcanzó. Fue ahí que se atrevió a voltearse.

No había nadie detrás de él. La casa estaba ahí y Julio estaba parado frente a ella. Estaba inmóvil, parecía una estatua. Su mirada siniestra estaba clavada en Manuel, pero el chico no se movió.  
Le costó moverse también y no solo por la herida. Era como si las garras invisibles del chico lo estuvieran manteniendo en su lugar, clavadas dolorosamente en su cuerpo tembloroso. Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que el esfuerzo físico que acababa de hacer lo estaba ahogando.

Finalmente logró arrancarse de la mirada de Julio, se volteó y se adentró en el bosque.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación reinaba un ambiento cálido. Miguel se removió suavemente a su lado, acurrucándose más contra Martín. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes, pero ya no por el sexo, sino meramente por estar compartiendo la cama. Paseó sus manos por la espalda del más pequeño, gustándole como se sentía tocar la piel de Miguel. Sus manos resultaron ser algo ásperas y toscas, pero su espalda al igual que sus piernas y su trasero eran agradables al tacto. No pudo evitar suspirar ante ese pensamiento.

Miguel alzó la cabeza un poco al oír cómo soltaba una pequeña risa. Sonrió al ver su rostro en la pobre luz que había en el cuarto, empujando sus manos sobre su pecho, tocándolo. Martín le sonrió de vuelta. Ninguno dijo nada, en primer lugar porque no sabían qué y segundo porque no sentían la necesidad. Miguel volvió a recostar su cabeza en su pecho tras robarle un beso y Martín acarició su cabello, lentamente, mirando el techo. Los párpados le pesaban y poco a poco fue dejando que el agotamiento lo fuese hundiendo en un sueño profundo.

Se quedó quieto, esperando unos segundos, escuchando. Finalmente abrió un ojo, viendo a Julio parado junto a la cama. Reprimió un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos. Su hermano le devolvía la mirada, serio y frío. No dijo nada, pero Miguel entendió qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y Julio apretó los labios. Demoró unos segundos pero finalmente obedeció a la muda orden de salir del cuarto y dejarlos. Cerró la puerta en silencio y Miguel cerró sus ojos, durmiéndose también.

* * *

Debió haber dormido mínimo diez horas y de alguna manera no le parecía extraño. No había descansado realmente en días y, ahora que se relajó por completo, su cuerpo reclamó las horas que le debía. Ciertamente aún estaba oscuro, pero ya próximo el día. Miguel dormía a su lado, respirando lento y pausado. Lo observó un rato en silencio, sin querer moverse para no despertarlo. Al final sin embargo igual llevó una mano a su cabello y lo acarició lentamente. Miguel ni se inmutó, apegándose solo un poco más.

Notó lo silenciosa que estaba la casa. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad logró levantarse y juntó su ropa, vistiéndose. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Miguel. Su cabello desordenado le daba un aire algo gracioso y sonrió enternecido. Lo dejó dormir y salió en puntitas, pasándose a su habitación. Manuel no estaba. Por un momento el pánico surgió en él, creyendo que esta vez Julio sí lo había matado, pero notó entonces que las cosas del chileno habían desaparecido también. Las de Martín, sin embargo, estaban en la cama, desparramadas. Se mordió el labio. Se fue, pensó y suspiró, sentándose en la cama que había ocupado Manuel. Observó sus pertenencias, viendo que no faltaba nada aparte de la navaja que Julio le robó. Ya qué, se dijo, igual casi ni la había usado, no la necesitaba. Que se la quedara el enano.

Se cambió de ropa y oyó a Miguel levantarse. Imaginó que prepararía el desayuno y que lo traería para Manuel, pero no fue así. Bajó a verlo y se unió a él y a Julio en el comedor, desayunando con ellos. Había un silencio extraño entre los dos hermanos y prefirió no hacer preguntas. Miguel parecía saber que Manuel no se encontraba en la casa, ya que había puesto la mesa para tres. Luego de comer, Julio se retiró sin decir nada y Miguel recogió la mesa. Martín se apresuró a ayudarle y lo siguió a la cocina.

-Miguel… -lo llamó cuando el chico se puso a lavar los platos.

-¿Sí? –respondió este sin volverse hacia él. Martín se carraspeó y se rascó la nuca, observándolo en la luz de la ventana que había frente al lavatorio, aquella que daba directo al huerto.

-Ahm… Manuel… se fue –bisbisó bajo y Miguel detuvo su tarea, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

-Sí. Lo sé.

Oh. Dale, debió suponerlo. Martín suspiró y se acercó lentamente. Miguel dejó los platos, secándose las manos mientras lo veía aproximarse a él. El argentino tomó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, buscando las palabras, pero antes de que pudiera, Miguel se puso de puntas y lo besó. No pudo rechazarlo, si bien debía admitir que había algo raro en aquel beso, como un deseo oculto o algo así. Acarició el rostro de Miguel, permitiéndose alargar un poco aquel beso mientras disfrutaba de su boca. Lo sintió suspirar suavemente sobre sus labios cuando comenzó a separarse y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Miguel. Malditos ojos.

-Debo irme -dijo bajo y Miguel asintió despacio, casi como en cámara lenta.

-Entiendo -susurró, rodeándolo lentamente con los brazos.

Martín sintió que algo más quería decirle, pero el chico calló. Permanecieron un rato más así, abrazados. Miguel apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró bajo, manteniendo la mirada perdida afuera de la ventana. Martín besó su frente y dejó sus labios descansando ahí.

Cuando notaron que ya habían estado un buen lapso así, inmóviles, Miguel se separó y le dijo que juntara sus cosas, que le prepararía algo de comer para el camino. Martín obedeció mudo. Miguel lo acompañó a la puerta y se quedó parado en el pórtico, mordiéndose el labio. Martín miró hacia el bosque, en su espalda la mochila seca, y luego hacia Miguel y su boca. Dudó si besarlo una última vez, si inclinarse hacia esos labios y darles una despedida sin palabras.

No lo hizo. Miguel solo lo miró a los ojos y Martín soltó un estrangulado "adiós", a lo que el chico apenas asintió. Echó a caminar, alejándose más y más de la casa. La reja y el bosque se aproximaron demasiado rápido a él y la soledad lo iba envolviendo más y más con cada paso. Una vocecita en su cabeza le preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 _Sí, claro que sí._

Miguel suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles en el momento en que Julio se paró a su lado. Sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre él y agradeció que estuviese tan callado ese día. No se movió por varios minutos, incluso cuando ya no podía ver a Martín. En algún momento Julio entró a la casa, murmurando que no se quedara demasiado rato ahí, que hacía frío. Miguel no respondió, aún pensando en Martín. Había querido preguntarle si volvería y ahora lamentaba el no haberlo hecho.


	10. La investigación (primera parte)

.

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _10\. La investigación (primera parte)_

Manuel no le hablaba. No era como si pudiera culparlo o que lo hiciera, el chileno tenía toda la razón para estar enojado con él. Y eso que "enojado" le quedaba corto. Manuel estaba furioso, pero era una furia silenciosa y venenosa, de esas que más le duelen a Martín y que al chileno le salían tan bien. Era desprecio a secas, frío y cortante.

Cuando Martín se adentró al bosque, notó que una brújula no le vendría mal. Tarde cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía idea a dónde dirigirse y que tal vez debería haberle preguntado a Miguel por dónde seguir. Consideró darse vuelta y regresar, sin embargo terminó desechando la idea al pensar en que posiblemente Miguel y Julio no tenían ni idea de dónde vivían. Así que simplemente echó a caminar en línea recta. Pensó en buscar huellas de Manuel, aunque la lluvia había dejado poco rastro en el suelo. De vez en cuando se cruzó con ramas rotas o plantas pisadas, las cuales podrían haber sido un indicio de que había pasado por ahí, aunque nunca estuvo del todo seguro. Tal vez aquella rama la había roto él mismo antes de llegar a la casa…

Se había vuelto a mirar hacia atrás un par de veces, hasta que finalmente se resignó a que ya no podía ver más la casa. Se le hacía extraño estar de pronto solo en aquel bosque. No tenía ni a Miguel, ni mucho menos a Manuel, su compañero de viaje. Tuvo que maldecirse varias veces. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que Manuel se fuese solo? ¿Cómo podía haberla echado a perder tan soberanamente con el que podía considerarse su mejor amigo? Conforme más se alejaba de la casa, más imbécil se sentía.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando dio con Manuel aún en el bosque. El chileno se había sentado debajo de un árbol. Se le veía cansado y la pierna le dolía horrores. Moría de hambre, estaba tan débil. Martín se quedó inmóvil y Manuel, al oírlo, alzó la mirada, viéndolo igual de sorprendido. Primero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego Manuel intentó echarlo. Finalmente se dejó convencer a comer algo de lo que Martín traía consigo y tras varias insistencias más, se dejó cargar por el rubio. Sí, estaba tan cansado que se dejaba cargar por el desgraciado ese. Para Martín aquello era un inicio, al menos aceptaba su ayuda en condiciones extremas.

Así fue como lograron volver a la ciudad. Regresaron a su hotel, donde aún compartían una habitación. Nadie les preguntó dónde habían permanecido los últimos días. No era como si a alguien le interesara.

Fueron días pesados y tensos. Manuel pasaba todo el día fuera, visitando la ciudad y haciendo Dios sabe qué, mientras que Martín se quedaba solo en la habitación del hotel. Se imaginaba que el chileno deambularía por los sitios más pintorescos de la ciudad, sentándose en alguna banca mientras garabateaba en alguno de sus cuadernillos. Entendía totalmente que no quisiera estar cerca de él en esos momentos, en su lugar seguro tampoco lo querría.

La soledad y la relativa calma fueron un buen estímulo para ponerse a reflexionar sobre las cosas que vivieron en los pasados días. Permaneció echado en su cama, pidiendo a comida al cuarto y maldiciéndose porque obviamente solo a él le pueden pasar desgracias como aquellas. Y a Manuel, claro, pero el dilema de Manuel era diferente. Manuel, aunque estuviese furioso y todo eso, tenía las cosas claras: Martín es un imbécil y una vez que volviesen a Buenos Aires no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, a la vez que trataría de olvidar las peores vacaciones de su vida. Para Martín las cosas no eran tan simples, ni tan blanco y negro, ni tan fácil de resolver. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con aquella vivencia, sólo sabía que no podría olvidarla así sin más.

Darle tantas vueltas al asunto lo llevó a percatarse de que en realidad nada de lo que le había pasado tenía pies ni cabeza, que si se lo contaba a alguien creerían que lo único que hizo en el bosque fue comer hongos y chupar sapos. En serio que ahora que se había calmado y lo pensaba bien hasta él mismo comenzaba a dudar un poco… Dale, que la herida de Manuel no salió de la nada, eso era cierto, pero a la vez tenía esa sensación que usualmente uno tiene cuando acababa de despertar de un sueño particularmente vívido. Tal vez era hora de buscar respuestas. Aún tenía tiempo, su vuelo a casa no saldría hasta dentro de diez días después de todo, más que suficiente para averiguar un poco sobre la verdadera identidad de aquellos hermanos y su extraña casa. De paso podría decirle a su consciencia que no había perdido el tiempo haciendo nada.

Sin embargo había una pequeña dificultad y es que no tenía por dónde empezar. Conocía sus nombres pero no su apellido, e incluso sabía cómo se llamaba su padre, pero de nuevo, solo el nombre. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, sujetándose luego el mentón. Decidió, tras cranear un buen rato, que podría comenzar por googlear el bosque y buscar qué casa (o casas, si es que había más de una y ellos simplemente tuvieron la mala idea de hallar la de los locos) había ahí. Para cuando estuvo en la página diecisiete, notó lo desesperado que realmente estaba.

Notó también otra cosa y era su actitud hacia Miguel, como tan fácilmente lo había calificado de loco. Solo mentalmente, no lo admitiría frente a Manuel pues con eso solo le daría una razón definitiva para ir donde la policía, pero igual. Era como si ahora y ahí, lejos de Miguel y de la casa, le fuera mucho más fácil pensar, como si en los últimos días poco a poco se había disipado la densa neblina en su cabeza que lo había tenido idiotizado durante su estadía en aquella casa. Aquello no quitaba el que quisiera llegar al fondo del asunto, entender quiénes eran esos sujetos y ese lugar, ni quitaba sus ganas de ver a Miguel. Simplemente ahora contemplaba todo de manera más sobria y distanciada.

Sus ojos sobrevolaron los links de la actual página. Todos morados y todos inútiles. Soltó un suspiro rendido y se tumbó en la cama junto a la computadora.

Había existido la propuesta de remodelar la casa y convertirla en un atractivo turístico, pero por alguna razón nunca se concretó. Halló una que otra leyenda urbana sobre aquella casa dizque abandonada, pero nada concreto. Aquello confundía a Martín. ¿Qué nadie estaba consciente de que ahí aún vivían los propietarios? O los hijos de los propietarios, misma cosa. No, al parecer nadie tomaba eso en cuenta y Martín estaba al borde de tirar la laptop por la ventana y luego tirarse tras ella.

Tras comer algo, decidió seguir buscando. Comenzó a husmear en artículos y fijarse hasta en la más mínima pista, hasta que finalmente se cruzó un nombre que le saltó a la vista. Cierto artículo mencionaba a un tal Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y aunque Martín dudó de que aquel era el Antonio que había oído ser mencionado por los hermanos, decidió seguirle el rastro. Total, ¿qué perdía? Nada, el wifi del hotel era gratis. Miguel se había referido a "Antonio" tanto como "papá", como por su nombre. Cosa rara, opinó Martín para sí. Para su sorpresa encontró información considerable sobre aquel sujeto y lo mejor de todo es que finalmente dio con lo que quiso, es decir la confirmación de que había vivido en la única casa que existía en ese bosque.

Había un único problema: este Antonio había muerto hace cuarenta años. Cuarenta. Malditos. Años.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Miguel y Julio no deberían ni haber nacido para ese entonces… Lo bueno era que el nombre del dueño sí trajo más resultados, en especial artículos sobre la historia local, así como algunos viejos artículos de periódico que alguien se había tomado la molestia de escanear. Se trataba de un militar que en sus años jóvenes había luchado en la guerra civil española y cuya afinidad con los falangistas lo había llevado, luego de la victoria del treinta y nueve, a ocupar un cargo relativamente alto. No era uno de los altos generales, sólo un alférez y luego capitán, bajo cuyo cargo quedó la pequeña ciudad durante un período corto hasta que se nombró un nuevo alcalde. Fernández se retiró tempranamente, viviendo en su casona (aquella bendita casa, heredada de sus padres, viejos aristócratas) cuando no se encontraba de viaje. Al parecer viajaba mucho, tal como Miguel dijo, en especial a Portugal y Francia. Había tenido un puñado de propiedades regadas por la región, de las cuales casi todas pasaron a ser propiedad del estado. La mayoría o se subastó o se convirtió en atractivo turístico, centro cultural o biblioteca, y dos quedaron abandonadas. De la casa en el bosque no se menciona más.

Ese sujeto vivió hacía ya casi medio siglo, con razón casi no había nada en internet. Sin embargo, esta pequeña ciudad seguro tenía una biblioteca y un archivo de viejos periódicos, pensó. Como militar conservador durante la dictadura de franco seguramente se hizo merecedor de más artículos, los cuales sin embargo por la edad no se encontraban digitalizados. Comenzó a concebir en su cabeza una teoría algo loca. Aquel Antonio seguro tuvo un hijo al cual llamó igual, quien seguramente era el padre de Miguel y Julio. Bueno, no era tan loca esa teoría, era bastante plausible a decir verdad.

Estaba decidido, iría a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Mala suerte que ahí se encontró con Manuel.

Manuel no dudó de que Martín estaba ahí solamente por él. Sí, que sonaba egocentrista decir eso, ¿pero qué otra razón existía para que el rubio estuviese en una biblioteca? Ninguna obviamente. Cuando Martín entró y lo vio, le puso la cara de sorpresa más verosímil que le salió, pero Manuel solo rodó los ojos y se escondió detrás del libro que había empezado. Martín parecía dudar si acercarse y finalmente se desvió, yendo hacia las computadoras. De nuevo el chileno rodó los ojos. Claro.

Tincho por su lado no dejaba de maldecir mentalmente. Manuel de seguro estaría inmensamente enojado con él por aparecerse en el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba. ¡Y ni siquiera fue planeado! Dios, ya tendría que arreglarse con él… Aunque no dudaba de que el enojo del otro solo aumentaría si se enteraba de lo que realmente vino a hacer en ese lugar. Ni quería imaginárselo.

Negando levemente con la cabeza entró en el archivo de la biblioteca, aunque solamente para darse con la sorpresa de que la sección de los periódicos no había sido catalogada todavía de manera digital. Oh. Maldita sea. Tendría que hacerlo él mismo, revisar cada periódico, uno por uno…

-¡Agh, la puta que me parió!

-¡SHH! –fue inmediatamente chistado por varias personas escandalizadas.

Manuel alzó una ceja. Martín realmente no se tomaba su tiempo en hacer el ridículo. Lo vio dejar la computadora que había ocupado hace pocos minutos y dirigirse hacia uno de los estantes que estaban casi al fondo de la biblioteca. Suspiró, sin entender a qué jugaba el argentino. Si quería disculparse debía simplemente venir y hacerlo, tal vez ponerse de rodillas, pero no hacer el payaso. Decidió pasar de página y hacerse el que no lo había visto. Por un buen rato la biblioteca siguió pacífica y no se oyó más de Martín.

Cuando dicha paz, sin embargo, se extendió más, Manuel comenzó a extrañarse. ¿Cómo había sabido siquiera que estaba ahí? Claro, era la biblioteca, pero Manuel podría haber igualmente estado en cualquier otro lado. Y que Martín se esté tardando tanto en la parte trasera tampoco parecía normal, ni para Tincho. Dudó unos minutos si hacer algo. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces y finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia donde había visto al rubio desaparecer. Lo que encontró de alguna manera no fue para nada lo que había esperado.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una torre de periódicos viejos a su lado y una segunda más pequeña al otro. Alzó la mirada al sentir que alguien se asomaba a verlo y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Manuel, quien no se mostraba muy diferente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Investigo.

-Ajá… ¿y qué si se puede saber?

Se arrepintió apenas preguntó, ya que Martín agachó la mirada y se removió incómodo. Ok, eso significaba que era algo que no quería saber aparentemente. Aun así se quedó inmóvil, esperando una respuesta.

-Sentate.

Manuel demoró unos segundos pero eventualmente se deslizó por el estante más próximo hasta sentarse en el suelo frente al gaucho. Este pasó la mirada del periódico que se encontraba sobre su regazo y suspiró. Noviembre del setenta y cinco, llegó Manuel a leer la fecha. La portada pregonaba un momento crucial de España en ese año.

-Creí que eras médico, no historiador –murmuró y Martín resopló.

-¿Qué no puedo interesarme por la historia del país que visitamos?

-¿En una biblioteca tan "poco importante" como esta? –alzó una ceja-. ¿De manera _no_ digital?

Lo vio incomodarse de nuevo y supo que había acorralado al rubio. Bien, así le gustaba.

-Dale, no la del país.

-Ah…

-Me agarró la curiosidad sobre la historia local –murmuró Martín y dejó el periódico de lado.

-Es un método algo raro el que estás empleando si a mí me preguntas –comenzó a replicar Manuel-. Pareciera más bien que…

-¿Que qué?

-¿Qué buscas, Martín?

Justo en el blanco. El rubio se tensó y luego se estiró, poniéndose derecho. Supo que estaba buscando las palabras para decir algo que probablemente a Manuel no le gustaría. Cada vez sospechaba más qué era aquello.

-Estoy buscando información sobre alguien –admite por fin, sin alzar la voz.

-Miguel.

-No –Martín negó rápidamente-. Bueno… indirectamente –farfulla.

Manuel alza una ceja, esperando a que se explicara mejor y Martín suspira.

-Busco información sobre su abuelo… déjame terminar –se apresura a decir al ver que Manuel se incorporaba y abría la boca-. Quiero averiguar la identidad de su hijo… el viejo de Miguel y Julio, o sea… y saber qué onda, dónde anda ese sujeto.

Manuel resopló.

-¿Qué chucha, Martín? –siseó-. ¿Por qué mierda seguí dándole cuerda al tema?

-Es que no puedo simplemente dejar el asunto. Algo está mal con ese tal Antonio, me parece que hace realmente mucho tiempo no vuelve a esa casa. Miguel apenas puede hablar sobre él y ya ni sabe hace cuánto se fue. Y no me vas a decir que no te parece que hay algo raro en todo este asunto…

-¿Qué si no hay algo raro en este maldito asunto? –siseó Manuel enojándose más-. Claro que lo hay, ¡me clavaron un maldito cuchillo en la pierna como si nada!

Martín se quedó callado un rato, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado eso último. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que Manuel tenía razón. En parte. Y en parte él mismo también. Necesitaba más claridad en el asunto, aquello era tan confuso que sentía que si no lo resolvía, no volvería a pegar un ojo en su vida.

Manuel pareció calmarse tras un minuto o dos y Martín le agradeció que siguiera ahí con él, más aún que se volviera a sentar luego de un rato. Pasó otro buen rato durante el cual ambos permanecieron callados, Martín mirando fijamente el periódico en sus manos y Manuel a Martín.

-Tienes que dejar el asunto –susurró Manuel por fin, aun sabiendo que no sería escuchado.

Martín negó con la cabeza y poco le sorprendió al chileno.

-¿Por qué eres así, Martín? –suspiró-. Sólo buscas una excusa para volver con Miguel, ¿no?

-No, no es así –el rubio alzó la mirada y lo miró serio-. Te juro que no, Manuel. O sea sí, una parte de mí quiere eso, pero no es eso lo que me está molestando. Desde el principio sabía que no iba a resultar nada de eso, me voy a regresar a Buenos Aires y él siempre se quedará acá, en su casita aislada donde pareciera que no pasa el tiempo…

Manuel lentamente asintió.

-Entiendo…

-Pero de verdad que no puedo quedarme sin entender. Che, ¿vos no querés las explicaciones que te merecés?

No podía decir que no aquello. Y se odió por eso. Sí, Manuel sabía que merecía una explicación a todo ese circo y manicomio que atravesó los últimos días. Igualmente era consciente de que tampoco olvidaría tan fácilmente aquel verano, que tal vez le quedara hasta físicamente una marca que siempre se lo recordaría y que tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa sobre dicha marca y en general lo que hizo en España. Las mentiras también le recordarían siempre aquella misteriosa casa.

No le respondió a Martín, pero tomó la mitad de su pila de periódicos. Martín en voz baja le comenzó a contar lo que había averiguado y Manuel se dispuso a hojear con cuidado aquellos viejos papeles. Sentía como si se fueran a romper en cualquier momento y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. En la mayoría de los periódicos no encontró absolutamente nada de interés o utilidad.

-Estos son todos los del setenta –murmuró Martín-. No pensé que habría que ir más atrás que eso…

Manuel asintió y meditó un rato.

-Tal vez sí… ¿Qué edad crees que tenga Antonio hijo actualmente?

-Antonio padre era del… treinta y uno –recordó-. No murió tan viejo, en un accidente de tren mientras se encontraba de viaje. Supe que dejó dos huérfanos, pero no se mencionan sus edades. Casado no estaba, habrá sido viudo.

-Asumiendo que eran menores de edad cuando murió –razonó Manuel-, ahora deberían estar máximo a mediados de los cincuenta. Lo cual parece lógico con las edades de los dos locos de la casa…

Martín resopló bajito cuando los llamó loco, pero Manuel no le hizo caso. No iba a pelearse con loco número tres ahora.

-Sus hijos debieron nacer en los sesenta, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Tenemos el nombre del Antonio muerto. ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos al archivo civil de la ciudad?

-¿Vos creés que nos dejen ver los datos…?

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-Nada perdemos… Además el tipo está muerto y tiene hasta cierto estatus importante. Diremos que somos estudiantes de historia.

¿Acaba de hablar en plural? Genial, ya podía mandar a la mierda su enojo con Martín. Suspiró y se puso de pie tras reorganizar los periódicos. Se los dio al rubio para que los devolviera a su lugar y se sacudió el polvo del trasero. Tal parecía que acaba de volver a dejar que Martín lo metiera en más líos.


	11. La investigación (segunda parte)

.

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _11\. La investigación (segunda parte)_

Sí, hubo un Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Sí, vivió en aquella región, en aquella casa específicamente. Sí, murió en 1975. Sí, todo lo que habían averiguado hasta entonces sobre aquel militar español había sido cierto, incluso el hecho de que tuvo dos hijos. Todo, excepto que aquellos hijos eran adoptivos y los nombres. Miguel Alejandro, nacido en 1957 y Julio, 1959. Había tres fotos, muy viejas: una de cada hijo, una del padre.

Cuando salieron del archivo público, los dos estudiantes se sentían como anestesiados. Era como si de pronto todo lo que los rodeaba fuese irreal, se sentían de algodón. Ni siquiera se sintieron capaces de calcular la edad exacta que deberían tener los hermanos, sentían que no podrían lidiar con aquel conocimiento.

-Deberíamos irnos –dijo Manuel finalmente y por una vez Martín sólo asintió y lo siguió.

El camino al hotel se pasó en silencio. Cada uno se encontraba flotando en sus propias cavilaciones, o eso parecía desde afuera, porque por dentro se sentían completamente en blanco. Martín se sentía en modo automático, mismo modo en que comenzó a empacar sus cosas. No hablaron casi, sólo para ponerse de acuerdo de que comerían en el hotel y que partirían al día siguiente. A cualquier otro lado hasta que fuese su vuelo. A casa.

Manuel enrolló lentamente la venda que aún tenía de Miguel. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirándola, sin saber bien qué pensar. Su herida ya había sanado casi, dolor no sentía, pero la cicatriz estaba ahí. _Real_. No había forma de que creyera que aquellos días en la casa fueron solo una especie de sueño o alucinación, si bien ahora él mismo se sentía como drogado. Apretó los labios, dudando si empacar la venda, otro recordatorio físico de que había realmente pasado. Miró de lado a Martín, quien también tenía su maleta en la cama y doblaba ropa. Finalmente dejó la venda en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Tomó uno de los pantalones sucios que aún tenía por ahí tirados y quiso meterlo a la bolsa donde estaba juntando la ropa que pensaría llevar a una lavandería, cuando algo medio blanco resbaló al suelo, flotando apenas un poco antes de aterrizar junto a los pies de Martín.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó este ya inclinándose y levantando el papel. Lo inspeccionó, viendo que había estado mojado, pero pudo reconocer que era un sobre abierto y que tan dañado no estaba-. ¿Manu?

Alzó la mira

-Mierda. Había olvidado eso.

Manuel tragó, pero Martín seguía sin entender.

-¿Es tuyo? –comenzó preguntando pero Manuel rápidamente negó con la cabeza y tomó aire. Martín esperó, si bien no tan contento de tener que esperar, pacientemente a que el chileno encontrara las palabras.

-¿Te acuerdas del _velador_?

Oh.

Mierda.

-Lo… ¿abriste? –dijo atónito el argentino y volvió a mirar el sobre.

-¡HABÍA UNA PUTA MANO QUE SE MOVÍA SOLA!

Martín lo miró estupefacto.

-No me jo…

-No te atrevas a no creerme porque te juro que te castro –siseó Manuel y apretó los puños-. Sí, abrí el maldito cajón y me encontré este sobre, pero en el momento en que quise tomarlo, una mano salió saltando de ahí. ¡Y para rematar, apareció Julio en un nuevo intento de matarme!

Miró a Martín, quien estaba como atontado, devolviéndole la mirada boquiabierto.

-Mierda…

-Sí –Manuel tragó-. Tomé la carta al escapar, no sé, por reflejo, pero me olvidé por el susto o yo qué sé.

-¿La leíste?

-¿Qué? –Manuel parpadeó y Martín suspiró bajo, fijándose si podía abrir el sobre por donde ya había sido roto una vez-. No…

Vio al argentino sacar con cuidado una hoja doblada del sobre. Se mordió el labio, sin pensar retenerlo si bien no estaba del todo cómodo con el asunto. Debía haber una razón por la cual los dos hermanos habían celado con tanto vigor aquel cajón que la contenía, al punto de ponerse irracionalmente agresivos y hasta meter una monstruosa mano que se movía sola. Aunque ciertamente no lograba imaginarse qué podría estar escrito en la carta.

Martín se volvió a sentar en la cama, el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras trataba de descifrar la vieja carta, la cual sí estaba algo dañada. Había una que otra palabra borrosa debido al contacto con agua, pero había tres cosas claras: estaba dirigida a Miguel, trataba de Antonio y firmaba un tal Francis. Manuel se sentó a su lado y trató de leer también.

-Habla de que Antonio murió y está fechada en el setenta y cinco –murmuró Martín mostrándole-. No entiendo… esto solo confirma lo que nos dijeron en el archivo… Pero es tan imposible.

Manuel apenas asintió, mirando la carta en busca de más indicios. Tuvo que decir lo obvio:

-Alguien ha leído esta carta. O Miguel o Julio.

-A juzgar por su actitud hacia el velador, diría que ambos.

-Pero…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El "pero" de Manuel quedó flotando en la habitación, acumulando todas las incógnitas de los dos estudiantes. Pero ambos hermanos hablaban de Antonio como si viviera. Pero Miguel preparaba el té cada cierto tiempo. Pero ambos se veían tan jóvenes. Pero ambos seguían esperando a un muerto… Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada de eso en voz alta. Aun así pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

-Es como si se hubieran olvidado…

Manuel se mordió el labio.

-¿De qué? ¿De que el tiempo pasa? –masculló sarcástico, pero se arrepintió de su tono al notar de que, a pesar de lo imposible que era, sonaba _lógico_.

Martín se quedó mirando la carta en sus manos, releyendo una y otra vez las palabras que aún eran comprensibles. El mensaje no les dejaba dudar de las suposiciones desquiciadas que se encontraban haciendo.

- _Les mando mi más sentido pésame. Saben que Antonio era como un hermano para mí y ustedes como mis sobrinos_ -leyó en voz alta después de repetir una y otra vez aquella frase en su cabeza. Manuel lo miró de lado, como esperando a que añadiese algo más-. Este tipo… Francis o sea, podría ayudarnos.

Manuel alzó ambas cejas.

-¿En serio pretendes seguir con esto? –respondió, a lo que su amigo lo miró confundido.

-Claro que sí.

Manuel soltó un improperio y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, masajeándose luego las sienes.

-Dios. Mío –masculló, se puso de pie y Martín suspiró-. ¿¡Qué no tuviste suficiente ya!? ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

-¡Todo debe tener sentido en algún momento!

-¡No! ¡Esto no! ¡Abre los ojos, Martín, todo esto es una enorme mierda sin sentido y si se lo buscas, terminarás muerto o Dios sabe qué!

Martín apretó el puño y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tenés miedo, Manu?

-No trates de provocarme, hijo de puta –siseó Manuel y Martín se paró de golpe-. Sabes que no me intimidas.

-No, lo sé –le espetó Martín-. Pero también sé que puedo resolver esto por mi cuenta.

-¿Qué…?

-Para empezar ni siquiera te pedí que te involucraras, ¿no? –bufó el rubio y Manuel lo miró atónito-. Sos libre de irte sin mí.

Dicho esto se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió del cuarto. Manuel se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Que es imbécil… -murmuró bajo y apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia burbujear en la boca de su estómago-. ¡Imbécil!

Agarró lo primero que tenía a la mano, el cargador de Martín, y lo estrelló contra la puerta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse así ahora, siendo que todo este lío era su culpa? ¿Qué Martín no le había pedido que le ayudase? ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Si fuera por él, seguirían los dos en esa maldita casa! ¿Y ahora quería investigar a la familia dueña? Realmente había enloquecido.

Trató de calmarse por varios minutos, minutos que se alargaron hasta ser una y luego dos horas. Se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo, inhalando y exhalando a la vez que intentaba no pensar en absolutamente nada y le resultó totalmente imposible. Necesitaba un té, decidió y se puso de pie.

Encontró a Martín nuevamente en la biblioteca y en silencio se sentó con él. El argentino alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento –murmuró bajo y Manuel asintió.

-Yo también.

-Tenemos que calmarnos y dejar de pelear.

El chileno volvió a asentir y suspiró.

-Aunque quisiéramos buscar a este Francis, el remitente que pone en la carta seguramente no es el actual.

-¿Y si lo buscamos en Facebook? –sugirió Martín, a lo que Manuel alzó una ceja.

-Tincho, este sujeto debe ser de la edad de Antonio, ahora es una anciano decrépito. Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo.

-Bueno, entonces podemos intentar igual con el remitente. Lo busqué y no queda lejos de acá, hora y media de carro, una hora en tren.

¿Tan rápido lo había investigado? Realmente debía traer prisa, se dijo Manuel y asintió. No perdían nada realmente, al menos podría contar luego a sus amigos y parientes que efectivamente visitó varios lugares de España. Además le gustaba viajar en tren. Lo relajaba ver el paisaje arrastrarse a su lado, quedando atrás más y más cosas, árboles, casas, colinas, campos, puebluchos… Sabía que Martín no era muy amigo del viaje en tren, pero era más rápido así y de por sí no tenían carro. Rentar uno se les hizo muy complicado y caro. Punto para el tren.

La ciudad en la que terminaron era más grande que el municipio en el que actualmente se hospedaban y también parecía más turístico. Vaya uno a saber cómo se les había pasado ir ahí en lugar del otro sitio desgraciado. Les agradó a ambos, pero poco tiempo les quedó para admirar la placitas, centros comerciales, basares y bulevares. Tan rápido como pudieron comenzaron a buscar la dirección de la carta, teniendo que pedir varias veces indicaciones a los transeúntes. Manuel estaba comenzando ya a rendirse cuando por fin dieron con la calle. Se trataba de una casa de apariencia vieja (quién lo diría) pero cuidada y aparentemente todavía habitada. Se lanzaron una mirada llenos de dudas antes de acercarse a revisar el timbre.

 _F. Bonnefoy_

-No tiene que ser necesariamente él –alegó Manuel bajo, pero Martín ya había tocado el timbre-. Puta ma…

Calló de golpe, agudizando los oídos. Por un largo rato no se oyó nada, nada se movió dentro de la casa. Manuel se percató tras varios segundos de que estaba reteniendo la respiración, pero temió soltar el aire por hacer algún ruido extraño. Finalmente igual lo hizo y suspiró. Quiso decir que ya fue, que ahí no vivía nadie, pero en eso se oyeron pasos. Martín por poco pegó un brinco cuando la puerta cuidadosamente se abrió y una mujer ya no tan joven, pero muy bien conservada, los miró extrañada. Era alta y su figura fina y delgada. Tenía lentes y su cabello rubio ceniza ya se alternaba con una que otra cana. Los miró seria, disimulando la sorpresa y la confusión.

-¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarles? –dijo con un fuerte acento francés y una vez que logró reaccionar, Martín se carraspeó.

-B-buenas, ahm… estábamos buscando al señor Bonnefoy… Tenemos entendido que vive acá… S-si es que aún está vivo -se apresura a aclarar al final y Manuel se aguanta las ganas de golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano.

La mujer alzó una ceja.

-Sí, aún está vivo –dijo y claramente no entendía qué querían aquellos dos con el dueño de la casa.

-Nos gustaría hablar con él –logró decir por fin más calmado y seguro, recobrando su compostura.

Vamos, Martín, sé el chico confiado que siempre fuiste, se dijo. La mujer dudó un rato, así que se apresuró a añadir:

-Sé que no nos conocen, pero realmente nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntar al señor…

-¿Sus nombres?

-Martín Hernández –echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro- y Manuel González. Pero eso no le dirá nada, ya sé. Aun así necesitamos preguntarle algo respecto Antonio Fernández…

Aquello pareció hacer el truco. La mujer disimuló mal su sorpresa y asintió apenas. Les pidió que esperasen un rato y les cerró la puerta. Pasó un buen par de minutos antes de que les volviera a abrir y los invitara a pasar. Los guio a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar. Los estantes rebosaban de libros y Martín creyó captar por el rabo del ojo como Manuel se esforzaba por leer los títulos sin acercarse de manera obvia. La mujer los invitó a tomar asiento y obedecieron, ambos nerviosos. No sabían bien qué esperar, por lo que se quedaron algo sorprendidos al finalmente conocer a Francis.

Para ser un viejo ochentón estaba aún en perfectas condiciones, pensó Manuel. El hombre los saludó de manera mucho más amigable que su hija (parentesco que aclaró apenas en las primeras frases que les dijo) y les ofreció té o café. Ambos aceptaron el café por mera educación.

-Monique me comenta que tenían preguntas para mí –dijo por fin con ese mismo acento, tal vez no tan fuerte como solía ser normal en la gente que llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de la patria madre- sobre un viejo amigo.

Martín asintió y el viejo prosiguió.

-Y supongo que no les importará primero decirme de dónde viene su interés por Antonio. Fuimos muy, muy buenos amigos en su tiempo, pero igual me sorprende que hayan investigado tanto como para llegar hasta acá.

-Bueno, la verdad es que queríamos más bien preguntarle sobre sus… eh, hijos adoptivos –admitió Martín bajo, quien al parecer tendría que hacer toda la comunicación en vista de que Manuel no había abierto la boca más que para agradecer el café y repetir su nombre cuando Francis preguntó por él.

El anciano francés los miró sobrecogido.

-Oh… Miguel y Julio –murmuró notoriamente apenado-. Debo admitirles que no he logrado mantener el contacto con ellos desde que su padre murió… Son algo mayores que Monique –dijo más que nada como si recordara en voz alta- ¿Los conocieron? ¿Están casados? ¿Alguno tuvo hijos? Espero que hayan salido de esa casa, estaban tan aislados. No debieron crecer así, pero Antonio nunca me hizo caso…

Tanto Manuel como Martín tuvieron que tragar. ¿Cómo le contaban lo que vivieron sin parecer unos completos chiflados? Imposible. Bueno, habría que jugársela, pensó Martín. Este hombre no los conocía, así que daba igual si pensaba que comieron demasiados hongos, perdidos en un bosque.

-Pues… -Martín se removió y Manuel decidió que era buen momento para intervenir.

-Sí, los conocimos. Viven aún en la misma casa –dijo simple y directamente.

Francis asintió, pensativo.

-Entiendo… ¿les va bien al menos?

Martín y Manuel se miraron.

-Se podría decir… Son hospitalarios… al menos Miguel lo es –musitó Martín, rogando que Manuel no hiciese una mueca muy obvia, y Francis se rio, corroborando que Julio siempre fue algo renegón y hostil.

-Una criatura extraña, pero se veía que era cariñoso con su hermano –comentó-. Miguel me agradaba. Lo recuerdo amable, algo ingenuo para lo que vivieron esos dos…

-¿Vivieron?

-Sí, pues… -Francis hizo un gesto pensativo, tratando de recordar toda esa información vaga que su difunto amigo le dio hace ya tantísimos años-. Por lo que entendí, para cuando Antonio los adoptó, ya habían pasado por varias familias y orfanatos. Había muchos niños así en ese tiempo, no eran los únicos, pero el que se les viera que no eran de ascendencia puramente española no les facilitaba la vida. La gente tenía que ver por su cuenta en ese tiempo como sobrevivía al régimen. Yo mismo visité poco a Antonio en ese tiempo, no se podía… Pero nos escribíamos mucho y me contó que había decidido adoptar a dos niños, Miguel y Julio, pues. Le gustaba hablar de ellos, aunque siempre repetía las mismas anécdotas porque tanto tiempo no pasaba con ellos.

-¿Usted le escribió a Miguel cuando Antonio murió? –preguntó finalmente Martín. Conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba encaminar el tema hacia donde quería.

-Ah, sí. Me pareció que me correspondía, si bien escribir esa carta no fue fácil. Me parece que le había dicho que fuesen al funeral, pero nunca respondió ni aparecieron. Eso me pareció raro, ya que Miguel mismo era muy apegado a él. Ah, por eso le dije a Antonio que no estuviera ausentándose todo el tiempo, los chicos necesitaban de él. Si ni madre tenían… Solo a él y a esa casa fea, muy fea si a mí me preguntan -suspiró-. Tan oscura… Ay no, ¿cómo es que viven aún ahí? ¿Y solo ellos dos?

Ambos asintieron.

-Luego de varios meses, casi un año, me escribió Julio –prosiguió inesperadamente y los estudiantes pusieron alertas todos sus sentidos-. Me extrañó que no escribiera Miguel, se supone que era el que siempre se quedaba a cargo cuando Antonio no estaba y Julio tenía una letra tan fea… Si mi hija no hubiera botado el año pasado todas mis cartas y libros viejos, se la mostraría. Aunque me tardaría en encontrarla, una carta tan vieja y entre tanto cachivache que uno acumula con el paso del tiempo… Pero dijo que no habían asistido al funeral debido a que Miguel quedó demasiado afectado y que hasta se deprimió, pero que ya estaba mejor. Además que no tenían como ir, como si uno no hubiese podido recogerlos… Pero qué sé yo, admito que esos chicos siempre fueron algo retraídos.

Rodó los ojos y se sirvió más café. El cerebro de Martín trabajaba a mil, tratando de formular sus siguientes palabras.

-Les volví a escribir un par de veces, pero las cartas se perdían o el correo me las devolvía.

-Señor…

-Díganme Francis.

-Francis –Martín tragó-. La verdad es que… Hay algo más respecto a los dos que debería saber… Pero es algo difícil de explicar, ni siquiera nosotros entendemos –comenzó a relatar con cautela y al ver que el anciano no respondía, sino que esperaba a que prosiguiera, eso hizo-. Miguel y Julio sí siguen ahí… Pero no tienen más que dieciocho años.

Francis alzó una ceja. Claramente se había esperado otra cosa.

-Pero… No, ¿cómo va a ser? –se rio-. Tal vez alguien similar a ellos vive ahí ahora. Chicos, tanto Miguel como Julio deben ya casi estar alcanzando los sesenta años…

-Vimos sus fotos en el archivo –dijo Manuel serio-. Son ellos.

-Podrían haber tenido hijos –trató de calmar Francis la situación, pero los dos jóvenes volvieron a negar.

-Son ellos, los mismos –insistieron.

Francis suspiró, mirándolos perdido. Y no lo culpaban, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirles a dos locos salidos de la nada que afirmaban que los hijos de su difunto amigo seguían teniendo la misma edad que cuando su padre murió cuarenta años atrás? Pues cualquier otro los habría echado de su casa.

Pero Francis no lo hizo, sino que les ofreció más café. Luego les pidió que comenzaran de nuevo, que le contaran todo lo sucedido. Y Martín no se hizo de rogar, lo soltó absolutamente todo. Desde las vacaciones que irían a pasar, la caminata por el bosque, la tormenta, que se perdieron, la casa que encontraron, lo que aconteció en ella y cómo volvieron a la sociedad. Para cuando terminó, notó que había comenzado a atardecer. Ni Francis ni Manuel intervinieron en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando y ahora sentía la garganta seca y rasposa. Manuel lo miraba de soslayo, como preguntando qué sucedería ahora. Francis solo meditaba la historia de Martín.

-La verdad es que hay una historia que me contaron tiempo después de la muerte de Antonio. Lo consideré una broma, porque a la gente siempre le había gustado inventar historias de terror entorno a la casa vieja esa y es que se presta muy bien con una casa tan fea… -suspiró-. La cosa es que se dice, o sea me contaron, que ya el correo no llega hasta ahí debido a un incidente que hubo con el último cartero que acudió a dejarles una carta y que uno de los dos o los dos juntos, qué sé yo, le cortó la mano.

Manuel, petrificado, esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar:

-¿Es última vez fue cuando usted le escribió a Miguel?

Francis solo asintió. El chileno no dijo más por el resto de la reunión y la verdad es que ya no había mucho que decir. El anciano los invitó a cenar y a quedarse a dormir, pero solo se atrevieron a aceptar lo primero, alegando que debían volver a la otra ciudad. Antes de despedirlos, Francis les dio algo de dinero para el pasaje, insistiendo en que le había agradado su visita y que no dudaran en escribirle si les venía en gana. Cuando por fin estaban en la estación de trenes, tratando de digerir la visita. Se volvieron a mirar, sabiendo qué hacer y a la vez no. Sin lugar a dudas lo que más los perseguía eran las últimas palabras del francés:

 _Siempre tuve la sensación de que entorno a esos dos chicos todo estaba estático y me dije una y otra vez que era porque estaban tan aislados…_


	12. Días soleados

Capítulo corto.

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _12\. Días soleados_

Hacía tiempo que no subía al desván. Rara vez había una razón para visitar aquellas cajas y cachivaches sueltos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo. No recordaba la última vez que había estado ahí, pero notó que realmente había sido hace mucho. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? No tenía idea.

Una persona normal tal vez no le daría tantas vueltas, pero con la visita de los dos hombres, Miguel ya no estaba seguro que tan normal era él. Estaba enamorado. Antonio sólo se reiría de esto, le desordenaría el pelo y luego se pondría serio, diciendo que tuviese cuidado. Julio no tendría una actitud muy diferente a la que ya llevaba luciendo en los últimos días. Lo miraba serio y ofendido, como si lo hubiese traicionado. Pero a la vez, muy bien escondida en sus ojos pero no invisible a los de Miguel, habría preocupación. A fin de cuentas Miguel era su todo y el que se enamorara solo podía salir mal. Consideró que exageraba, que aun enamorándose Miguel jamás lo abandonaría. Además ya se habían ido, el tema estaba zanjado.

Y aun así…

Martín no había necesitado ni una semana para hacerse con su corazón, lo cual llegaba a ser hasta algo deprimente. No supo bien en qué momento comenzó, pero el sentirse traicionado cuando intentaron escapar ya fue indicio de algo. Las disculpas de Martín sonaban falsas pero Miguel sí quería disculparle, porque a fin de cuentas él era el blando, ¿no? No podía negar que una parte de él había tenido la estúpida ilusión de que Martín escogería quedarse, pero sabía perfectamente lo imposible que era aquello. Por un lado, el rubio tarde o temprano querría irse a su propia casa y, por otro, era inconcebible que mantuviese a alguien desconocido para Antonio ahí.

Eso no quitaba el que le hayan roto el corazón. No con malicia, el actuar de Martín fue totalmente lógico. Pero aun así dolió. Tal vez debió rechazarlo, le susurró una voz en su cabeza, mas Miguel dudaba que eso hubiera hecho menos dolorosa la ausencia del rubio. Necesitó tan poco para enamorarlo… Tal vez no era culpa de nadie, Miguel era simplemente el chiquillo que no conocía más que esa casa y Martín era irresistible y ya. Miguel no había contado con los recursos necesarios para escudarse y el golpe le dio directamente en la cara. Todo había sido tan nuevo y excitante, todo lo que rodeaba a Martín lo recordaba iluminado, algo totalmente ajeno a aquella casa oscura. Se dijo que era su cabeza jugándole trucos, que de no estar enamorado seguramente recordaría al rubio como una persona de lo más común. Pero estaba enamorado y no podía cambiarlo, no importaba cuánto lo mirase mal Julio, las cosas eran así y ya.

Por eso estaba ahí, ensuciándose con el polvo. Necesitaba estar solo, verdaderamente solo. Siempre había tenido a Julio, incluso si no estaban en la misma habitación sentía su presencia cerca. Sentía sus pasos, sus risas cuando hacía alguna pequeña maldad, el cacareo histérico de las gallinas cuando las asustaba y los chillidos que soltaba mientras huía del gallo. Julio siempre era perceptible para él. Siempre sabía dónde estaba y qué hacía, no porque tuviera ojos en la nuca, sino porque lo conocía. Pero ahora, por primera vez en, ¿en cuánto?, necesitaba no saber. Necesitaba estar lejos de él, si no física, entonces mentalmente.

Olvidaba tan fácilmente que él mismo también era un ser individual, que ellos no eran Miguel y Julio, sino Miguel _y_ Julio. Dos seres que viven juntos, esperan y desesperan juntos, pero que no por eso son uno solo. Eran dos hermanos pero dos individuos separados. ¿Cómo podía olvidar eso tan seguido y tan rápido? Problemas de solo ser ellos dos la mayor parte del tiempo… Sabía que de alguna manera aquella idea le enojaba a Julio, nunca lo dijo pero Miguel lo sospechaba, de igual manera que entendía por qué a Julio le enojaban tanto Martín y Manuel. No porque lo hayan atacado en su intento de huir violentamente, sino por el simple hecho de que habían sacado de balance su armonía, la rutina y la costumbre. Julio odiaba a cualquier hombre o mujer que se acercase a la casa y le contentaba que eso nunca sucediera. La última persona que Miguel recordaba que los había visitado antes de los dos estudiantes era el cartero. Julio, quien por haberle estado ayudando en la cocina se llevó el cuchillo, había atendido la puerta. Había sido un día de primavera, se oían pájaros y ya iba haciendo un calorcito que tiraba hacia verano. Miguel se había asomado a preguntar que quién era. Lo último que recordaba de ese pobre hombre era su espalda mientras corría lejos de la casa. No estaba seguro si lo había oído gritar. ¿Por qué gritaría? ¿Julio le hizo o dijo algo fuera de lugar? Recordaba la carta que Julio le dio con cara seria, pero no recordaba qué fue de ella. ¿De quién era? ¿La abrió? ¿Qué decía en ella?

De ese día recordaba tan poco. Era como si estuviera cubierto por un velo o simplemente por tanto polvo que ya no se veía la imagen debajo. ¿Hace cuánto había sido? ¿En qué fecha?

La cabeza le dolía. Aquellas preguntas comenzó a hacérselas solo y únicamente desde que Martín vino con sus preguntas. Tonto Martín, idiota Martín y su manía de ponerlo todo cabeza abajo en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarle por las tontas tazas de té? ¿Por qué no podía recordar cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando a Antonio? Sintió una presión en el pecho unírsele al dolor de cabeza. Era como si la angustia de no saber nada comenzara a materializarse entre sus pulmones, como una roca que pesaba y crecía más y más. Se encogió sobre sí, abrazando sus piernas. Temblaba ligeramente mientras trataba de acorazarse contra las preguntas que lo atacaban como proyectiles de guerra. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Ahí iba otra pregunta.

* * *

Miguel había llorado. No era la primera vez. Julio odiaba eso.

Desde que los dos idiotas se habían ido, pasaron cuatro días y poco a poco comenzaba a perder la paciencia. La comida sabía mal si tenía que ver el desánimo que Miguel tanto trataba de esconder. Había momentos en que su hermano trataba de esconderse por completo, subía al desván o iba al cobertizo donde guardaban la madera. Imaginaba que era ahí donde lloraba, no cortando cebollas como le dijo una vez. Miguel nunca lloraba al cortar cebollas.

Esos días no llovió, sino que por fin salió el sol. Miguel lavó la ropa y Julio le ayudó a tenderla atrás de la casa. Estaban ambos algo aliviados, ya que estaban a poco de quedarse sin ropa limpia por no poder lavar y tender mientras llovía sin interrupción. Lo mismo iba para las sábanas. No hablaron mucho mientras las colgaba, Miguel acomodando las telas por sobre el cordón y Julio alcanzándole los ganchitos. Miguel parecía seguir hundido en sus pensamientos, extrañando a Martín, y Julio no quería enojarlo. A pesar de todo seguía teniendo cierto respeto por su autoridad cuando Antonio no estaba. Bien sabía que en cualquier momento Miguel podía volver a meterlo a algún cajón o baúl y luego se olvidaría de cuál y lo estaría buscando como un loco en todos lados, menos ahí donde lo dejó.

Después de eso Miguel se sentó en el porche, remendando unas medias de Julio que tenían huecos. Él mismo se quedó al interior de la casa, observándolo por la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver no solo a Miguel, sino toda la parte delantera de la casa. Podía ver hasta hacia la reja y el caminito que llevaba hacia la casa, y no pudo evitar, como cada vez, recordar el día en que tuvo que atravesar ese camino por primera vez. El automóvil no podía entrar por la reja, quién sabe por qué, y dejó a los dos hermanos frente al terreno, echándose la fuga luego. Miguel apretaba su mano con fuerza, la manera en que siempre le había asegurado que cuidaría de él. Siempre cuidó de él, sin importar la circunstancia.

Tenía cuatro años en ese entonces. A Miguel le gustaba decir que siempre habían vivido ahí y que eran los hijos biológicos de Antonio, pero Julio sabía bien cuál era la verdad. Fueron adoptados cuando tenían cuatro y seis años, Miguel siempre fue el favorito y Julio fue tomado porque esa era la condición. Antonio solo había querido un hijo, aunque nunca se había quejado abiertamente de Julio. En sí fue un buen padre. Si estaba, claro. Jamás los había maltratado, ni los consintió. Les dejó bastante libertad dentro de su constante ausencia y Miguel supo criar bien a Julio. Al menos así lo veía Julio mismo, de la misma manera que entendía que Miguel era lo único que necesitaba. Ni siquiera Antonio era imprescindible. Supuso que por eso la presencia de los dos estudiantes lo había tomado tan mal. Sabía que no era la persona más hospitalaria que existía, pero no recordaba tampoco ser tan agresivo. Se trataba de decir que fue porque ellos lo atacaron, pero era consciente de que había algo más, un peligro mucho más grande que terminar amordazado en un armario. Perder a Miguel. Por poco lo hizo, incluso sentía como si en efecto hubiera perdido una parte de su hermano.

De no haber despertado Miguel esa mañana, Julio habría matado a Martín. Ahí mismo, en la cama, durmiendo junto a su hermano. Había contado con que Miguel tenía el sueño profundo, pero al parecer el mayor seguía conociendo bien a su hermanito. O el enamoramiento lo dejó en vela, quién sabe.

-¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

-Lo que hagas está bien.

-Pero dime.

Julio suspiró y se talló los ojos.

-Estoy cansado…

-Se te nota –Miguel esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó, entrando juntos a la casa-. ¿Te parece unos panqueques y un chocolate caliente?

-¿Todavía hay polvo de chocolate?

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-Ah, verdad que se había acabado…

"Si, hace años…", pensó Julio, mas prefirió reírse y alegar que té estaría bien. La verdad que ni recordaba cómo sabía el chocolate. O la leche, o la miel y el azúcar. Miguel asintió y volvió a sonreír. Le volvió a prometer que la semana que venía conseguiría chocolate y Julio se rio asintiendo, agradecido de que nunca cumpliese esa promesa. Era mejor así. Todo era mejor así con su pequeña vida pacífica, una rutina sin fin ni altercados, de sol y sonrisas. Perfecto.

Todo era mejor y _habría_ sido mejor si la lluvia no hubiese vuelto.


	13. Regreso

Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. Gracias como siempre por comentar :)

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _13\. Regreso_

-Estás loco.

-Te juro que ya no sé cuántas veces me lo has dicho.

-¡Miles! ¿Pero sabí' quién está más loco aún? Yo por seguirte a este puto lugar –bufó Manuel, cerrándose la casaca. Odiaba llevar capucha, pero atravesar el bosque con un paraguas se le hacía ridículo y poco práctico.

Cuando vio la casa asomarse ante su vista, no pudo evitar tragar. Seguía ahí, tal y como la habían dejado, lo cual argumentaba en contra de la idea de que todo lo sucedido haya sido únicamente producto de su imaginación. Maldijo mentalmente, apretando los puños en los bolsillos de su cortavientos. Martín en cambio parecía aliviado de verla ahí, incluso fue como si se alegrara y Manuel no dudó de que así era. Primero que confirmaba que no había alucinado nada de lo pasado y segundo que volvería a ver a Miguel. Hurra, bien por él. En serio que era un estúpido imbécil retrasado por seguirlo de vuelta a aquel pequeño y nada inofensivo infierno.

Se detuvieron un breve instante, como contemplando su destino, y Manuel en secreto esperó que Martín estuviese reconsiderando la decisión tomada el día anterior. Sí, bueno, no negaba que él también sentía cierta curiosidad, curiosidad que, aunque bien escondida, tiraba de él como una cadena de hierro. Tiraba hacia la casa. Pero al menos Manuel tenía sus dudas, Manuel no era el loco que echaba a correr ciegamente sin saber a dónde con exactitud, si bien Martín aseguraba conocer con exactitud a dónde se dirigían. Patrañas, era un idiota enamorado.

Lo que más le frustraba era que Martín, si bien solía deslizarse de pareja en pareja, nunca había demostrado haber tenido sentimientos particularmente fuertes por ninguno. Martín nunca corrió tras nadie, ni siquiera tras Manuel en su momento. Martín estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguido, y si bien todos sabían que algún día ya le tocaría ser flechado por Cupido, Manuel no había esperado que su suerte fuese tal como para que aquella flecha tuviese el nombre de Miguel. De todos los seres humanos que se habían cruzado en su vida… justo el menos humano. Sea lo que sea Miguel, aún no estaba seguro de nada.

Habían barajado todas las opciones posibles la noche anterior, después de que Martín lograse convencer a Manuel de regresar a la casa en el bosque. Descartaron vampiros, ya que los hermanos se levantaban de día, comían lo mismo que ellos y tan pálidos tampoco estaban. Y no, los vampiros de _Crepúsculo_ no eran una opción. Manuel se negó a tener esa posibilidad en consideración. Tampoco eran fantasmas, afirmó Martín y su sonrisa se había ensanchado ligeramente. Al menos no Miguel, añadió bajo y Manuel rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, tú que te tiraste a uno de ellos –le espetó manteniendo su irritación a raya-, ¿qué crees que sea?

-Pues se sintió muy humano.

-Esto no nos está ayudando.

-Lo sé… Pero en todo caso lo sabremos mañana, ¿no?

Sí, ese día lo sabrían. Oyó a Martín llamarlo para terminar de acercarse y con eso volvió al presente. Con un suspiro se acomodó la mochila y lo siguió. Salieron al claro y volvieron a sentir como la lluvia caía con toda potencia, hallándose ambos en una especie de déjà vu. En el bosque no habían notado lo torrencial que realmente era la precipitación. Manuel trataba de no mirar a la casa, suponiendo que tal vez ya los habían visto… De realmente estar ahí. Martín caminaba apurado a su lado, un paso por delante mientras trataban ambos de no resbalarse en el barro. Cruzaron la reja y siguieron el delgado y poco cuidado camino que llevaba el último trecho hasta el pórtico de la vieja casa. Se lanzaron una fugaz mirada, Martín dudando por primera vez y Manuel como diciendo "ya qué, ya estamos acá". El rubio tomó el aro de metal que pendía de la puerta, golpeando.

Miguel alzó la mirada del pantalón que se encontraba remendando y Julio se apartó de la ventana, suspirando.

-Voy yo.

-¿Viste quién es? –quiso saber su hermano entre contrariado y curioso.

-Son ellos…

Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Miguel se había puesto de pie apurado. Apretó los labios y lo siguió a regañadientes.

-Está lloviendo –murmuró cuando alcanzaron el recibidor-. Deberías prepararles algo caliente, yo abro.

Miguel lo miró algo dudoso y Julio odió el recelo que halló en sus ojos, pero finalmente el más grande torció una sonrisa y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Llévalos a la sala. Que dejen los abrigos y los zapatos aquí.

Y dicho aquello, siguió de largo hacia la cocina. Julio esperó hasta verlo desaparecer en el corredor a la izquierda del recibidor y luego miró la puerta. Se esforzó por no traer una mueca muy oscura cuando la abrió, aunque Martín y Manuel ciertamente parecieron notar que emocionado no estaba.

-¿Se les olvidó algo? –musitó burlón y Martín se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo, así como Manuel logró no rodar los ojos exasperado.

-No realmente –contestó el rubio-. Veníamos de visita. ¿Y Miguel?

Notó como el agarre de Julio sobre el pomo se tensaba y como el chico se erguía levemente.

-En la cocina. Pasen y traten de no mojar todo –amenazó y los estudiantes entraron con cuidado.

Se quitaron los zapatos bajo la severa mirada del menor, dejándolos junto a la puerta. Dudaron si quitarse también las medias, puesto que hacía de nuevo frío pero de no hacerlo dejarían un rastro húmedo. Martín se encogió de hombros y se las quitó, dejándolas sobre la calefacción debajo de la que había dejado sus zapatos y Manuel lo imitó. Las casacas las colgaron con los abrigos y tras eso se volvieron hacia Julio.

-Por acá –indicó este quedadamente, aún inspeccionándolos sin disimulo alguno.

Trataron de que no notara su incomodidad ante aquello, si bien a Martín le falló un tanto. Caminaron detrás de él con inseguridad y recelo. Ninguno confiaba en él y sabían que él tenía toda la razón del mundo como para no confiar en ellos tampoco. Aunque Martín debía admitir que era sorprendente que accediera a caminar delante de ellos, dándoles la espalda y toda la oportunidad del mundo para atacarlo de nuevo. No era como si ese fuera su plan, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí. Tal vez Julio sabía que si habían vuelto, no sería para asaltarlo, eso no tendría mucho sentido.

Sonrieron al ver que en la sala estaba prendida la chimenea. Se sentaron en la alfombra frente al fuego, aliviados al sentir como el calor regresaba a sus cuerpos. Oyeron pasos en el pasillo y al rato apareció Miguel trayendo una bandeja, una casi invisible sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola –los saludó, acercándose-. Qué sorpresa verlos, no pensé que vendrían tan pronto.

Martín le sonrió de vuelta y le ayudó con la bandeja.

-Gracias –respondió recibiendo su taza de té humeante-. Y hola.

Rio y Manuel solamente agradeció bajo, saludando también. Miguel se sentó en el suelo con ellos, fuera de la alfombra. Julio retomó su sitio en el alféizar, mirando hacia afuera. Por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada, los estudiantes soplando sus tazas hasta por fin poder beber sin quemarse. Miguel los observaba algo curioso, todavía preguntándose a qué habían venido.

-No puedo creer que esté lloviendo de nuevo –comentó por fin Martín tratando de romper con el silencio que no le ayudaba mucho.

Miguel de inmediato asintió.

-Sí, no sé qué pasa con este clima…

-Es el calentamiento global –murmuró Manuel, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en que lo dijo, más aún cuando Miguel le lanzó una mirada confundida.

-No llueve así desde hace… varios años –susurró el moreno y se puso de pie, yendo por el trabajo que lo había estado ocupando minutos antes.

-¿Cuántos años? –quiso saber Martín, sintiendo la mirada de Julio en su nuca.

-No sé… años –respondió Miguel encogiéndose de hombros, sin querer decir más al respecto. Regresó a sentarse junto a las visitas, sus ojos fijos en la rodilla del pantalón que arreglaba. Julio y su poco cuidado a la hora de corretear a las gallinas…

Pasaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Miguel comenzó a preguntar sobre qué habían estado haciendo y, poco a poco, Martín y Manuel fueron describiendo su estancia en la ciudad e incluso su excursión más larga, omitiendo estratégicamente detalles. Julio los observaba de reojo desde su lugar, incomodándole toda aquella charla sobre el mundo exterior y las cosas tan nuevas que iban diciéndole a Miguel. Su hermano se portaba como si comprendiera todo, pero Julio sabía que no era así. Le gustaría haber detenido aquella conversación, mas no sabía cómo y por ello se limitó a mantenerse al margen, escuchando.

-¿Fueron hasta ahí? –exclamó Miguel sorprendido-. Pero está lejos. Se quedaron más de un día me supongo…

-Ahm… No realmente –dijo Manuel bajo, pero Martín se le cruzó.

-Nos quedamos dos días –mintió y Miguel asintió lentamente-. Nos quedamos a dormir donde un señor… Bonnefoy.

Miguel alzó la mirada, aparentemente el nombre le decía.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Pero no será acaso un tal Francis, no?

-Sí, ese mismo –corroboró Martin y Manuel le lanzó una mirada de lado, preguntándose qué buscaba ganar Martín con aquello.

-Lo conocimos en el tren –continuó con la mentira y Manuel asintió para no delatarlo-. Tipo agradable… ¿Lo conocés?

-Sí, es amigo de Antonio –Miguel dejó su trabajo de lado-. ¿Cómo está?

-Ah, se ve que muy bien –Martín sonrió apenas, atento a su reacción-. Buena gente.

-Sí, sí. A veces viene de visita… –Miguel se detuvo y pasó de largo a Martín con la mirada, fijándola en Julio-. O venía… ¿Tienen hambre?

A Martín y Manuel no les quedó de otra que asentir. Al parecer la conversación no llegaría muy lejos ahí, habría que intentarlo más tarde. Por el resto de la tarde no se volvió a hablar de Francis, mencionar a Antonio o preguntar por el mundo más allá del bosque. Miguel los invitó a quedarse a cenar y luego a dormir. Manuel supo que Martín no se iría de aquella casa hasta aclarar el misterio que se escondía en ella y sus residentes, por lo que se resignó a aceptar la oferta. Fue una cena algo tensa y extraña, con Martín tratando de iniciar conversaciones que se perdían tras pocos intercambios de palabras, Miguel intentando seguirlas, Julio manteniéndose al margen y Manuel de alguna manera en medio de todo aquello. Su mayor preocupación en aquel momento no era escuchar como Miguel y Martín hablaban sobre la comida, sino más bien asegurarse de alguna manera de que Martín no lo abandonase durante la noche. Díganle cobarde si quieren, pero a él le daba igual. Si ya había vuelto a la boca del lobo por acompañar a Martín, al menos esperaba que este no lo dejara solo.

-Tincho –lo llamó apenas Miguel había abandonado el comedor con los platos sucios y el rubio se volvió, inclinándose hacia él.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que nos den la misma habitación que antes? –Manuel habló bajo a pensar de que se encontraban solos, Julio había seguido a su hermano. Martín sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. ¿Supongo? ¿Por qué?

Manuel se mordió el labio, odiando tener que responder esa pregunta.

-No quiero dormir solo.

Martín estaba a nada de poner una mueca de incredulidad, pero tan rápido como quiso hacer eso, así de veloz entendió.

-Ah… No te preocupes –le sonrió a su amigo y le palmeó el hombro-. Seguramente nos darán ese cuarto. Y si no, le decimos a Miguel…

-Sí, Miguel –masculló Manuel bajo-. Te estoy pidiendo que no vayas a revolcarte con él en medio de la noche. No sabes si el enano querrá vengarse por lo que hicimos, lo más probable es que sí.

Martín deshizo su sonrisa. Manuel tenía razón, no era recomendable quedarse expuesto habiendo un demonio enfurecido bajo el mismo techo.

-No te preocupes, Manu –dijo bajo y le dio un apretón a su hombro-. Esta noche va a pasar sin líos, te lo prometo.

Volvió a sonreír y Manuel sintió calmarse un poco. Maldijo en silencio a la sonrisa de Martín, pero eventualmente aceptó la calma que ésta le daba.

* * *

Halló a Miguel en la sala, sentado en el sofá que daba hacia la chimenea. El fuego que habían mantenido vivo durante toda la tarde esta estaba ya en sus brasas. A su alrededor Miguel había prendido un par de velas para apoyar la escaza luz que provenía desde la chimenea. Martín entró, cerrando la puerta y el chico se volvió a ver quién era, sonriendo al reconocerlo a pesar de la poca lumbre que había.

-Martín, ven –lo llamó y le indicó el sitio junto a él en el sofá.

El rubio se acercó, pero antes de tomar asiento, se detuvo, paseando nervioso los dedos por encima del respaldar del sofá.

-Miguel, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? –el moreno lo miró confundido-. ¿Sí? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso de…?

-No –Martín se carraspeó, disimulando el leve sonrojo que se anidó en sus mejillas-. Eso ahora no. Quiero hablarte de Antonio.

La sorpresa de Miguel fue obvia y la verdad que no era como si Martín lo culpara. Claro, ¿qué podía él decirle sobre su padre? Supuestamente nada, pero ahí estaba, teniendo que de alguna manera darle la noticia de la muerte del hombre que lo adoptó y le dio aquel hogar. La pregunta era cómo, no había pensado tan lejos. Típico de ti, diría Manuel.

-Miguel… lo que te voy a decir es difícil de decir y aún más difícil de creer -decidió que tomar asiento junto a él sería la mejor opción. El chico lo miró, esperando pacientemente, pero ninguna advertencia que a Martín se le podría haber ocurrido habría sido suficiente como para protegerlo del golpe que recibiría en ese momento-. Antonio está muerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en su rostro no quedó espacio para algo que no fuese incredulidad. O sorpresa, o susto. Martín tragó nervioso.

-¿Q-qué cosa? –balbuceó Miguel al cabo de unos segundos. Martín se rascó la nuca, sin poder aguantarle la mirada. Desvió la suya y tomó aire.

-Que Antonio, tu padre adoptivo, está muerto… hace ya bastante tiempo. Cuarenta años para ser exactos.

-¿¡Qué!? –se le salió a Miguel un par de octavas por encima de lo acostumbrado-. ¿¡Estás bromeando!?

-No, Migue –replicó el argentino y lo volvió a mirar-. Te juro que no. No te mentiría en algo así. Sé que suena loco, pero… ese es el tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que lo viste.

-¡Te estás burlando de mí! –resopló Miguel poniéndose de pie y Martín lo imitó de un salto.

-¡No! Mierda, no. ¡Te juro! –exclamó mientras Miguel negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Quiso acercarse a él, pero se detuvo tras dar un paso, viendo como el chico se removía inquieto.

-Antonio… ¿muerto? No, ¿cómo puede ser eso? –cuestionaba y lo miró, sus ojos ahogados en confusión y miedo.

Martín tragó y por fin se aproximó, queriendo abrazarlo.

-Por favor… tenés que creerme –trató de convencerlo, esforzándose por sonar sincero y preocupado, algo que le salió natural por ser lo que en verdad sentía. Pero Miguel se tapó los oídos.

-No te creo… no puedo creerte –susurró y retrocedió un paso, rehuyéndole a Martín.

-Migue… Tenés que creerme, es la verdad –intentó seguir convenciéndolo, pero el menor (o el mayor en realidad) sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No! ¿¡Cómo puedes saber _tú_ eso!?

-Miguel –lo retuvo, su voz temblando desesperada, y lo agarró del brazo-. Decime, ¿qué año es?

El chico se quedó parado de golpe, mirándolo.

-¿A-año? –tartamudeó mordiéndose el labio y Martín asintió firme-. Ah, pues… no sé… ¿El setenta y seis?

Martín suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Miguel, eso ya pasó hace mucho… -calló unos segundos, dudando qué impacto podría lo siguiente tener en el otro-. Ya estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

Miguel abrió la boca para protestar, pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar, mirándolo incrédulo.

-No… -runruneó apenas, pero Martín lo interrumpió.

-Sí, es la verdad.

-No. Pruébalo.

Se miraron, los dos sintiéndose totalmente perdidos, uno cuestionando todo lo que le era dicho y el otro sin saber cómo darle credibilidad a sus palabras.

-Ven conmigo –susurró por fin Martín, volviendo a acercarse a Miguel, sin soltar su brazo pero suavizando su agarre-. Por favor, Miguel… Iremos a ver a Francis, vas a ver que el tiempo pasó.

Llevó una mano a su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos. No sabía de qué otra manera convencerlo, solo sabía que en ese momento era capaz de ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle. Tenía que demostrarle que no mentía, que era sincero. Lo sintió estremecerse ligeramente, mas el chico no se alejó de él. Su mirada fue a parar en la boca de Miguel y a su mente vino la imagen de un Miguel mayor, un Miguel que podría ser su padre… Bueno, ya había sido tocado antes por alguien que podría haber sido su padre, pero esto obviamente era totalmente diferente. Primero porque era consentido, segundo porque aparentaba ser menor que él y tercero porque era Miguel.

-Supongo… que no pierdo nada yendo –respondió por fin el más bajo, alzando la mirada, cruzándola con la de Martín.

No se resistió más a besarlo y Miguel no se resistió a él. El más bajo pasó sus brazos por su cintura cuando el rubio se inclinó a presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Se apegaron más y cerraron los ojos, olvidando por unos cuantos segundos la situación en la que estaban metidos. Moviendo los labios con paciencia y a la vez un tanto de ansiedad, Martín lo fue empujando poco a poco hacia el sillón a espaldas de Miguel y ahí descendieron hasta quedar el rubio sentado sobre su regazo. Olvidaron todo: en dónde se encontraban, de lo que estaban hablando, quienes eran dentro de esta historia. Miguel lo mordió suavemente, sacándole una sonrisa juguetona a la vez que Martín deslizaba sus manos por su pecho. El rubio se encontraba encorvado sobre él, mas no parecía molestarle aquella incómoda posición.

-¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche? –susurró Miguel y con mucho gusto Martín olvidó lo que le había prometido a Manuel.

-Claro que sí –respondió sin pensarlo realmente, a lo que la sonrisa de Miguel se ensanchó. Lo volvió a jalar hacia sí, iniciando el segundo beso, al cual le siguieron varios más antes de que decidieran continuar con aquello en otro lado.

Se pusieron de pie, Miguel después de Martín, quien fue adelantándose hacia la puerta de la sala. Miguel lo siguió, mas se detuvo detrás de él en el momento en que Martín abrió la puerta y se quedó parado de golpe.

-¿Martín? –preguntó extrañado y se asomó, parpadeando-. Ah… Julio…

Su hermano menor se encontraba parado frente a la puerta, afuera en el pasillo, obstruyendo su camino. El mayor se mordió el labio y se puso junto a Martín. Julio no se movió, mirándolos fijamente con una expresión difícil de comprender para Martín pero a la que no le faltaba en nada lo terrorífico. El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico había congelado todo el calor que su hermano le había hecho sentir.

-Julio, ¿qué pasa? –oyó a Miguel preguntar y el que se pusiera entre él y el más bajo no le daba buena espina.

Julio apretó los puños y notaron entonces que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-No puedes –susurró-. No puedes hacer esto, no puedes irte…

Miguel se tensó, más no se movió de su lugar a la vez que se hacía el que no había visto la navaja suiza que su hermano traía en la mano.

-No digas eso, Julito –comenzó a hablarle en un tono suave y casi maternal que a Martín le pareció muy disonante con el momento-. No voy a irme…

-¡Claro que sí! –le gritó Julio y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de odio puro-. ¡Si los oí, Miguel! ¡No me mientas, _te oí_!

Miguel apretó los labios.

-Sí, lo dije... pero no me iría de verdad, volvería. Sólo iré a visitar al tío Francis…

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES! –vociferó Julio. Dio un paso hacia Miguel, quien rápidamente retrocedió empujando a Martín con la espalda, y en ese momento el rubio cayó también en la cuenta de que las manos del más pequeño no estaban vacías. Su miedo creció más aún al reconocer aquel objeto.

Palideció en el segundo en que vio a Julio lanzarse contra su hermano.


	14. Fin

Lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas con el internet. Quiero agradecer también al anon que comentó el capítulo pasado, muchas gracias :)

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _14\. Fin_

Martín había dicho que solo iría un rato a ver a Miguel, que intentaría _hablar_ con él. Manuel había decidido creerle, si bien ya había pasado media hora… o algo así, la verdad era que no estaba ni seguro. No se había fijado a qué hora Martín se fue. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, sin idea de qué hacer para ocupar su mente nerviosa. Sus oídos estaban atentos al más mínimo ruido que la casa daba de sí, pero se le dificultaba mucho distinguir los distintos sonidos que percibía de lo que era únicamente producto de la lluvia y el viento. Suspiró frustrado y se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Hace dos semanas no se le habría ocurrido que pasaría los últimos días de su viaje de aquella manera. En cuatro días saldría su vuelo de Barcelona a Buenos Aires. ¿Y de ahí qué? Presentía que lo vivido no sería olvidado con la facilidad con la que uno aborda un avión reservado desde hacía meses. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre, en el tono enojado con el que se había dirigido a él en su última conversación. Que el que estuviese al otro lado del planeta no le daba una excusa para no dar señales de vida por casi tres semanas. Había tenido que disculparse y repetirle los detalles de su regreso hasta que la mujer se dio por contenta, le deseó unos agradables últimos días y un buen vuelo y le recordó que no olvidase el regalo que le prometió a su hermana. Y le colgó.

Jamás había estado tan aliviado de terminar una llamada telefónica con su madre y eso era mucho decir. Martín no tenía ese problema, él rara vez hablaba por teléfono con su familia. Y hablando de Martín… Podía imaginarse qué estarían haciendo en ese momento su amigo y el anfitrión de la casa, pero a la vez no estaba tan seguro. Le costaba predecir a Miguel y su actitud frente a Martín. Se le hacía que le gustaba el rubio. ¿Pero de qué manera? ¿Qué clase de atracción era aquella? Tal vez Martín era el único que estaba loco por el otro… Aquello le desagradaba. A pesar de todo, de los insultos y los problemas en los que lo metía (siendo este viaje el que se llevaba el premio), Martín era su amigo. Y si bien lo consideraba uno de sus mayores defectos, Manuel era una persona leal. Por encima de todo le era leal a Martín, porque de toda la gente que estuvo en su vida, el rubio resultó ser el más sincero.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a incorporar, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a donde había dejado su mochila. Había tenido la buena idea de traer medias y una camiseta secas en una bolsa de plástico. Ahora se aplaudía mentalmente por su propia genialidad. Primero tomó su pantalón de encima de la calefacción y se lo puso. Aún estaba húmedo, pero al menos también caliente. Vistió los calcetines y la polera, cubriéndose con una manta que sacó del armario. Su suéter aún estaba secando, era el que más se había empapado a pesar de la casaca impermeable. Miró por la ventana, pero afuera todo estaba envuelto en negrura.

-Supongo que al menos esta vez no habrá que huir –murmuró bajo, cuando un ruido, como de algo pesado cayendo, llamó su atención.

Se volvió, alerta a todo, y tras dudarlo unos segundos, salió del cuarto. Se asomó, viendo que el pasillo estaba vacío. Salió silencioso, recordando por donde pisar sin llamar la atención. Al bajar las escaleras, su mirada recayó en sus zapatos. Ya deberían estar secos, pensó, y sin una verdadera motivación, siguiendo solo una especie de impulso, se los puso. Notó que Martín había hecho lo mismo, puesto que los suyos no se encontraban ahí. No había ni terminado de atarse los cordones, cuando una conmoción proveniente de la sala lo hizo alzar la mirada. Identificó la voz de Julio, descifrando un reproche, seguido el nombre de Miguel. Un grito ahogado lo empujó hacia el corredor.

Se detuvo de golpe en la puerta de la sala. Boca y ojos abiertos aterrados cuando vieron la sangre y el rostro pálido de Martín. Julio tenía una navaja roja brillante en la mano, así como la de Miguel goteaba en el mismo tono, manchando el suelo. Los tres se volvieron a él y Manuel tragó al ver a Julio fruncir el ceño.

-Tú... –comenzó a gruñir, pero parecía no estar muy seguro de qué quería decir, cuando en ese momento, tan de la nada, Miguel tomó a Martín del brazo y salió disparado de la sala.

Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a Manuel de preguntar. Pasaron corriendo a su lado, Miguel agarrando a cada uno de la mano, y el chileno pudo sentir su agarre húmedo y caliente, temblando por el dolor que sacudía su brazo derecho. Casi tropezó en el recibidor cuando se volvió a confirmar si Julio los seguía. Lo vio salir al corredor y un segundo más tarde, estaban fuera de la casa. En algún momento Miguel lo soltó. Ninguno se detuvo. Corrieron como poseídos, ciegos, a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque. Con la mente apagada pero el corazón latiendo a mil le rogó a sus piernas no flaquear a la vez que trataba de no perder a Martín y a Miguel. Los oía jadear delante de él. Le parecía oír a Julio detrás… justo detrás, a un brazo de distancia.

Martín creyó quedarse sin aire. La mano de Miguel estaba aún tibia, su agarre en cambio era helado, como de metal, pero no le importó. Avanzaban a ciegas y atravesaron el bosque con la mente apagada, tratando de esquivar árboles y arbustos, chocando con ramas y tropezando con raíces. Oyó a Manuel jadear detrás de él y le extendió en algún momento su mano, a la cual el chileno se aferró sin palabras. Miguel no miraba hacia atrás y por ello no pudo ver su rostro. No era como si en esa oscuridad fuera a discernir qué expresión traía…

De golpe, Miguel se detuvo y chocaron.

-¿Qué sucede? –jadeó Martín sintiendo que se le doblarían las rodillas.

Estaba agotado. Miguel se volvió hacia ellos, igual de agitado. Por un momento callaron, prestando atención a los ruidos que los rodeaban. No se oía a nadie aproximarse y Miguel suspiró, soltando a Martín. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Martín y Manuel se lanzaron una mirada fugaz, sin ver mucho realmente, y se soltaron. El rubio se acercó al chico en el suelo, aunque no sabía qué decirle.

-Si estás muy agotado puedo cargarte –ofreció bajito, pero Miguel sacudió la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien –dijo bajo-. Gracias…

Martín se mordió el labio y oyó a Manuel removerse inquieto a sus espaldas.

-¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

-No tengo idea –susurró Miguel y Manuel apretó los labios. Era obvio-. Perdón… Debimos quedarnos… o yo debí. Sé que podría haber calmado a Julio, podría haber hablado con él, pero…

-No, Miguel –Martín suspiró y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros-. No podrías. Te atacó.

-Quería atacarte a ti.

-Pero tú estabas en su camino –susurró Martín y lo apegó más hacia él. Miguel se dejó sin oponer resistencia, apoyándose en su pecho antes de romper a llorar.

Manuel miró a su alrededor nervioso, pero los otros dos no parecían tomarlo en cuenta.

-Lo siento –hipó bajito Miguel y Martín negó, tratando de consolarlo a la vez que trataba de vendar su mano herida.

Miguel soltó un quejido y Martín se disculpó en voz baja, tratando de proceder con más cuidado.

-Oigan –murmuró Manuel tenso y se carraspeó-. Creo que deberíamos seguir…

-Pero no sabemos a dónde –replicó Martín-. Tal vez debamos esperar a que amanezca…

-¿Y que nos encuentre Julio y mate uno a uno? –bufó Manuel y Miguel se encogió sobre sí.

-Somos tres contra uno –aludió Martín.

-¿Entonces por qué salimos corriendo en primer lugar?

-Perdón… entré en pánico –intervino Miguel bajito y Manuel suspiró, evaporándose su enojo casi de golpe.

Miguel asintió apenas y Martín suspiró, mirando al cielo. Totalmente negro. La luz de su celular no servía de mucho en aquel infinito laberinto de naturaleza. Por un buen rato no se movieron, llegando incluso a calmarse sus respiraciones. Miguel se volvió a incorporar, agradeciendo bajo a Martín.

-Deberíamos seguir –susurró Miguel-. Tan lejos no podemos estar de la ciudad…

Los dos estudiantes asintieron, pero en el momento en que Martín quiso ponerse de pie, un ruido resonó a apenas unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Tan cerca. Manuel sintió que se le helaba la sangre en la venas. Llegó a escuchar como Martín soltaba un grito. Fue demasiado veloz para sus sentidos. De los arbustos salió disparado una flecha oscura. El rubio tropezó. Manuel logró ponerse de pie de un salto cuando Martín cayó de espaldas, debajo de Julio. El brazo de este cayó como un rayo, fallando apenas el rostro al clavar la navaja en el suelo húmedo. Manuel estaba paralizado por el susto, sin ver pero oyendo como Martín luchaba contra el más pequeño, forcejeando.

Miguel logró reaccionar. Trató de jalar a su hermano y alejarlo de Martín, pero el chico logró volverse y lo tumbó. Manuel corrió hacia donde los escuchaba, pasando de Martín en un intento de ayudar a Miguel a sujetarlo. Miguel se había aferrado al brazo derecho de su hermano en un intento desesperado de impedir que usara su arma. Un duro golpe alcanzó a Manuel, quien soltó una palabrota. ¿Cómo era que podía tener tanta fuerza en el brazo izquierdo? Entre los dos trataron de sujetarlo. Martín se puso de pie con dificultad, jadeando. Le ardía la mejilla, no estaba seguro si estaba sangrando. La cabeza le retumbaba y no lograba distinguir nada en esa oscuridad. Desesperado se volvió sobre sí, buscando el celular que se le cayó al ser atacado.

-¡Martín, la puta…! ¡Quítale el cuchillo! -bramó Manuel, oyéndose al rato un quejido.

Martín tembló. Corrió hacia ellos, pero no distinguía quién era quién. Julio gritaba de manera incomprensible y logró patear a Manuel en la pierna, obligándolo a hundirse hasta el suelo. Martín atrapó su brazo y trató de alcanzar el otro para arrancarle la navaja, pero Miguel no lograba mantenerlo quieto. "Ya casi", pensó y sus dedos rozaron la muñeca de Julio. Apretó el puño y con un rápido movimiento lo alcanzo...

Pero Julio se zafó. No lo vieron venir. Se retorció como un muñeco de trapo, pero el golpe que le asestó a Martin fue brutal. Era de roca, el rubio cayó hacia atrás. Oyó un grito ahogado y con horror se imaginó como Julio se volvía hacia su propio hermano.

Martín quiso gritar, pero en ese momento todo se puso en silencio de golpe.

Miguel tragó con mucha dificultad, sintiendo un ardor intenso en la zona abdominal. Forzó una débil sonrisa y luego apretó los párpados. Julio estaba tan cerca, respirando junto a él como siempre, pero no podía verlo. Un, dos, tres segundos solamente pasaron. Sintió su corazón caer en un agujero oscuro en el momento en que su hermanito se separó de él con un suave empujón.

Martín estaba como bajo un embrujo, hecho piedra y con la boca abierta, sin emitir sonido alguno. Manuel tragó en seco, pudiendo también solo imaginarse lo que aquel sonido sordo de un peso muerto cayendo podía significar. Apoyó una mano contra el suelo para ponerse de pie, cuando en eso sus dedos rozaron un objeto metálico. El celular de Martín. ¡Eso! Como impulsado por un resorte, Manuel lo recogió y lo volvió hacia Julio que estaba a punto de saltar sobre Martín. El chico se sobresaltó por el repentino rayo de intensa luz que lo dejó ciego y paralizado unos pocos segundos, lapso que Manuel aprovechó para ponerse de pie de un salto, lanzándose contra él. Trastabillaron y cayeron al suelo, no muy lejos de donde Miguel se había deslizado hasta el suelo. Le pareció ver que Martín corría hacia el chico, gritando algo que no alcanzó a entender, ya que su corazón casi se detuvo del susto y su estómago sintió el vértigo cuando sin advertencia alguna el suelo desapareció de debajo de él. Julio gritó asustado mientras caían. Habían rodado hasta el borde un hueco, el cual se tragó su peso.

Se dio un golpe seco contra la cabeza y rodó por encima de una raíz que sobresalía. Soltó un quejido débil cuando por fin se detuvieron y por un segundo olvidó en dónde se encontraba, pero de inmediato su corazón retomó su acelerado ritmo. Sus manos se dispararon en busca de los brazos de Julio, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que un pequeño alivio se anidaba en su pecho al descubrir que no traía la navaja en manos. Seguramente lo había perdido cuando cayeron, pero aun así eso no quitaba que el más pequeño fuese considerablemente más fuerte, Manuel no tenía oportunidad si luchaban solo con manos…

El chileno se detuvo en seco. Contuvo la respiración, inhalando de golpe. Debajo de él nada pasó. Ni él se atrevió a moverse, hasta que soltó las muñecas de Julio. Sus brazos cayeron como… como peso muerto. Tragó y con sus manos temblorosas palmó la superficie debajo de él, húmeda como todo lo demás, hasta que halló la navaja. Un sabor amargo golpeó su paladar y su estómago dio un vuelco, pero no podía quitar sus manos del cuchillo que se hallaba hundido verticalmente en el pecho del chico.

Estaba en un hueco negro, echado sobre un cadáver.

Martín no oyó nada de eso. Sujetaba a Miguel en sus brazos, repitiéndose que lo sacaría de ahí, rogándole que no dejara de respirar. Maldijo la oscuridad por no dejarle ayudar al chico. Sentía un fuerte calor en la zona de donde Miguel sangraba, mas no pudo hacer nada para detener los borbotones negros que abandonaban el cuerpo del aún adolescente. Quiso gritar de la desesperación. Su mano aún estaba cálida. No quería soltarla. No oía a nada a su alrededor, nada de nada, igual que tampoco podía ver. Sólo podía sentir a Miguel en sus brazos volverse más pesado, más pesado como su corazón.

Apretó a Miguel más fuerte contra su pecho y un sollozo histérico escapó de su boca. Notó que el rostro de Miguel estaba empapado y no estaba seguro si era por la lluvia, sus lágrimas o las suyas. Tal vez era todo junto. No pudo contener su llanto en lo más mínimo, simplemente dolía demasiado saber que Miguel no quería morirse.

-Martín… -susurró débilmente y el rubio trató con todas sus fuerzas de controlar sus hipidos.

-¿S-sí? ¿Miguel? –balbuceó ronco, agachándose más hacia él, oyendo su respiración entrecortada y agonizante.

-¿Realmente íbamos a ver a Francis? –soltó sus palabras entrecortadamente y con mucho esfuerzo y Martin tragó, asintiendo muchas veces.

-Sí… te juro que sí –tartamudeó, sin ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Miguel.

-Te creo… -Martín no respondió, sintiendo que en ese instante no podía-. Puedes… ¿Decirle que lamento no haber respondido su carta? –preguntó Miguel en un hilo de voz y por poco al argentino se le detuvo el corazón.

-Se lo diré –susurró acariciando su cabello-. Por favor ya no llores…

-Tú eres el que está llorando...

-Lo siento –se disculpó a la vez que otro sollozo escapaba de sus labios-. Mierda, lo siento tanto, Miguel…

-No… yo lo siento –musitó Miguel y con sus últimas fuerzas se agarró de su polera, tosiendo adolorido-. Yo sabía… siempre supe que Antonio no volvería.

Martín no pudo ver su rostro, pero a tientas tocó sus facciones. Tal vez no había sido tan malo aquello, tal vez debería estar agradecido de haber podido conocer a Miguel… Pero eso no quitaba que doliera el que se tuviera que ir de esa manera.

-Está bien, amor –lo arrulló con suavidad, meciéndolo-. Está bien… Todo va a estar bien.

Miguel cerró los ojos, escuchándolo y oyéndolo cada vez más distanciado. Se sentía cansado, adolorido, pero a la vez era como si pudiera sentir menos y menos. No sabía si decirle paz a aquello, la verdad era que ya no podía ni pen…

Martín no supo en qué momento se fue, sus labios ya estaban fríos cuando los besó una última vez.


	15. Epílogo

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer hasta acá. Espero que leer esta historia haya sido una buena experiencia :)

* * *

 **Casanegra**

 _Epílogo_

Cuando el cuerpo de Miguel terminó de perder hasta el último poco calor que le había quedado, Martín por fin accedió a alzar la mirada. Era de madrugada, hacía frío, estaban empapados hasta los huesos y poco a poco el cielo iba aclarándose, dejando a la vista el escenario en el que se habían movido a ciegas horas atrás. La ropa de Manuel estaba teñida de rojo, igual que las manos de Martín.

Manuel estaba sentado junto a un árbol, mirándolo con ojos rotos.

Recogieron ambos cuerpos y los cargaron de vuelta a la casa. A Martín le habría gustado dejar a Julio tirado, pero Manuel lo cargó en silencio y en el fondo sabían que a Miguel le habría gustado ser enterrado cerca de su hermano. Cavaron sus tumbas detrás de la casa y no fue cosa fácil, aunque la lluvia ciertamente les ayudó al dejarles el suelo mojado. Se miraron cuando terminaron y luego se volvieron hacia la casa. Recogieron las pocas cosas que habían traído consigo y Martín tomó lo que parecían ser las llaves de la casa. Cerraron cada puerta, cada cuarto del segundo piso; el comedor, la sala y la cocina y lo demás que se encontraba en el primero. Martín cerró la puerta trasera y finalmente la principal. Las llaves las enterraron también.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta estar fuera del bosque.

Consideraron ir a ver a Francis, pero cuando llamaron para preguntar si podían pasar por la casa, Monique les informó de que la misma noche en que se fueron, su padre había sufrido de un ataque y muerto. Le dieron sus condolencias y se disculparon, colgando sin decir más que eso.

Fue difícil volver a Argentina. Para ambos. Fue difícil volver a lo que era su realidad y fingir que nada había sucedido. Fue difícil ver como ahí no había cambiado nada, que todo era exactamente igual. Solo ellos no lo eran, algo estaba diferente y la gente a su alrededor no tardó en notarlo. Hubo muchos comentarios al respecto y muchas preguntas que querían saber qué había sucedido entre los dos. Martín y Manuel se lanzaban miradas discretas y callaban.

Pasaron meses.

No se veían mucho, pero cuando coincidían en el mismo espacio, los recuerdos de aquel verano y aquella casa volvían. A veces Martín sopesaba la idea de regresar. Manuel se hundía entre libros. Hubo unas pocas veces que quedaron, fueron al cine a ver alguna película sin nombre, tomaban algo, un café u otra cosa, y luego caminaban o simplemente se quedaban sentados, compartiendo ese silencio que los estaba devorando por dentro. A veces tenían relaciones y era extraño. Era como si no buscasen nada de lo que usualmente se buscaba en ese tipo de interacciones, sino algo distinto, sin nombre. Manuel no sabía cómo era que Martín realmente se sentía. ¿Aún estaría enamorado de Miguel? ¿Cuánto le duraría? ¿Sentía odio hacia Julio? Presentía que nunca lo sabría.

Pasaron años.

Ambos siguieron el rumbo más predecible que había para cada uno. Martín se volvió médico, Manuel docente, eventualmente catedrático de literatura. Se veían cada vez menos, pero constantemente volvían a oír algo del otro, aunque fuese algo mínimo y sin importancia, y de alguna manera aquello creó un pequeño sentimiento de alivio en cada uno. A veces Martín se quedaba mirando el número de Manuel en su celular y se preguntaba si acaso el otro tendría tiempo para una llamada. Rara vez hacía esa llama y aún más rara vez decidían encontrarse. Se sonreían al reconocerse a pesar de la barba o de las nuevas gafas y se sentaban a beber café o té.

-Me iré a Europa –dijo un día Manuel-. A Inglaterra. Recibí una oferta de trabajo en Manchester.

Martín lo miró sorprendido.

-Wow, qué suerte –soltó un pequeño silbido-. Te felicito, boludo.

-Gracias –Manuel le sonrió-. Aprovecharé de paso para viajar un poco por el continente.

Una breve pausa se interpuso entre los dos y Martín se mordió el labio.

-Ah… ¿sí?

-Sí -Manuel tragó-. Aún no sé bien a dónde… Alemania me llama la atención, igual que Países Bajos.

-Ya veo. Qué suerte –repitió Martín bajo y Manuel movió apenas la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Estás…?

-¿Mh?

-¿Pensando en España?

El argentino no respondió de inmediato. Ladeó la cabeza mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa y se pasaba una mano por su ya no tan rubio cabello. Era una buena pregunta, se dijo con la mirada fija en la taza vacía.

-Sí, la verdad que sí.

-También lo consideré –admitió Manuel-. Curiosidad.

-Sí… me pasa igual –susurró-. A veces pienso… El recuerdo es cada vez más borroso y hay noches que trato reconstruir todo, pero cada vez faltan más piezas de lo que una vez era una imagen clara y completa… ¿Entendés?

Manuel asintió en silencio.

-Creo que comienzo a olvidar –continuó- y a la vez que olvidó más y más, comienzo también a cuestionarlo más y más. ¿Realmente pasó?

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos cansados de Manuel, sorprendiéndose al verlos acompañados por una débil sonrisa. El chileno se acercó un poco y se inclinó hacia Martín, tomando su mano para llevarla hacia su pierna. El argentino se sorprendió, aunque aquello no lo alteró ni nada. Desde donde estaban nadie les daba bola ni podía ver como Manuel subía un poco el short que traía. Martín sabía qué había ahí, conocía bien el cuerpo de Manuel. Cerró los ojos cuando su mano quedó sobre su muslo. La cicatriz nunca había desaparecido. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndola a la vez que acariciaba lentamente a su amigo.

Manuel podría haberse deshecho de esa cicatriz con el tratamiento adecuado, pero no lo hizo. Martín por muchos años no lo entendió. Creyó que era por una cuestión de tiempo y dinero, pero a Manuel a esas alturas de la vida no le hacía falta ni lo uno ni lo otro. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de contemplar el cuerpo de Manuel a sus anchas, la misma pregunta volvía una y otra vez. Cada vez que llegaba a ver esa cicatriz, se preguntaba por qué Manuel no se deshacía de ella, siendo que seguro querría olvidar aquellas fatídicas vacaciones, perdidos en España.

Manuel soltó un suspiro y le soltó la mano, echándose hacia atrás en la banca. Martín no la apartó de su pierna.

-Te voy a extrañar… Igual como te extraño ahora que aún vivís acá –murmuró bajo y Manuel sonrió de lado.

-Puedes llamarme, te doy permiso.

-Gracias –Martín rio bajo y lo miró de soslayo-. Idiota.

Manuel se echó a reír y Martín lo contempló divertido. Ahora entendía, realmente no había sido por eso. Era un recordatorio, no solo de lo vivido, sino también de que no estaba solo mientras Martín estuviese con vida en ese planeta.

-Oye.

-¿Mh?

-Llevale flores.

-Lo haré. Le diré que aún piensas en él.

-Gracias.


End file.
